High School's Little Dilemmas
by 0LostInTranslation0
Summary: Kagome moved to Tokyo ready to start a new life with her mother and half-brother. She didn't know this would include perverts, hyper fox demons, confused wolf demons and, of course, her cousin's ex-boyfriend. InuKag MirSan SesshRin AyaKoug
1. Enter Kagome

Well, long time no write lol. Actually, I've given up on writing the Me and You fanfic, so sorry to anyone reading that. I just couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway this is the only story I'll be writing and I solemnly promise that I will not be writing anymore stories save this one and maybe a couple more after I finish this one. I'm really sorry, I really hate it when people discontinue stories but I'm going to have to delete Me and You, Voldemort's Weakness and Play Ball. It's just too difficult at the moment and I really hope you understand.

Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own Inuyasha coz if I did no one would watch or read it, coz trust me: the story line would be quite different… such as certain characters wouldn't exist…

Anyway, on with the story!

-

The door slammed behind her and she raced upstairs, her eyes overflowing with tears. Her father watched in bewilderment.

"Kagome!" he called out, but his daughter had already slammed her bedroom door and burst into uncontrollable sobs. Slowly she sunk to the ground leaning against the door, unaware of the fact that she was dripping all over the carpet. Her body was shaking; not from the cold but from the force of her crying.

"Kagome?" her father asked anxiously again, tapping on the door. No matter how bad the state of her daughter was, he always gave her the privacy she deserved. He knew she preferred to deal with problems herself rather than burden them on others; it was, after all, a habit she had developed from himself.

He heard her sniff and imagined her wiping away the continuous stream of tears. "I'm fine, dad." She said, but the croak her voice had become did little to reassure him.

"Well…" the man desperately tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. He felt so helpless. Maybe if Kagome had been a boy instead of a girl he may have had an idea of how to deal with a problem, but with women he was helpless. With a dejected sigh he walked back downstairs.

Kagome heard his footsteps fade as they moved farther away. Her tears were now under control and her sobs had dulled to small sniffs. She looked over at the mirror on the opposite wall and saw the same scruffy black hair, sallow skin and puffy chocolate brown eyes. The image was so plain and tragic that she had to turn away and, disgusted, she walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out the small, black book that served as her diary. Picking up a chewed blue pen she began to write and as she did so the tears began to fall once more.

_Dear diary-_

_Why me? Why is it always me? Every day it's the same: I come to school, put up with all of the insults, spit-balls, teasing and the mysterious disappearance of all of my books, yet they can't seem to give me a break! Why can't they cut me some slack? Don't they think that I've suffered enough? But no, I obviously haven't, because otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to push me into the school pool!_

At this point Kagome had to stop writing because her hands were shaking so badly. She took a deep breath and spent a moment steadying herself before continuing to write.

_I'm just so sick of it. No one cares; as long as it's for their own entertainment. I wouldn't mind being unpopular so much if the 'in' crowd didn't shove it in my face all the time. Can't they see? I'm never going to be perfect; never become one of them. I'll always be the outsider and I understand that without them showing it to me by throwing me into the pool, or smearing honey all over my locker, or by tearing all of the pages out of my text books. All I ask is that they leave me alone…_

Finished, she threw the diary and pen across the room. A pang of satisfaction came as the items hit the opposite wall and cluttered to the ground. It was pitiful, she knew, but the impact of the objects and wall seemed to make her feel better. She picked up another object; a can of deodorant and threw it just as she had done to the diary and pen. Then she flung her pillows one by one, followed by her two sneakers and the entire contents of her open jewellery case and the case itself.

After her sudden outburst she seemed to calm and walked over to pick up the objects. The sudden release of her anger had left a sense of guilt smouldering in her belly. The deodorant can had a small dent, but apart from that the objects were all intact.

Slowly she made her way back downstairs, avoiding her father sitting on the couch in the lounge room. She switched the light on in the kitchen and scanned the fridge for that night's dinner.

"Kagome, is that you?" her father asked as the light flickered on.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…Not really."

"Okay."

Kagome frowned as she closed the fridge and opened the cupboard. It was bare, just like the fridge had been. "Hey dad, did you get the groceries like I told you to?"

Her father's hesitation told her everything. "I'm sorry Kagome, I completely forgot."

His daughter sighed and picked up the white phone receiver. "It's alright, I understand. We'll just have to order pizza."

She knew her father meant well. He worked hard and often suffered from little sleep. He tried so hard to be a good father, but in the end something had to give and he usually forgot things like groceries or paying the electricity bill. She didn't mind much, but it seemed as though he always labelled himself as a bad father whenever he forgot something.

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence, with neither daughter nor parent willing to be the first to speak. Kagome was still brooding over the day's events, while her father was trying to find a way to speak his mind.

"Kagome?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah?" Kagome looked at him questioningly. Her father hesitated and she frowned. Was something wrong? What could be so bad that he didn't know how to say it?

"You know… your mother?" he asked tentatively. Kagome stiffened and was suddenly very alert. Her father never talked about the woman who had given birth to Kagome. It was almost as though she didn't exist.

"What about her?"

"Well… I've been thinking…"

"Yes…?"

"Would you like to go and live with her?" the words were spoken so fast Kagome barely caught them, but when she did her brain seemed to go completely blank and shut down. She blinked several times and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"What?" she finally managed to say, not believing her ears.

"Would you like to live with your mother?"

"But… I… what… moving… why?" she demanded.

"I know that school has been hard for you…"

"I'm fine at school!"

"…And it's definitely difficult living when your only parent is a member of the opposite sex and doesn't understand…"

"I don't care if you're a guy or not! You're my dad!"

"Kagome! Listen to me!" her father shouted. Kagome immediately fell silent. Her father never raised his voice; if anything his voice grew quieter whenever something bothered him. "I've never been able to give you the life you deserve! I forget everything, and I can't even help you with your problems! I'm hardly ever home and when I am I always forget something! I'm no help when it comes to… women's business! Kagome, please understand, I just want to give you a better life! Go to your mother, if not for your sake, then for mine, because I can't just sit and watch you be miserable!"

Kagome sat, shocked by her father's outburst. Tears prickled in her eyes and she let them flow down her cheeks. Leaning over she enveloped her father in an embrace filled with emotion. "I love you, dad." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Her father whispered back.

"I'll go. If you want me to, I'll go."

"Thank you."

They sat like that for a while, neither wanting to break the precious moment. Finally Kagome's father stood and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll go and ring your mother than and we'll sort everything out."

Kagome could only nod and watch as her father walked over to the phone and dialled the number of the mother she had never met. As she listened to the conversation she couldn't help but feel her heart give a small leap of excitement.

_What have I got myself into? _She wondered.

-

-

Well?? Not too boring, I hope. It's just a little eye-opener so you can see what Kagome's life was before she moved… obviously it wasn't too good…

Reviews! I like reviews!


	2. Goodbye America

Well I tried to update as soon as possible while still making it decent. It's probably a little boring because I haven't added Inuyasha or Sango or anyone, but just bare with me and I promise that they'll show up soon! Look, I added Souta and Kagome's mom! That has to count for something!

Disclaimer: duh. I don't have to say it, you know it.

-

-

The days seemed to pass at snail's pace for Kagome, who spent most of her school days staring at the clock positioned above the whiteboard. Her grades were of an average standard and the teachers were constantly telling her that maybe, if she paid more attention in class, she had a better chance of getting a better mark. Yet again, why would she possibly want a better mark? It would just give her classmates another reason to pick on her.

Her bags were all packed ready to go. She had packed most of her things, leaving a few pairs of clothes and things she wouldn't need in her room. It looked so bare without everything, as though it was someone else's room completely. She knew that she would miss it, along with everything else in the house. But nothing could compare to how she felt about leaving her father.

Her father seemed unusually happy about her moving. Sure, he was sad about it, but Kagome could see the happy glint in his eyes when he looked at her. He talked about her mother; about what she looked like and her personality, even a little about how they met.

"_She was such a happy person. It was as though wherever she was, she could light the room no matter what the situation and make you smile. You look a lot like her." _

That was what her father had said as he helped stuff clothes into bags and other more precious items. His expression had been distant, as though he was reliving a far-off memory. A small smile had crept onto his lips and it hadn't left for the remainder of the day.

The bell rang and students quickly grabbed their books and hurried out, eager for school to end and the holidays to begin. Kagome lingered inside and shuffled her books before walking out of the classroom as slowly as possible. It was, she realized, the last day she would ever have to face this school again. The thought made the corners of her mouth turn in a happy smile and she had to stop herself from skipping out of the school yards.

-

-

-

-Time Skip-

-

-

-

"Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing the rising lump in her throat. The holidays had passed incredibly fast and now here she was, standing at the airport, waiting for her plane to Tokyo to arrive. Her heart was beating far too fast and she struggled to control the excitement and anxiety threatening to overpower her.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

Kagome pulled her father into a tight hug and embraced him for a minute, until a sugary sweet woman's voice boomed out on the speakers.

_Boarders of Plane 187 it is time to load up _(A/N: I have no idea what they say so there you have it lol)

When they pulled away Kagome could see that her father's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Her own eyes prickled hotly with salt water, but she was determined not to cry.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"Me too. I'll make sure to visit you in a month or two, and make sure to call me when you get there."

"Okay." Another hug, more tears and Kagome walked away, waving to her father with a happy smile, large salty droplets streaming down her cheeks.

Her father waved back with the same smile. _I'll miss you, Kagome…_

-

-

-

Plane Trip (A/N: heheh can't be bothered writing it)

-

-

-

Kagome stepped off the plane with a mixture of excitement, fear, and apprehension dwelling in her belly, faded by the jetlag she had heard so much about.

"Kagome Higarashi?"

She turned to see a woman dressed in a black coat and navy blue scarf that could only be her mother. Her father had been correct when he had said that Kagome took after her mother's looks; they shared the same pixie-like features with the same high cheekbones and pale skin. Their hair was the same raven black, only the woman's had been cut short in a pixie cut, unlike her daughter's which tumbled messily down her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes radiated warmth, as did the small, sweet smile that formed on her lips as she reached out her hand.

"I'm Korari. You're mother." She said.

Kagome shook the hand and stared at the woman before her. It felt so strange; a few months ago she had practically no knowledge that this woman existed. Now they were shaking hands in the Tokyo airport, where she was going to be living with this person who was almost a stranger. Sure, they had talked a few times on the phone since the preparations for her moving had been organized, but it felt so different meeting her in person.

"You must be tired. Let's grab your bags and go." Korari said and she walked off to collect Kagome's luggage, with Kagome walking not far behind. They wheeled the bags out to Korari's silver car and loaded them into the boot. As soon as they reached it a small boy, about eight years old, jumped out of the car and tackled Kagome in a tight hug that very nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Kagome!" he shouted happily.

"Uhh… hi…" Kagome replied nervously, looking to her mother for help. Korari simply chuckled and shook her head at the boy's antics.

"Kagome, this is your half-brother, Souta." She explained. Kagome turned back to the boy, studying him closer. Now that Korari had mentioned it, Kagome could see the resemblance between him, herself and her mother. The same chocolate brown eyes twinkled with a boyish glint and raven black hair declared him a part of the family, but his face had less delicate features than his mother and sister's and his skin was the colour of honey.

He grinned. "You're gonna love it here! You can play video games with me, and help me do my homework, and teach me some new jokes, and…"

"Alright you two, into the car." Korari said with a sweet smile as she slammed the boot of the car shut and walked over to the driver's seat. Souta and Kagome both climbed into the back of the car and they drove off, Souta chatting animatedly and jumping up and down in his seat.

Kagome found that she didn't have to talk much; Souta continued talking for a good period of time. She simply had to nod and smile and look interested while her half-brother babbled on about how exciting it was to have a sister.

"So Kagome," Korari cut through her son's jabber, "What about you? What is it like in America? Did you have many friends?"

"Not really." Kagome mumbled. Souta cocked his head, confused.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, unsure of how she should explain her situation in the classroom. "I… guess that they just didn't want to associate with someone who wasn't… like them."

"What do you mean?" Souta questioned, still confused.

"I'm part Japanese, so I… look different."

"But it shouldn't make a difference how you look!" Souta exclaimed, suddenly angry at the Americans who dared upset his sister.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. People here are different, Kagome. In more ways than one." Korari interjected. Kagome was relieved. She didn't want to talk about life at America and her mother, strangely, seemed to understand that. Maybe her father had already explained it all over the phone. Even so, Kagome was grateful toward Korari and her kind understanding.

"Well, here we are." Korari said cheerfully. Kagome peered out the window, up at the many stone steps that led to a rather large, neat-looking shrine. She stared at it in awe until Souta opened the door, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Come on, Kagome!" he cried, yanking her arm and dragging her up the steps so fast that his sister very nearly tripped and feel on her face. Korari laughed openly at her son's enthusiasm.

"What's going on here? Souta?" an elderly man opened the door. Seeing Kagome, he beamed at her and stretched his arms out in each direction. "Kagome! How nice to see you at last! Welcome to the Ginzou- oof!" he grunted as Souta pushed past him, dragging Kagome after him.

"You're gonna love it here, Kagome! Here's my room… and that's the bathroom… and over there's the kitchen… and mom sleeps here… and grandpa's room is there… and look! Here's your room!" he grinned and pulled her into the room fervently.

The room was larger than the one she had in America, with off-white walls and a large window overlooking the garden at the other side of the house. The cream carpet was soft and the bed in the corner was made neatly with a navy blue duvet. A large wooden wardrobe sat against the left wall. All in all, it was a neat, tidy room… but it was still missing something. It didn't feel like _hers_. It needed to be Kagomified…

"What do you think?" Kagome jumped. She hadn't heard her mother sneak up behind her. She was smiling, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling merrily. Kagome could only nod her head, trying to find the right words to say.

"It's… it's so… thank you." She said finally.

"It's my pleasure, dear. It's a bit plain at the moment I know, but once we move all of your things inside it'll look more homely."

Kagome smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like it here…

-

-

Well, that's chapter 2. Hope ya liked it and if you didn't, well... that's just too bad! Lol. But feel free to tell me what you think and give ideas. I'm very openminded at the moment!

-


	3. DDemon?

Well here I am again... -sigh-

The reason I'm updating so quickly is because it's the weekend. Most people would spend their weekends hanging around with friends and whatnot, but my friends seem to not be interested in hanging around with me other than during school. I dunno... maybe it's coz I don't talk much and thus don't socialize as much as they do, so I still may seem new (even though I've been here for the past year). But anyway, you don't want to hear about my problems. So here's the story!

Disclaimer: ...no derr now go away...

-

-

"Come on, time to get up! Kagome! Come on! Up and at 'em!" Souta said rather loudly in a sing-song voice. Kagome groaned and pulled her navy blue duvet over her head. Usually she was an early riser, but the jetlag from her flight had not completely worn off and she felt exhausted.

"Souta!" Korari scolded lightly, "Let your sister rest. She's still tired from her flight."

"But mom-!"

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time to play with Kagome later. Let her sleep for the moment."

"But I want to play my new Star Wars game with her!"

Korari sighed exasperatedly. "If you come now you can help me make some of those chocolate chip cookies you love."

Souta's expression instantly brightened and he pulled his mother out of the room. "Okay! Let's go!"

Korari winked at Kagome as she left and Kagome shook her head in wonder. _Where does he get all of that energy…? _She wondered before falling back into a deep sleep.

-

-

When Kagome next woke it was 7:10pm. She lay for a long time, listening to the clutter of cutlery as someone readied the table for dinner and her grandfather's ramblings. He had introduced himself while they unpacked; a feat that lasted so long that Korari had to pull him away before Kagome fell asleep where she stood.

"_I'm your and Souta's grandfather, Korari's father; son of Matsuo Ginzou, who was the third child of Futoshi Ginzou, who was called Futoshi Watanabe before he was adopted by Nobuya Ginzou…"_

And so the introduction had continued. Kagome had tried her best to focus on what he was saying, but soon she was confused and getting a headache from so many names. She had managed to find out that he was her grandfather and that the shrine they lived in had been in the Ginzou family for generations.

Korari peered in the door and, seeing that Kagome was awake, smiled kindly. "Kagome dear, you're awake! Would you like some dinner? You must be hungry; I've heard that the food on those airplanes is terrible."

"Well I am actually a bit hungry…" Kagome said just before her stomach gave an involuntary rumble. Korari chuckled.

"Alright, then. Throw on a dressing gown and some slippers and meet us when you're ready."

Dinner with the Ginzou family was a leisurely affair. Kagome's grandfather raved on about the legends surrounding the ancient tree in their backyard, unbeknownst to the fact that no one was listening. Souta was telling Kagome about the new movie opening in the nearby cinema between mouthfuls of rice while Korari spent the whole meal eating quietly, watching Kagome the whole time. Usually Kagome would feel uncomfortable about being watched so closely, but with Korari it was different. The woman radiated warmth and kindness, so it was impossible to feel unhappy around her.

After everyone had finished, Korari dabbed her mouth with her napkin and said, "Kagome, why don't you call your father. I'm sure he'll be anxious to hear from you."

Her heart seemed to stop for a moment before pounding at an impossible speed. _Oh no! I forgot to call him! I promised I would call as soon as I got here!_

"Y-yeah, that's a good idea." She tried to sound as casual as possible.

On the phone, Kagome waited anxiously for her father to pick up. What if she had worried him? What if he was upset with her? What if…

"_Hello?"_

"Dad! It's me! Sorry I didn't call, I totally forgot! We got there and then I unpacked and then I fell asleep and then we had tea and then Korari just reminded me…"

"_Whoa, slow down Kagome."_

Kagome inhaled deeply. "So you're not mad at me?"

"_Of course not, honey. Your mother rang before and told me everything."_

"Oh, okay." Another wave of relief toward Korari formed inside her.

"_Are you having a good time?"_

"Yeah, everyone's really nice."

"_That's good to know."_

"…Dad…?"

"_Yes, honey?"_

"You're doing okay, right? I mean, you're not dying over there or anything, are you?"

Kagome heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone. _"Of course not. I'm just glad you're happy. I do miss you, though."_

Kagome sighed. "I do, too."

"_I'll ring you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay. And dad?"

"_Yes, honey?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you, too. Have fun in Japan."_

"I will. Bye." She hung up the phone with a click and sighed. It was nice to hear from her father. A part of her missed him and yearned to be back in America with him, but the other, stronger part was glad that he was okay and had no desire to leave the confines of the shrine and the new family she had discovered in Japan.

"Kagome…" Souta whined, a pleading pout plastered on his face.

"Yes?"

"Can you play video games with me now?"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Okay."

An hour later Korari stood in the doorway, smiling at her two children perched on the plum-coloured (A/N: yes, I am Australian so deal with my spelling) sofa.

"Alright Souta, time for bed." She said.

"Aww, but mom…" Souta whined, pouting. He looked to his half-sister for support. "I wanted to play some more with Kagome…"

"Well I'm actually kind of tired, too. We can play more in the morning." Kagome promised as she stood and stretched.

Souta grinned. "Okay!" he jumped up and ran to his room, pausing to kiss his mother on the cheek. He stopped at the doorway, then turned and ran back to envelope Kagome in a tight hug.

"Goodnight, sis…" he murmured.

"'Night, Souta." Kagome smiled as he raced back to his room.

"He's very excited. He's always wanted an older sibling." Korari explained.

"I see. He's very… energetic…" Kagome said.

Korari chuckled. "Yes, it can get quite frustrating at times."

"He listens to you, though."

"Yes, mostly through bribes and rewards. Kids can easily be persuaded when it comes to their sweet tooth, keep that in mind, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. I will."

"Well, goodnight Kagome. It's an early night for all of us, I think. Tomorrow we'll go and get your books and equipment for school."

"Right." Kagome said nodding. Inwardly she felt as though a pile of bricks had just been dropped inside her chest. School. How would it differ from her old school in America? Would the people here really be understanding? Or would they react the same way her old classmates had?

-

-

The week passed as though she was in a daze, and with each day she seemed to learn more about the Ginzou family and her new home. Her brother pulled her along to meet some of his friends and spent hours answering questions about America. They were awed by everything she said and Kagome greatly expected that they believed that Americans were alien life-forms; a complete different species of human.

Korari had purchased all of Kagome's books, uniforms and other utensils she believed her daughter would need, much to Kagome's protests. Kagome had argued that she would pay for each of the items, but Korari had insisted. She could be very persuasive, when she wanted to be.

And so it was a week later that Kagome found herself standing in front of her new school, Shikon High; waving goodbye as her mother sped away in her silver car, a sense of doom settling in her abdomen. She held her breath as she walked though the big double doors. No; big was an understatement. Everything was _huge_, as though made to suit inhuman beings of impossible proportions.

She was still staring at the ceiling, wondering why someone had bothered building it so high, when a voice spoke from behind her.

"You looking at something?"

Kagome turned to the speaker and very nearly screamed. Her eyes bulged and her grip on her books tightened until her knuckles turned white. The person before her… well… it wasn't a person. It towered above her, far too tall to be human with a round face and green skin.

Seeing her reaction the speaker frowned. "What, you've never seen a demon before?"

Kagome just stood and stared in shock until the demon walked off, giving her weird look. _What the… d-demon…?_

-

-

Hehe I'm thinking of adding Inuyasha and some other people in the next chapter, so don't worry! They're coming! Just be patient!

Ginzou is Kagome's mother's maiden name, by the way. She started using it again after she broke up with Kagz's dad.

-


	4. Meeting the Crew

Sorry for the longish wait. Trust me, it could be a lot worse. But look; this chapter's longer!

Disclaimer: Derr. Rumiko Takahashi's characters, my story.

* * *

Kagome was still in a daze when she entered the school office, her head spinning. _I must be dreaming, _she thought, shaking away the image of the giant that had towered over her in the hall.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked politely from behind the counter. Kagome turned to answer, but when she caught sight of the woman speaking her eyes bulged and all words were forgotten.

The woman had greenish coloured scales dotting her skin and hypnotising, snake-like eyes with slits for pupils. When she smiled Kagome could see the pointed fangs poking from the roof of her mouth.

"You've never seen a demon before, have you?" she asked. Kagome seemed to gain control of her body once more and hastily shook her head. The woman grinned and pointed to a door at the far end of the room. "That's the principal's office. She'll help you out." The woman winked then turned to the person standing behind her.

Kagome cautiously stepped over to the wooden door and timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice answered.

Obeying, Kagome opened the door and eyed the room carefully. An elderly woman was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, shuffling some papers. She smiled at the newcomer and stood, offering her hand. "Ye must be Kagome."

Kagome nodded and shook the hand, staring at the woman before her. She was human, with grey hair tied back loosely with a faded white ribbon. One of her eyes was covered by a black pirate patch while the other looked at her intensely.

"My name is Kaede and, as principal, I would like to welcome you to Shikon High." She held out her arms in a welcoming gesture and chuckled. "By the look of ye's face ye has obviously met a few of our students. They do not get demons in America, do they?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Ah well, ye shall soon become adjusted to it. Now where is ye's schedule…?" she shuffled through the papers until she found the one she was looking for. Triumphantly she held it out to Kagome, smiling with a twinkle in her one visible eye. "Here it is! Now, ye run along and if ye has any questions do not be afraid to ask."

Kagome simply nodded and walked back out of the office, back outside just as the school bell sounded loudly from nearby. Students, both human and demon, ran in every direction in their attempts to get to class on time. She pondered the map Kaede had given her before turning in what she believed to be the right direction and walking, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

-

-

It took longer than she had thought to find her classroom. By the time she got there she was running 5 minutes late. Timidly she knocked on the door, interrupting the teacher's lecture and causing each student to turn and stare at her.

"I-I'm sorry but I-" she stuttered. She could feel her face turning bright red under the stares of her peers.

"Ah yes, welcome, Kagome! Mrs. Kaede told me about you." The teachers said with a smile. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Kagome Higarashi. She has moved from America, which just so happens to be one of the three continents unpopulated by demons."

This caught the students' attention and whispers spread through the room like wildfire. Kagome shifted from side to side, staring at her feet while the teacher explained the other two uninhabited continents to the class. _Well at least I know I'm in SOSE, _she thought (**A/N: **where I live, SOSE stands for Study of Society and Environment and if you don't know what that means then stuff it lol). Somehow, the prospect didn't make her feel any more relieved.

"You can go and sit next to Inuyasha, Kagome." The teacher pointed to the empty desk beside a silver haired young man that Kagome could only guess was a demon. The whispers increased and then everyone was silent. Surely the teacher didn't mean _The _Inuyasha; the most popular guy in school?

Kagome nodded and shyly walked over, sinking into the chair underneath the gawks of everyone else in the room.

"Umm… hi…" She said, her voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. At first she thought the boy (**A/N: **boy? Young man? I dunno lol) hadn't heard him, but then he slowly turned and stared at her with his piercing golden eyes.

-

-

Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention when the teacher had announced the arrival of a new student. So she was from America, big deal. His mind had wandered to the face of a girl, a teen who had haunted him so much the past two and had made his heart rip in two.

He had heard the scrape of her chair as she sat down and knew she was human; no demon would make so much noise. Unless, of course, it was a clumsy demon like a slug or beetle demon. But then of course there were no demons in America, so she must have been human.

"Umm… hi…" He stiffened. Something about the voice made his heart skip a beat and when he slowly turned his head his glowing amber eyes were met by twin chocolate brown pools. She looked so similar; like… like her. Sure, her hair was a slightly different shade of black and her eyes a tad lighter, but she was so close in so many ways, they could have been twins.

His intense stare made her feel intimidated and Kagome turned back to the teacher, still feeling that his eyes had not left her face. The teacher was writing something on the whiteboard and Kagome knew she should be paying attention, but she couldn't focus with so many strangers staring at her at once. She bit her lower lip and sank lower in her plastic chair while the teacher's voice droned on, sounding like nonsense in her ears.

"So, Kagome-san; what is the answer to question 35?" the teacher asked.

Kagome blinked, looking down at her text book. She wasn't even on the right page. Her cheeks began to turn bright scarlet again. "Um… well… I…"

"Austria"

Kagome turned to see who had whispered the answer and was met once more with Inuyasha's twin golden eyes. A small smile was playing on his lips.

"Well? I'm still waiting, Kagome-san." The teacher asked a little impatiently.

"Austria." Kagome replied hastily, her gaze sweeping to the floor before turning back to the person beside her.

_Thank you, _she mouthed.

"No problem." Inuyasha whispered, his voice no more than a husky growl.

-

-

The lesson passed by in a breeze and before she knew it Kagome was standing outside the classroom, books clutched tightly in her hands as she watched her classmates walk past. They were all walking in pairs or groups and she found herself wishing that she could be one of them; one in a group of people she could trust and loved.

"You alright?"

She turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her, that same smirk hovering on his lips. His amber eyes glowed softly and his long silver hair shone in the well-lit corridors.

"You seem a little lost." He commented.

Kagome blushed and nodded immediately looking at the floor. Why was he being so kind to her? Was he planning on rubbing it in her face later, or on embarrassing her in front of her classmates? What was his motive?

"What class have you got now?" Inuyasha probed.

"C-calculus…" Kagome mumbled. She felt small, childish and ugly standing next to such a beautiful person and more than a little lost.

Inuyasha grimaced. "Good luck. You have Mr. Myoga. Just make sure you don't sit in the front row; he tends to pick on them quite a bit. Rin's in that class so you shouldn't get in too much trouble."

Kagome only nodded as he explained everything, still overwhelmed by the fact that someone was actually talking to her. Inuyasha stopped abruptly when the bell rang.

"Well, see ya. Mr. Myoga's classroom is just down the hall and to the right." And with that he was gone, heading in the opposite direction to his next class.

-

-

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" one of her classmates demanded. She had coal black hair tied back in a loose bun held out of her ruby red eyes. Beaded green earrings hung from her ears, barely brushing the tops of her shoulders.

"…Yes…" Kagome murmured. She stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the people standing around her.

"Is it true that you are from America?" another questioned quietly. She had straight white hair that flowed down to a point just above her shoulder blade. Her eyes were as coal black as the colour of the other girl's hair.

"…Yeah…" Kagome replied meekly.

"Hey Yura, get over here!" the first girl called out to her companion. Yura resembled Kagura in many ways, with the same coal black hair and ruby red eyes, only Yura's hair was shorter and worn down bordering her face.

"What is it, Kagura?" she asked her friend as she walked over, her hands planted on her hips.

"Check out the new girl." Kagura nodded to Kagome, who shrunk further into her seat. "What do you think?" before Yura had a chance to answer, Kagura had begun questioning Kagome again. "Is America different to Japan?"

Kagome nodded weakly.

"Well duh, Kagura," Yura said, rolling her eyes, "They're completely different continents."

Kagura ignored her. "Do you miss your friends?"

"Well-"

"Did you have many friends?"

"I-"

"Are there many cute demons over there?"

"There are no demons in America." The quiet, white-haired girl spoke in her distant voice that made Kagome shiver.

Kagura blinked. "Wha…?"

"No derr. If you paid attention more in SOSE instead of cheating off of Abi all the time you might actually learn something." Yura teased. The group laughed, while Kagome only looked at them nervously.

"Wait until Naraku meets her." Abi commented with her red eyes sparkling.

"Don't even joke about things like that." Kagura said, immediately turning serious.

"Aww come on Kagura; you know Naraku," Yura said with a chuckle, "He always goes for the new girls. We know he still loves you."

Kagura simple frowned and fell silent.

"Hey you guys, are you done?" a girl demanded form behind the group. She was much shorter than the others in the group, yet she seemed to have enough confidence and stamina to take them all down at once. She glared at them heatedly.

"And why should we?" Kagura demanded.

"Because you're _sitting _on my _desk_," Rin pointed out slowly, as though talking to a young child or someone stupid. "And if you don't move then Sesshomaru will hunt you down and beat you to within an inch of your life then leave you in the gutters of Tokyo to bleed to death and have insects feast on your flesh." The reply was so calm that Kagome could barely believe that the girl had said it.

The girls seemed to have been swayed by the threat because they all stood and moved off, muttering angrily and sending the girl dark looks.

"You can't hide behind your boyfriend forever, Rin." Kagura spat.

Rin smirked. "Don't act so jealous, Kagura. Just because your boyfriend treats you like crud and couldn't care less even when you were bleeding to death after being assaulted by Sesshomaru for touching me."

Her words did the trick. Kagura stalked off with her hands balled tightly into fists, but not before muttering, "One day; just you wait…"

The girl sighed and shook her head before turning to smile at Kagome, who was still staring at her while trying to become as small as possible in her chair. "Hey, you must be Kagome. I'm Rin." She held out her hand and Kagome shook it.

"Thanks for saving me back then." Kagome mumbled.

Rin grinned. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about them. They're not as tough as they make out to be; not compared to our group anyways." She sat down in her desk just as the teacher, Mr. Myoga walked in.

Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said the teacher was a flea demon; he was so small that any of the students could easily squash him under their feet. He hopped up on top of the desk and cleared his throat, trying to get his students' attention. "Good morning class, now if you would all turn to page 117 we'll get started…"

Kagome felt something brush her arm and looked down to see a neatly folded piece of paper. Curious, she opened it and read:

_Having fun? Mr. Myoga is such a drag. Urgh… ah well; at least he's not as bad as Mr. Jaken. He was Sesshomaru's teacher and he's just plain ancient!  
__-Rin_

Kagome smiled and hastily scribbled a reply, silently slipping it onto Rin's desk. Rin read it with a smile playing on her lips.

_Who's Sesshomaru…?  
__-Kagome_

_He's my boyfriend, Inuyasha's brother.  
-Rin_

_Oh yeah, I have SOSE with him.  
-Kagome _

Kagome's thoughts turned to the strange boy sitting beside her in class, with the mesmerising golden pools for eyes…

The rest of the class was spent passing notes to and forth as Mr. Myoga got bigger people to scribble things on the board (**A/N: **coz he's to small to reach -snigger-) and asked students questions. Kagome wondered if they would be caught, but true to Inuyasha's word he only picked on students in the front row. Kagome hardly noticed that the bell rang until everyone stood up to leave. She hastily followed suit; grabbing her books and hurried to catch up with Rin.

"Umm… do you mind if I follow you around at lunch time?" Kagome asked quietly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah! Of course you can! I'll introduce you to the gang." Rin said excitedly. Kagome wondered if she was always so overwhelmingly happy.

-

-

The cafeteria was huge; a great bustle of chattering students both human and demon alike. Kagome recognised Kagura and her group sitting over in the far corner of the hall. She was relieved when Rin did not lead her in that direction, but instead took her to the centre of the room where someone had pushed two tables together. A vast variety of people were sitting there, all chatting away and looking up as Rin approached.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted merrily with another sweet smile.

"How's it going, Rin?" a girl with auburn red hair asked, returning her smile with one of her own.

"Same old, same old." Rin cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, meet Kagome Higarashi. She moved here from America."

"Hey." Everyone greeted with welcoming smiles.

"Kagome, this is Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Sango and, of course, the infamous Inuyasha." She teased the last with a playful grin.

"A pleasure to meet you, dearest Kagome." The boy introduced as Miroku said with a charming smile. Kagome was surprised by his courtesy and was about to give a shy reply when she felt one of his hands touch her backside.

WHACK!!!

Before Kagome had time to react the girl Sango had given the boy a hefty blow on the top of the head. "Perv! Keep your hands to yourself!" she shouted heatedly, her brown eyes burning with rage.

"So how are you liking Shikon High, Kagome?" the boy Kouga asked. His crystal blue eyes pierced her own as he listened intently.

"Um… it's nice… I guess…" Kagome mumbled, embarrassed. _I really wish he wouldn't look at me like that, _she thought.

Ayame, the auburn haired girl who had first spoken, looked at Kouga and, noticing that Kagome was receiving more attention than herself, tugged at Kouga's arm.

"Kouga?" she asked with a cute pout.

"What, Ayame?" Kouga asked, not tearing his eyes from Kagome's.

"I want some fresh air. Come with me?" she pleaded hopefully.

Kouga sighed. "Can't you go by yourself?" he asked gruffly.

Ayame looked as though she was on the verge of crying. "Please…?" she whispered.

Sighing again, Kouga turned away from Kagome (much to her relief) and stood. Ayame smiled and they both left the table.

"Where are the others?" Rin questioned as she sat down beside Sango and gestured for Kagome to follow suit.

"They're all off at some stupid tournament thing." Ginta answered, rolling his eyes.

"Tournament…?" Rin questioned.

Hakkaku nodded. "Yup. Some stupid human sports competition, apparently."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that that was today." Rin mused.

The table was quiet for a moment before Miroku decided to speak. "Ayumi's going to ask Houjo out today."

"How do you know that?" Sango demanded.

"She told me." Miroku said innocently.

Sango snorted. "Yeah right; you were eavesdropping on them, weren't you."

Miroku looked at her sheepishly. "Maybe…"

"Those two should seriously get a grip."

Everyone turned to Inuyasha, the speaker. "Really?" Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha snorted. "Anyone can see that it's not going to last. Houjo's a poof and Ayumi's just… Ayumi. Chirpy, annoying, squealing _Ayumi_."

"I say Houjo accepts and it lasts until the end of the week before he dumps her." Miroku challenged.

"_I _say it lasts until the day after tomorrow before Houjo dumps her and chases after Eri." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"You guys are so _mean_!" Rin complained, frowning.

"Well sorry if we're not ecstatic that they decided to hang with us." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"So they're a little annoying, but they have their good moments!" Rin argued.

"A _little_? Do you remember the day Eri moved here? All she could talk about was how _depressed _I was and kept asking if I'd slit my wrists before."

"Hey guys, shut up. Come on; it's the first day of school and you're already arguing!" Sango said exasperatedly.

"Yes, everyone's should listen to my dearest Sango. She does have a very good point." Miroku said with a sly grin as he leaned closer to Sango.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, PERVERT!!" Sango screeched and a loud slapping sound echoed throughout the cafeteria. Everyone in the room fell silent for a moment before talking again.

"Um, excuse me…?"

The voice was quiet and barely audible over the noisy cafeteria, but everyone turned to the speaker, Kagome. Kagome blushed bright red. "Um… where's the bathroom…?"

Rin smiled softly and she stood, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Come on; I'll show you."

Miroku watched Rin drag her away with a frown. "Say Inuyasha, doesn't she look a lot like-?"

"Don't say it." Inuyasha interrupted with a growl.

"But she-"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Miroku bit his lip. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

_But she looks just like Kikyo…_

* * *

Hope ya like it. I'm going to TRY and update once a week, but please don't take my word for it. I'm working on another story myself at the moment and I really want to get started on it...

-Wolfii


	5. Naraku's Attempts

Hey there! Well, we're going for the weekend when mum gets home in a minute so I figured I'd quickly wrap this chapter up before she get here. Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimed: no derr... be grateful I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked down the corridor toward the car park. _What a day, _she thought. The rest of the day had passed in a flash; each of her classes had contained at least one of her new friends and, surprisingly, she hadn't been picked on once.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!"

Kagome stopped and turned to see Sango running after her, long dark brown hair flying in every direction. She grinned. "You heading to the car park?" she asked.

Kagome nodded wordlessly.

"Cool, I'll come with you."

Kagome blinked at the smiling girl before nodding. Sango was so beautiful; they all were. Why did they want to hang around with her…?

"So what brings you to Tokyo?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You know, why did you move from America?"

"Oh. I moved to stay with my mom." Kagome explained quietly.

"So your parents are separated."

"…Yeah…"

"Aw that's too bad," Sango said sympathetically, "But ya know, it could be worse. Both of Miroku's parents were killed in a car crash."

Kagome gaped openly. "But that's horrible." She whispered. She thought about the tall, polite (if not a little perverted) friend and her heart went out to him.

"Yeah I know," Sango said bitterly, "Then there's Ayame, who's mother was beaten to death. Her father abused her until Kouga found out and brought her under the protection of his family."

"Her father… abused her…?" Kagome asked in horror. She thought of how happy the auburn haired girl had seemed and could hardly believe that someone so cheerful could possibly have such a horrible past. Sango nodded gravely before her expression became cheerful again.

"Anyway, onto happier subjects! So, what's your mother's name anyway?"

"Korari; Korari Ginzou." Kagome answered.

"No way!" Sango said loudly.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You're Souta's sister?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess. Why…?"

"Souta's my brother's bestie! What a coincidence! Souta comes over to our place, like, at least once a week!" Sango exclaimed.

"…Wow. That is a coincidence…" Kagome muttered. She spotted Korari standing beside her sleek silver car, chatting with a woman who could only be Sango's mother. The two women were laughing at a joke Korari had just shared when the two walked up, smiles imprinted on their faces.

"Oh, hello dear." Korari greeted her daughter with one of her warm smiles. Kagome smiled back.

"Hi."

"So you must be Kagome." Sango's mother said, holding out her hand. "I'm Houko. I see you've met Sango." She gestured to her own daughter, who grinned and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Houko-san." Kagome said as she shook the older woman's hand.

"Oh, you're so polite, Kagome. Sango, you should try and be more like Kagome. Then maybe you would learn some respect." She teased. Sango stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Moooom? Can we go now?" a boy seated in Houko's dark blue car whined.

"In a minute, Kohaku." Houko called back. The boy pouted and slumped back in his chair.

"Moooom I'm hungry…" Souta complained.

Both women shook their heads and sighed. "I guess we should be getting back home. I left Hiroshi at home with the oven on. Knowing him he'll probably burn the house down."

"The last time we left dad alone with the oven on we got back and half the kitchen had been burned." Sango explained to a confused Kagome.

"Oh…"

"Well, let's get going. See you later, Houko!" Korari said cheerfully as she turned and slid herself into driver's seat. Kagome followed suit and sat in the back, clutching her backpack in her lap. Sango waved from the other car and she smiled softly and waved back, watching them as she drove farther away.

"So how was your first day, Kagome?" Korari asked.

"Alright." Kagome answered bluntly.

"Just alright?" Korari probed.

Kagome sighed. Somehow, her mother knew exactly how to get her talking. "It's very… _different _compared to America."

"How so?" Korari asked.

"Well… for one there aren't any demons…"

"Oh honey I completely forgot to warn you about them!" Korari exclaimed.

"It's okay. At first I was a bit surprised, but you get used to it pretty quickly."

Souta, realizing that he wasn't receiving any attention, decided to cut in. "School was sooo _boring_! The teachers gave us tonnes of work and all we did was sit there and write!"

"Oh it couldn't be that bad." Korari said gently. Souta scowled.

"Yes, it was!"

"What about Kohaku? It couldn't have been that bad if you had Kohaku there to play with."

"…I guess…" Souta grumbled.

-

-

"Welcome home!" Kagome's grandfather greeted as the three stepped out of the car, a wide smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

"Hi, dad." Korari bent and pecked the old man on the cheek as she walked inside the house. Kagome could hear her bustling around in the kitchen, preparing dinner. _Doesn't she need to rest? Is she always like this; always busy, always working? _Kagome wondered as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Korari turned and gave her daughter a warm smile (**A/N: **her fav thing to do lol). "Yes, honey?"

"Do you need any help? I can peel those, if you want." She gestured to the potatoes Korari was in the process of peeling.

"Well… if you want to…" she said doubtfully.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing the peeler from her mother's hands. Korari blinked in surprise before a small smile crept onto her face. _Kagome-chan…_

-

-

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up to see Rin waving enthusiastically at her. She smiled to herself and jogged to catch up with her smaller classmate. "Hi, Rin." She said softly.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright. How about you?"

"As great as my new sneakers!" Rin grinned and pointed at her new shoes. "Aren't they great? I was so lucky! Only one pair left in that colour!"

Kagome listened to her friend chatter on about random things, giving the occasional nod or 'uh-huh' to show she was still listening.

"And then Eri gave Inuyasha the dirtiest look- oh!" Rin was cut off when the ringtone for her phone went off. She checked the caller ID, frowned and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello? Hey, Yash. Yeah I'm good. Yeah she's with me… why? Oh…uh-huh… ok…" Kagome watched as Rin's usually happy expression turned to a frown. Seeing her friend so worried bothered her…

"Ok, got it. See ya, Yash." She hung up her phone and frowned at it, her eyes distant as though she was pondering something.

Finally Kagome decided to intervene. "Uh… Rin…?"

Rin snapped out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"Um, if we don't hurry we'll be late for class."

Rin glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "You're right! Come on!" she grabbed Kagome's wrist and put on an extra burst of speed.

They arrived at their classroom at the same time the bell rang. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "That was lucky. We have Mr. Jaken," she explained, "He hates me with a passion. He'll take any chance he gets to put me in detention."

They both hastily sat in two chairs, seconds before the teacher strolled in. He was short in size, but no way near as small as Mr. Myoga with green skin covered in warts. He glared at Rin with large, comical yellow eyes as though knowing that if he had walked in a moment earlier he would have managed to have given her a detention for being late. Rin simply grinned cheerfully back at him, suppressing the giggle rising in her throat.

"Hmph, wipe that stupid grin off your face, Rin." The teacher snapped. Without another word he turned and began writing on the blackboard. Rin stuck out her tongue at Mr. Jaken's turned back and crossed her eyes, giving an expression that sent half of the class sniggering. When the teacher turned to glare at them they immediately fell silent, grinning cheesily. The demon immediately put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright! Who put the 'kick me' sign on my back?" he accused angrily. This made the entire class burst into fits of laughter.

"He's so clueless." Rin whispered with a giggle. Kagome had no choice but to smile at her friend's antics.

"Is he always like this?" she whispered back. Rin nodded solemnly before her serious expression shattered and she giggled again.

The rest of the class was spent with Mr. Jaken trying to guess what his students were laughing about and yelling at the hysterical class. When the bell rang both Kagome and Rin were grinning and laughing.

"So… why does Mr. Jaken hate you so much?" Kagome asked, cringing as she expected her friend to become offended. Rin simply shrugged.

"Sesshomaru was always his favourite pupil when he went to school here. I guess he's just unhappy because Fluffy decided to go out with me instead of choosing a more… _well-mannered _girl."

"Fluffy…?" Kagome questioned, confused. Rin laughed.

"That's Sesshomaru's nickname. Just don't say it to his face; he'll kill you. What do you have now?"

"What? Oh, Gym with Mr. Goryomaru." Kagome answered, glancing down at her schedule.

"Thought so. This way!"

Rin's cheerfulness had made Kagome all but forget her phone call to Inuyasha. There was so much about him that intrigued her. He looked so human, yet his beautiful silver locks and golden orbs could only belong to a demon. To her, he was far too perfect to be human. She could still remember yesterday, when he had stared at her so intensely…

"Rin! Kagome!"

Sango's exclamation ran down the corridors and Kagome snapped out of her reverie to see her friend waving at them from the other end of the corridor. Rin waved back and Kagome smiled softly.

"Looks like the whole crew have Gym together!" Sango said happily when the two girls had caught up.

Sure enough, standing beside her was Miroku with his charming trademark smile. Ayame and Kouga seemed to be in the midst of a deep conversation, but stopped when they saw Rin and Kagome. Kouga's eyes immediately turned to Kagome and fixed her with that impenetrable blue stare that made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted from one foot to the other and deliberately looked at Sango and Rin, trying to make out words in the babbling conversation they were holding.

Standing near Kouga were four students Kagome couldn't remember meeting. They weren't in any of her classes, that she was certain. There were three girls and one boy, the boy and one of the girls holding hands and beaming at the other two. They all seemed human.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a certain hanyou was watching her closely. He was leaning against the wall, not wanting to attract attention to himself (**A/N: **if he did attract attention to himself, his fangirls would be all over him in an instant!) and when he followed her gaze to the group of humans he scowled. He had never liked Houjo; the boy with his dark brown hair and equally brown eyes that the three girls seemed to follow like dogs. There he was; standing casually with his hand clasped around Ayumi's. How many times had they dated and broken up? He couldn't remember. And how many times had Houjo dated the other two, Eri and Yuka?

Why was Kagome even looking them? There was nothing interesting about them. They were just annoying, idiotic humans who were out to irritate him.

"Alright, let's go!"

Inuyasha followed as Rin led the way into the gym for the lesson, still scowling as he strode behind Sango and the girl surrounding his thoughts. She seemed to be listening intently to whatever Sango was saying and nodded her head from time to time to show she understood.

Miroku walked beside his friend, glancing in the direction he was looking at. A grin broke across his face. "You know, you could just go and talk to her." He said, making sure to keep his voice low so the two girls wouldn't hear. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, just remembering to keep his voice quiet.

"You know what I mean. Inuyasha, you've been staring off into space all day and whenever she's around all you look at is her." Miroku said.

"I'm just looking out for her," Inuyasha snapped, "You know what Naraku's like. He'll reduce her to dust!"

"You never cared before." Miroku muttered, but he let the subject drop. His friend could be so stubborn at times.

_But none of them looked like _her_, did they? _Inuyasha thought, but he kept it to himself. He hadn't talked about Kikyo since she had left two years ago and he wasn't about to started talking again; not if he had anything to say about it.

-

-

"Um, Sango…?" Kagome said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really the best at sports…" Kagome began, hoping that Sango would get her drift. Sango simply grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Gym is practically bludge for us. It's so difficult to train both demons and humans, so instead of trying the teachers simply let us run free and hope we don't kill each other in the process."

"Oh…"

As they were talking, Kagura, Yura, Kanna and their group stepped into the building. Kagura was walking closely at the side of a tall boy with long, inky black hair and beady red eyes. He glanced up and caught Kagome's gaze, a smirk playing on her lips. Kagome quickly looked back down and scuffed her feet against the ground. For some reason, the boy made her shiver.

Sango looked in the direction and frowned. "Kagome, can you promise me something?"

Kagome looked back up at her. "Sure, I guess."

"Stay away from Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome questioned. Sango nodded toward the person standing beside Kagura.

"Yeah, him. He's bad news. Just… don't go anywhere near him. Okay?"

Kagome nodded solemnly. Sango's request seemed strange, but she let it slide.

"You're Kagome, right?" a girl with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes demanded.

"…Yeah…" Kagome mumbled. This person gave the air of being demanding and more than a little bossy. When Kagome glanced over she could see Sango frowning, obviously irritated.

The girl's eyes immediately softened and her frown turned into a grin of delight. "Cool! I'm Yuka!"

She held out her hand and Kagome took it, expecting to shake it. Instead Yuka started dragging her toward her three friends. "Hey Ayumi, Eri, Houjo! Look who I've got!" she called out loud enough for the whole class to hear. Kagome cringed.

Houjo, Ayumi and Eri turned toward their friend. "Who are you?" one of them with blue-black hair and brown eyes asked more than a little rudely.

"It's the new girl, Kagome!" Yuka explained in her loud, obnoxious voice. Kagome cringed again at the girl's voice and turned to Sango with a pleading look in her eyes, begging for help. Sango simply shrugged helplessly.

"Oh yeah… so Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" the other girl with wavy black hair asked. The three girls all leaned in, interested.

"Ayumi." Houjo scolded lightly, frowning. His messy brown hair hung in his shining brown eyes in a nice, almost sexy way.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone if it's a secret." Ayumi urged, ignoring her boyfriend's protests.

"Uh… but… I-" Kagome stuttered.

"Ha, I knew it!" Eri declared, "You like someone, don't you?"

"Idiot, you didn't even know her name a minute ago!" Yuka argued before Kagome had a chance to retaliate.

"There you are, Kagome!"

Kagome was relieved when Rin called her name and waltzed over, a forced smile attached loosely to her mouth.

"Hi Ayumi, Eri, Yuka… Houjo." She nodded in each of their directions before grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her back the way she had came.

"Thanks, Rin." Kagome said once they were out of earshot of the four.

Rin gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem. But now that that's over and done with I doubt that they'll bother you again. They're the kind of people who are only interested in things for a short time before growing bored of it and finding something else to interest them." She explained.

"Duck!" Sango shouted and both she and Rin lowered themselves. Kagome, however, only stood looking confused before her expression turned into one of surprise when a ball hit her in the back of her head. She could hear Sango and Rin calling her name worriedly and see people rushing toward her and wanted so much to reassure them, but no words came from her mouth and she slipped into unconsciousness.

-

-

She woke with a throbbing headache and gave a small groan, reaching up to touch the wound. Her hand met the cool, wet surface of an ice-pack. Slowly she sat up, blinking several times as she observed her surroundings. She was lying in the front office (**A/N: **you guys may not call that where you are, but where I live that's basically where injured people go to get their injuries checked out), with the school office desk just visible outside the door.

Ignoring her dizziness and headache, she stumbled out of the room and up to the desk. The snake demon from earlier glanced up at her. Her eyes widened in surprise before she raised one questioningly.

"I'm feeling better now. Can I go?" Kagome asked with a convincing smile.

The woman frowned. "Are you sure? Apparently you got hit quite hard. You can go and lie down for a while longer if you wish."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was just… taken by surprise. If it's alright, I'd like to get back to class."

The woman seemed to consider it for a moment, her eyes scanning Kagome's face for the slightest hint of a lie. She must have seemed convinced however for she gave a small sigh. "Alright then, off you go. But take it easy, okay? And if you feel sick at all, come straight back here."

"Okay." Kagome nodded and walked back out the door, hesitating a moment before turning to the left and heading for her locker.

-

-

Minutes later she was still weaving her way through the corridors, searching for something familiar as her heart gradually sank further and further in her chest. She was lost. She had never been in that part of the building and everything seemed so strange and different.

She could see someone approaching her from just ahead, their hands casually pushed in their pockets and their long hair swishing from side to side. Whoever it was, they were staring at Kagome with red eyes that even from a distance gleamed distinctly.

They came closer and Kagome could see that it was Naraku, a sly smirk playing on his lips as he gradually closed the gap between them. Kagome blinked. _Naraku? But what's he doing here…_

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do anything Naraku's hands had left his pockets and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into a locker to their right. Kagome winced as the pain of the impact ran up her back but made no sound. Naraku's eyes were narrowed dangerously, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You're the new girl; Kagome, aren't you?" he hissed in her ear, making her shiver. She gave a small nod, her heart racing faster and faster. All that she could think about was what Sango had told her. _He's bad news. Just… don't go anywhere near him. Okay?_

Naraku's lips moved from her ear to her neck where he planted a small kiss, followed by another and then another up her neck to her cheek. Kagome made a move to struggle but Naraku's grip on her arms tightened until she felt as though they would snap. Tears fell from her eyes and she suppressed the sobs rising from her chest.

"Don't…" she whispered pleadingly. Naraku ignored her request and licked the salty trails from her face before moving to her lips. His crushed against hers and before she knew it she could feel his slimy tongue moving inside her mouth; searching, tasting her. Disgust climbed inside her and repulsion made her insides writhe, but she could do nothing. She was powerless against him.

When his hand moved up her shirt she jerked away desperately, but his sharp claws dug into her flesh and rendered her helpless. _Please, I'm too young… I'm too young for this…_

"Oi, Naraku!"

The demon pulled away and Kagome looked over to the person who had spoken. It was Inuyasha. Relief soared inside her and her heart seemed to return to its regular beat when Naraku let go of her, scowling.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" he snarled. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Get out of here, Naraku. Before I turn you into mince meat." Inuyasha's fingers cracked threateningly.

"One day, Inuyasha. Just you watch yourself." Naraku spat before turning and walking off. Inuyasha followed him with his eyes until he was out of view before turning to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his beautiful golden eyes glinting with concern.

Kagome opened her mouth to say she was okay, but all she did was choke. She couldn't say it; she couldn't say anything. She was in shock. Instead she sobbed into his shirt. She expected him to push her away and tell her to get off of him, but instead he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. Something told her that he had done this before.

"It's okay. He's not coming back." He said softly. Kagome's sobs gradually faded until they disappeared completely. She sat, shaking in Inuyasha's arms. He felt so warm and comfortable, and… _right_.

Eventually Inuyasha stood and Kagome looked up at him, more than a little disappointed that the moment had ended. Now it was replaced by pure embarrassment.

"Um… uh… I… sorry…" she mumbled, her face slowly turning red. Inuyasha simply smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"Come on. We can't stay here all day. Let's go somewhere else. I know the perfect place." He explained. Kagome hesitated. Ever-so slowly she reached out and took his hand, pulling herself to her feet. He grinned at her and she simply couldn't help but smile back. He radiated with some kind of soft glow that seemed to draw her to him and made her even more curious about him.

"Okay." She agreed and she followed him down the corridor, the fear and pain Naraku's actions had caused slowly ebbing away.

* * *

Hope you liked it, despite the hastiness I finished it in. See ya!

-Wolfii


	6. Admitting the Past

Well, this is a pretty short chapter, but only because this is the second attempt at writing this. The first attempt sounded waaaay too sappy... but I hope this sounds better! And I personally think it's better to have a good short chapter than a terrible long one...

Anyway, enough blabbering! On with the story!

Disclaimer: derr

* * *

Inuyasha cursed inwardly as he led Kagome down the many corridors to their destination. He had known Naraku would try something on her; had even taken precautions to make sure it _didn't _happen. He had told Sango and Rin to keep her safe, but they had failed. He was angry at them for letting their guard down. How could they? They knew what Naraku was like, yet they let him slip right past them to Kagome!

Yet as enraged as he was toward the two girls, he was by far angrier with himself. Naraku had slipped past _his _defences, the ones he had placed so much special care into building. If he hadn't been there when he was, Naraku would have…

No, he refused to dwell on it. Instead he thought about the matter that confused him the most: _why _he cared. So far he had fooled himself into believing that it was because she looked like _her_, but after a day and a half of observation he had realized how different Kagome really was. No; the girl walking beside him intrigued him and it wasn't just the fact she looked like his former girlfriend. Every small thing she did seemed to be done with the utmost care, from nibbling timidly on her lunch to the slight tremor in her voice when she spoke.

In a way, she seemed like a horse that someone had broken; spooked by the slightest things and afraid of everyone. Instead of pushing him away, it seemed to pull him even closer and he found himself wanting to push past the shy, timid mask she had created and find the real her.

They came to a door and he pushed it, holding it open for her. Kagome shuffled past with a timid nod and a mumbled thank you. He frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." He said, cupping his white dog ear with his clawed hand to emphasise his point.

"Thank you." Kagome said a little louder, but in Inuyasha's opinion, not loud enough.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Thank you." Her voice was as loud as his, yet still it didn't satisfy him.

"Care to repeat that?" he could barely hold back the grin threatening to burst on his lips.

"Thank you!" Kagome said loudly. Her voice echoed against the corridor walls and she cringed at the sound, but Inuyasha simply smirked.

"You're welcome." He replied with a grin.

Kagome frowned but said nothing as she continued to follow him. _What was all that about…? _She wondered.

Outside, they strolled across the green lawn with their muffled footsteps and the lone cry of a bird overhead the only sound on the warm summer day.

"Where are we going?" Kagome finally gained the courage to ask. Inuyasha smirked.

"You'll see." Was his only reply.

They dodged past a couple of buildings, ducking under windows and hiding when Inuyasha heard teachers approaching until they came to the large building of the gym. Kagome looked up at it confusedly before sending a questioning look at Inuyasha. He was still smirking.

"Um… is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked. She was more than a little disappointed; she didn't know what she was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

_Maybe it's a joke, _she considered and the very thought nearly made her cry.

Inuyasha laughed. "No, wench. Here, hold on." To Kagome's surprise he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Hesitantly she reached out and embraced him back.

She felt Inuyasha brace beside her and all of a sudden they were both jumping at a height Kagome had once thought was impossible. Kagome's eyes bulged and the whoosh of air passed her face and sent her hair flying in an inky mass around her.

Their feet connected with the roof of the building beside the gym and Inuyasha launched off again, this time flying even higher until they landed on the gym's roof. Kagome's legs were shaking from shock and when she let go of her classmate she flopped onto the tiled surface. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm guessing you don't do any stuff like that in America." He said. Kagome shook her head wordlessly.

"This is my secret place; no one comes up here." Inuyasha explained. "Well; technically it's my brother's because he found it before me, but he left school a while ago so now it's mine. It's the best thing he's ever given me, really."

Kagome stared at the school grounds, now seeming miniscule from their position on the building's rooftop. "It's… amazing…" she admitted softly.

"I guess there's no buildings built for demons in America. Your school would probably seem puny compared to this one, hey?"

Kagome nodded.

There was a moment of silence where the only sound was the cawing of a bird in the distance and the wind blowing through their hair.

"So what's your excuse?"

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha scowled. "You know what I mean. Why are you all quiet? It's almost as though you're _afraid _to talk to us; as though we're going to eat you if you speak your mind or something."

Kagome gave a faint smile at the statement. "It's… a long story…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "It's not like we're in a hurry to go anywhere." He pointed out.

The girl sighed and fiddled with her shirt for a moment while she thought. "I guess… I was always… _different_."

Inuyasha nodded to show he was listening.

"I was quite… chubby and a lot of the kids paid me out about it when I was little. It didn't help that I was so clumsy. I was always tripping over my own feet or breaking things. I truly tried my best to fit in, but it seemed that no matter what I did I just… I just couldn't…"

She stopped for a moment to take a deep, shuddering breath. Beside her Inuyasha was still listening intently, his golden eyes piercing hers with an intensity that made her have to turn away. Why was she pouring her heart out to him; a person she had only met the day before? Why did she trust him so much? Still, she had nothing to lose so she kept going.

"Then I lost a lot of weight. I put myself on a diet. It was hard and a lot of the time I just felt like going back to junk food, but then I always thought about how much more my classmates would respect me if I was skinnier. When the holidays ended and it was time to go back to school I was so _excited _about the prospect of actually making some friends. But… I soon learned that that wasn't the case. Sure, some of them tried to talk to me but whenever I was asked a question I would splutter and get all nervous until they just walked away. Soon I was just as unpopular as before. Whenever I tried to talk to anyone they would all just ignore me or tell me to get lost. Then I got acne all over my face and I gave up on making friends all together. I guess I gave up on talking to anyone, too. I just wanted to dig a hole and hide there for the rest of my life. I wanted to disappear. They were all so… so… so much better than me…"

Inuyasha sat in silence the whole time, stunned. He couldn't picture it; the girl before him had once been fat and pimply? Impossible! She looked so different from what she had described. How could her classmates have been so cruel? He could smell the salt in her eyes, but could see that she was doing her best not to cry. Gently he rested his clawed hand on top of hers. She looked at it in surprise.

"As far as I can tell, the entire American population can just go and get (insert not-very-nice-word here starting with F and ending in D lol), because as far as I can see they're wrong." He said in a low growl.

Kagome gave a weak smile. "Thank you." She whispered. _So this is what it feels like to have a friend…_

Before either of them could say anything the bell rang and students both human and demon streamed out of the classrooms for the end of the day. Inuyasha stood and held out his hand to help his classmate to her feet. As soon as she was standing he gripped her tightly around the waist and soon they were both sailing through the air, landing lightly on the ground below.

"I guess we should get your stuff." He commented. Kagome nodded and they both walked off to the locker room.

-

-

"Hello, Kagome." Korari said with her kind smile.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Kagome replied as they both slid into the car. Korari simply shook her head.

"It's fine. We weren't waiting for that long, were we Souta?"

Souta looked up from his video game and blinked. "Huh?"

Korari chuckled. "You should really start paying more attention, Souta." She scolded lightly.

"Okay." Souta turned back to his computer game.

Kagome stared out the window, thinking about how strange the past two days had been and how different Japan was compared to America…

-

-

Inuyasha sat in his room in front of his computer, his eyes unfocused. He absentmindedly tapped a letter on the keyboard while his brain focused on the conversation he had had earlier that day with Kagome. She had been so upset, and he felt that he was finally beginning to understand the quiet teen.

"Inuyasha."

The half demon in question looked across the room at the silver haired, golden eyed demon standing in the doorway. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he snapped.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh, I just wanted to remind you that it's Shippo's birthday tomorrow."

Inuyasha scowled. "Yeah yeah, I- what?!!"

His brother's smirk widened. "That's right. I thought you'd forget. You promised to help, didn't you?"

Inuyasha cussed loudly.

"Well, that is all." Sesshomaru slid back out the way he had come, leaving nothing but a swearing dog hanyou behind him.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Sorry if I've offended any Americans during this school... I'm not one of them so I just enjoy paying Americans out lol. Nah it's just Kagz's school that was mean... or schools...

Look! I added Sesshie and will probably be adding Shippo in the next chapter! Go me!


	7. An Argument

Wow, quick update. Probably coz I have no life. Heh.

Disclaimer: Blah blah I think we get the point.

* * *

Kagome woke early to the loud singing of "happy birthday" coming from her brother in the room next door. With a groan she rolled over and squinted at the digital clock on her bedside table. 6:00am. Far too early to get up, in her opinion. Once more she closed her eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep…

No, it was impossible. Souta's voice seemed to simply become louder and louder the more she tried to ignore it. With a sigh she flung back the navy blue bed covers and stretched, yawning loudly and stumbling out of the bedroom door. She had never been one for early mornings.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear- Kagome!" Souta shouted happily, enveloping his half-sister's legs in a tight hug. Kagome patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Morning, Souta." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, did Souta wake you, Kagome?" Korari asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway with her trademark warm smile and her arms crossed across her pink frilly apron.

"No, it's fine." Kagome reassured her.

"Guess what, sis?" Souta asked eagerly.

"What?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Shippo's birthday today!" And with that he burst into another chorus of the happy birthday song. Korari chuckled.

"Yes, he's a little excited today since it's his friend's birthday. Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying and helping with the party. Sango will be there with her brother, Kohaku."

Kagome nodded. "Sure." She replied. Her mother grinned.

"Thank you, I'm sure Souta will appreciate it. Now, how about I cook some breakfast?"

-

-

"Why me?" Inuyasha said aloud.

"I'm guessing from your attitude that you are talking about Shippo." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru was dropping his brother off at school in his sleek black car. Usually he wouldn't bother, but today he was in a good mood and would have had to have driven past the school anyway, so he decided to be nice for once.

Inuyasha snorted. "Who else?"

"You know Inuyasha, _you're _the one who promised to help in the first place." Sesshomaru pointed out. Inuyasha scowled deeply.

"He _forced_ me."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes left the road for a moment to glance at his brother. "An eight year old _forced _you to help with his birthday arrangements?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, whatever."

He had been babysitting Shippo for the past few years; ever since his father had first recommended him to Shippo's parents to take care of the small fox demon. The young demon was spoilt, selfish, loud and usually extremely energetic, all traits that he very much disliked. Yet, after so long babysitting, he couldn't help but feel slightly affectionate to the eight-year-old. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

They drove into the car park just as Kagome stepped out of her mother's car and shouldered her backpack, saying goodbye to Korari and Souta before making her way toward the school building.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. The girl stopped and turned, her chocolate brown eyes widening slightly before she relaxed and gave her friend a small, shy smile. "Inuyasha, hi." She greeted softly.

They both set off into the school, Kagome staring at the ground and ever-so gradually turned a brilliant shade of tomato red. Memories came back of the day before and she cringed at how tremendously weak and pitiful she must have seemed.

"I won't tell anyone."

Kagome blinked and turned over to her classmate, who was staring at her intensely. "Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"About yesterday, that's what's bothering you, right?"

"…I guess" she admitted.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could Naraku and Kagura rounded the corner. He quickly closed it and glared coldly at the couple, his beautiful eyes setting to the hardness of stone. Naraku simply ignored him and continued walking, while Kagura sneered back at the dog hanyou. When they were gone Inuyasha relaxed and he and Kagome kept on walking in silence.

"So what do you have now?" he asked eventually.

Kagome pulled her crumpled timetable out of her pocket and scanned it quickly. "Calculus…"

Inuyasha nodded. "When you meet up with Miroku and Sango just follow them. You're in the same class. See ya." And with that he disappeared down a different corridor.

Kagome sighed. Suddenly she felt very, very alone. She wished that she understood her classmate, or at least figure out why he was being so kind to her. She felt so alone without him by her side, even if they walked in silence for the majority of the time.

When she reached the classroom she was greeted by Sango and Miroku standing beside the large wooden door. Or at least, Sango opened her mouth to greet her but closed it again when Miroku took the opportunity to rub her backside. Fire blazed in her eyes and she turned and slapped him with a force that made Kagome's ears ring.

"PERVERT!" she yelled angrily. Miroku rubbed the red, hand-shaped mark on his face the slap had left with a sheepish expression.

"Why, isn't that a little harsh, dearest Sango?" he asked with a small smile. Sango towered over him, the flames engulfing her eyes and everywhere around her with their dangerous aura.

"Don't 'dearest Sango' me, or I swear I will slice you open with my bare hands and hang you to the rafters by your intestines." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Point taken."

The classroom door opened and Miroku was saved from anymore injuries as the students swarmed into the room. Kagome hastened to take a seat at the desk beside Sango, Miroku sitting on Sango's opposite side. On the whiteboard in front of them their teacher's name, Mr. Totosai, was written in blue capital letters. The teacher himself was sitting at his desk, shuffling his papers as the remaining students filed into the classroom.

He had huge, bulging eyes in what seemed to be a pile of flabby skin, with the skinniest hands Kagome had ever seen. His remaining grey hair was tied back in a ponytail that was smaller than his large walrus moustache. A small goatee hung from his chin. He coughed and the class fell silent.

"Good morning class I trust you enjoyed your holidays." Without waiting for a reply he turned and began scribbling notes on the whiteboard.

Kagome felt something nudge her arm and looked down at a small slip of paper. She looked over at Sango, but her friend simply stared at the whiteboard as though she was listening intently.

_Totosai is a mad old bat. When he's in a bad mood he'll put you in detention for just about anything. The only exception was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but only coz they're family friends._

Kagome finished reading the note and looked back up at the teacher, who began drawling out something about what they were to be studying that semester. He was still talking when he was interrupted by an enraged Sango.

SLAP!

"PERVERT!" she yelled angrily. Miroku's cheek, which had just been recovering from the last blow, once more became inflamed bright red by the force of Sango's slap. Sango had jumped from her desk and was now glaring daggers at her classmate, oblivious to the dangerous glare the teacher was sending in her direction.

"Miss Kuwashima, Mr. Tsujitani, detention!" he croaked loudly. The entire classroom fell into a deadly silence where no one dared to move.

It was during this silence that Kagome's pencil fell to the ground with a seemingly loud 'clack'.

"Miss Higarashi, detention!" he roared. Kagome shrunk back in her seat, then timidly rose and followed Sango and Miroku out the door.

"Why'd you do it, Miroku?" Sango was yelling shrilly.

"Sango, it was just a joke-" Miroku tried to reassure her, but he was cut off.

"Well no one's laughing, you stupid monk!" Sango cried, her voice gradually becoming higher and higher.

"But no one takes it this seriously, either!" Miroku shouted back.

"You know what? You think jut because your parents are dead you can do what you want, because no one's going to stop you! Well try and get your head around the fact that it doesn't work that way! The world doesn't stop spinning just because of a stupid car accident!"

Suddenly everything was silent. Sango's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. Miroku's head lowered so that his bangs cover his eyes, his hands clenching tightly at his sides.

"Miroku, I'm sorry." Sango whispered. Miroku didn't reply. He simply walked off toward detention, his two classmates staring after him.

Sango's shoulders slumped and all of the fierce rage left her body. Kagome had no idea what to do. Hesitantly she brushed Sango's shoulder with her hand.

"I shouldn't have said that." Sango said softly. Kagome had no idea whether she was talking to her or herself.

Eventually Sango sighed and straightened herself. "Come on, we'd better get to detention."

-

-

After detention, Miroku left hastily before either Sango or Kagome could catch up with him. Sango was still depressed over what she had blurted out and Kagome felt uncomfortable, unsure of what to do or say. They walked in silence to the cafeteria.

"Sango, Kagome!" Rin greeted cheerfully. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw how solemn the two were. "Hey, are you okay? Where's Miroku?"

Sango sat down, her face remaining ashen. Kagome slid next to her. Everyone sitting at the table went quiet, catching onto the mood.

"We had an… argument…" Sango answered quietly. Realizing that she wasn't going to say anything else, everyone turned back to their original conversations.

"An argument?" Rin asked, her face set in a worried frown. Sango shook her head at the smaller teen.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled.

"Hey y'all!" a loud voice greeted.

"Hi, Hiroto." Inuyasha replied in his bored tone. Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized he was there, sitting quietly at the end of the table with his legs pulled back to his chest, picking idly at his lunch tray.

"Good to have you guys back." Hakkaku said with a grin.

Hiroto grinned back. He was very tall compared to the rest of them, with short wavy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes glinting brightly in the soft cafeteria light. You could see his perfectly straight teeth gleaming pearly white when he smiled. Beside him stood three other people; two boys and one girl. Each had the same wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and equally happy expressions. Kagome could only guess that they were family.

"So what's been going on?" the girl asked, sliding into a seat beside Ayame.

"Not a lot, actually." Kouga answered truthfully.

"Don't worry Michiko; you haven't missed out on anything," Ginta continued, "Oh, except we have a new girl!" He grinned at Kagome, who blushed and stared down at the plastic table.

The girl's expression brightened even more when she saw the teen down at the other end of the table. "Oh, hi! I didn't see you there! I'm Michiko and those over there are my brothers; Hiroto, Noboru and Shou." As she pointed at each of them they nodded in Kagome's direction. "Me, Hiroto and Noboru are triplets, and Shou is just the runt of the family."

"I am not a runt!" Shou objected heatedly. "I'll have you know that I turned fifteen this summer!"

Michiko grinned and shook her head at her brother's antics. "He's also the loudest." She whispered loud enough for Shou to here. He glared daggers at his older sister.

"So where did you guys run off to that made you miss the first two days of school?" Ayame questioned.

"We went and saw our grandparents in the Himalayas." Noboru explained.

"Yeah, and Hiroto got us lost." Shou teased.

"It wasn't my fault! The compass was broken!" Hiroto complained, the playful grin never leaving his face.

The conversation continued with the family's playful banter, but Kagome was only half listening. She was watching Sango, who seemed to have gone into an even deeper state of depression. Her eyes were downcast, hidden by her chocolate brown bangs while her body radiated with sorrowful waves.

The bell rang and everyone filed off to their respective classes; Kagome following Inuyasha to another lesson of SOSE. Her head was still spinning with memories of the argument her two friends had had.

"So what happened with Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked casually. Kagome looked up at him, then at the ground.

"They got in a fight." She murmured quietly. She didn't like talking about people behind their backs, it reminded her too much of what had happened in America.

Inuyasha frowned. "They always get into fights; it's not that uncommon. It must've been pretty bad if Sango was that depressed…"

Kagome blinked. So someone _had _noticed the teen's actions apart from herself. "Sango… said something… something bad that made Miroku upset…"

Inuyasha stopped walking. "She mentioned his parents, didn't she?"

Kagome nodded silently.

"I see…" Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

-

-

The next few lessons were uneventful, until lunch time when Kagome went to use the bathroom. On her way she spotted Miroku and Sango standing in one of the corridors. She was about to greet them, but then saw that they were in the midst of a deep conversation. So she stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry, Miroku." Sango whispered. Miroku's face remained emotionless.

"Really? That's strange. You didn't seem all that sorry when you said it." He said bitterly.

"It just slipped out. You know how I get sometimes; things just… slip out…"

"Sango, you have no idea what it's like! I was _there_; I was in that car when it hit that stupid tree!"

Sango nodded wordlessly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You've always had a mom and dad to trust; to know that they'll be there whenever you fall! You don't understand what it's like to know every day that when you get home after a rough day at school you're alone, with no one! You want to know why? _No one cares_. You all think you have problems! Did you ever stop to think about _my _problems?"

"All the time, Miroku." Sango answered softly. "Is that what you honestly think; that we don't care? I try Miroku, I really try to help you and be sympathetic. But then you have to go and take it all for granted, and start rubbing my backside! I know it hurts to not have your parents around anymore, but did you ever consider that it hurts me to help you?"

Sango turned to leave, tears filling her eyes, but her hand was grabbed before she could. She looked up at Miroku; his eyes no longer stony but filled with soft emotion.

"Wait, I'm sorry. In a way your right; the world isn't going to stop for me any time soon." He said quietly. "But just so you know, I never took your help for granted; not once."

Kagome quickly continued on her way to the bathroom. She got the distinct feeling that this was a private moment between her two classmates that wasn't supposed to be shared.

-

-

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" Sango called out at the end of the day.

Kagome blinked and turned to her friend, who now seemed to be back to her normal cheerful self. She smiled softly. "Hey Sango, how's it going?" she greeted quietly.

"Great!" she spun around in a circle as though to express her happiness. A thought crossed her mind and she stopped mid-spin. "Hey, are you going to Shippo's birthday? I just figured ya know, since Souta's going and all…"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going. It's not as though I have anything better to do…"

Sango beamed at her classmate. "That's great! I was a bit afraid at first that I would be all alone with those hyperactive kids!" she shuddered a little at the thought. Kagome smiled and shook her head, trying to picture a group of kids as energetic as her brother.

-

-

"Ready, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking at Inuyasha from behind the wheel of his car.

Inuyasha scowled. "Shut up! it's not exactly as though I'm in a hurry to reach the end of my life."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "You make it sound as though taking care of a group of kids is the end of the world." He commented. Inuyasha snorted.

"Trust me, it is." He muttered.

* * *

Well there we go. I know I was going to have Shippo and his party in this chapter, but I decided to devote it to Sango and Miroku instead. Hope you guys don't mind.

Oh and btw, the OCs in this chapter don't really have much to do in this story if you're wondering. The only reason I invented them was because Inuyasha's 'popular' crowd didn't seem to consist of very many people, so I decided to make it bigger. Thus the creation of Hiroto, Noboru, Michiko and Shou. Heheh...


	8. Happy Bday, Shippo!

Whoa, it's been **AGES **since I last updated. Sorry, I've just been... well, I don't really have an excuse. Yeah, I don't really have any solid guarantees for how long it will be before I write the next chapter. Just know I'll try. So yeah, hope you guys can forgive me!!

Disclaimer: Honestly, you thought I owned it?? Dude, you have problems...

-

-

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Shippo_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Kagome was usually a very patient person, but Souta's repeated chorus of the Happy Birthday song was beginning to get on her nerves. She turned to her mother sitting beside her in the driver's seat to see if she was affected by the loud chanting, but Korari seemed to be fine. She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Souta, must you really be so loud?" she asked with a playful smile.

"But mom, it's Shippo's party!" Souta exclaimed, "It's going to be great! And Shippo can meet Kagome!" he beamed at his half-sister with such happiness that Kagome was compelled to smile back.

"Well, it's just around this corner." Korari announced as the car turned down a wide gravel street.

-

-

Kagome wasn't sure what surprised her more. When she first stepped out of her mother's car she was taken aback to see how huge Shippo's house was. It wasn't a house at all. It was a mansion!

The second shock was Shippo himself. The tiny fox demon barely reached her knee with a mop of orange hair tied back with a blue bow and a large fox tail protruding from behind him. She had believed that Souta was energetic, but Shippo proved to be twice as hyperactive as her brother.

"Soooooooutaaaaaa!" he shouted happily as he raced to envelope his friend in a hug.

"Shippo!" Souta shouted back, even though the demon was only directly beside him. "Look, this is Kagome!" he gestured to his sister, who waved sheepishly at Shippo.

"Kaaaagoooomeeeeee!" Shippo shouted again and he gave Kagome a hug that made her stumble backwards and very nearly fall over.

"Um… hi…" she said feebly.

"Oh, hello there." A woman's voice said formally. Kagome turned to see a woman that could only be Shippo's mother. She looked very much like her son, only with more fox-like features and less human ones. She smiled at Korari, who smiled back and nodded in greeting.

"It's nice to see you, Natsuko." She said kindly.

"You too, Korari." She turned from the woman to Kagome, who smiled shyly. "And you must be Kagome! My, the last time I saw you you were so small!" she exclaimed. Kagome flushed red.

"Come on, Kagome!" Souta whined, tugging at her arm, "Let's go!"

"Okay… it was nice meeting you!" Kagome called out as she was dragged off by a very eager little brother.

Natsuko shook her head, smiling. "Kids these days, eh?"

Korari chuckled at the comment.

-

-

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the lawn, scowling with his eyes closed. The squealing voices of the children both demon and human around him were ringing in his sensitive dog ears and giving him a headache.

"Mister Inuyasha?"

He cracked one eye open to see a small girl with wavy black hair and flushed red cheeks looking at him nervously. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"C-can I touch your ears?" she asked in a whisper. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers while waiting for a response, obviously expecting a refusal.

Inuyasha sighed. Honestly, what was it with these kids? They asked for something and then if you didn't give them what you wanted they'd cry until you gave it to them anyway. Wouldn't it just be easier to demand something? Still, it must have taken all of her courage to come and ask him…

"Fine." He muttered, lowering his head so the girl could reach his ears. Her face visibly brightened and she smiled, reaching to feel the soft appendages. Inuyasha could feel her touch, as light as a feather and then getting a little rougher as she grew more curious. He glared at the group of kids chasing each other, still squealing abnormally loudly.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou inwardly groaned. He should have known that Souta would be here. Him, Shippo and Kohaku were as tight as glue and just as inseparable. Sure it wasn't as though he held a grudge against the kid or anything, but he just reminded him of someone he would rather forget.

The eight year-old jumped in front of him, that boyish grin plastered across his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not in the mood for playing games. Souta pouted at the half-demon's lack of enthusiasm, but soon brightened again.

"I have a half-sister! See, this is Kagome! Kagome, this is-"

"Inuyasha?" his sister cut off, looking at her classmate in confusion. Inuyasha stared at her, the same confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was more than a little surprised.

"Souta wanted me to come." Kagome explained. "What about you?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Babysitting." He said simply, glaring at the kids. "Oi Jippo, Sanppo! Break it up, already!"

The two fox demons untangled each other from their brawl and looked at Inuyasha sheepishly.

"Yes, Inuyasha-san!" they replied in unison. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning back to Kagome, who was listening to an excited Souta, bouncing on the balls of his feet, emphasising his point with wild brandishes of his hands. His mind wandered to another person; a girl so much like Kagome, with jet black hair and intense coffee brown eyes, with a voice like velvet…

No wonder they looked so close. Souta was Kikyo's cousin. If Kagome was Souta's sister, then that would make her and Kikyo cousins.

It was then that the girl who had rubbed Inuyasha's ears earlier decided to speak up. "H-hi Souta…" she said shyly, with a small blush.

Souta, who had been bouncing around and talking loudly up to that point, suddenly became shy. He turned a pretty shade of pink and scuffed his foot on the ground. "Hey, Hitomi." He mumbled.

They stood like that for a moment, each too shy to say anything, while Kagome looked on, stunned. _Does he… does my brother have a _crush_…?_

"Hitomi! Souta! Come on! We're going to play tag!" Shippo called out. Both of the younger children jumped at the sudden intrusion, then ran off together with Kagome smiling softly behind them.

"So you're Souta's sister, huh?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her with those gorgeous topaz eyes. Kagome stared at the ground.

"Yeah, his half-sister." She said quietly.

"So you have different fathers?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah, me and Sesshomaru; we have different mums. That's why he's a youkai and I'm a hanyou."

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "Really?" she asked. This information was new to her.

"Yeah." He looked at her for a moment, shifting from foot to foot, looking a little uncomfortable. "Do you want a seat?" he asked, patting the grass beside him.

"Uh, thanks." She said with a tentative smile and she sank to the ground. The younger children were shrieking hysterically while running in all directions. The sound was giving Inuyasha a terrible headache, but he ignored it.

"All right, everyone!" Sango called out from the doorway of the fox demons' mansion, "Time for cake!"

Every kid immediately stopped playing and raced over to Sango, nearly barrelling her over in their rush to get to the food first. Inuyasha shook his head at the squealing children and sighed. "You want cake?" he asked Kagome.

The girl look startled, but shook her head. "No thanks. What about you?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'd sooner go swimming in shark-infested waters in the middle of winter."

Kagome giggled. "Are they really that bad?"

Inuyasha pulled a face. "No, not really. They're _worse_."

Kagome giggled again. The sound was pleasant in Inuyasha's ears, sweet and soft like chocolate. Eventually the sound died away and they were left staring into each other's eyes. Her brown eyes were shy, reserved and secretive while his gold ones were fierce, proud and confident. Inuyasha's heart pounded as they leaned closer to one another, the gap between them slowly closing.

Their lips were inches apart when a loud, familiar voice interrupted them. "Hey, you two!"

They immediately jumped apart. Inuyasha's heart was still pounding heavily and Kagome was turning a deep shade of scarlet. Sango jogged over to them, smiling. Her expression turned to one of confusion and then of knowing as she looked at the two; Inuyasha scowling and Kagome blushing.

"How's it going?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Apart from the headache and the screaming kids?" Inuyasha asked, still scowling deeply.

Sango ignored him. "Hey Kagome, I didn't know you were here."

Kagome smiled weakly at her friend. "Yeah, I came with Souta. I thought you were inside with Shippo and his friends."

Sango's eyebrow rose. "And risk losing a limb while they all squabble over the cake? I don't think so."

From inside they could hear the booming voices of the children singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs.

Inuyasha grimaced and closed his eyes. "The world will officially come to an end in a moment."

Sango nodded solemnly. "Yep. Better brace yourself, Kagome."

Kagome looked genuinely confused. "For what?" she asked.

"Kids plus sugar equals absolute chaos." Inuyasha explained.

True to his word, a few minutes passed and the hyperactive children crashed through the door and into the garden once more. Some of the fast demons ran laps around the house. Another couple climbed the enormous trees right to the top and hung shrieking from the frail branches. Then there were others who had actually managed to get on top of the roof and appeared to be tap-dancing. The occasional smashing sound came from inside the mansion's walls. Kagome winced.

Inuyasha simply sighed and stood up. "Well, better go retrieve them before they all kill themselves." He hurried to correct himself when he saw Kagome's horrified expression. "Not being serious, of course."

Sango nodded. "Right; you tackle the ones on the roof. Kagome, you see if you can't coax a couple out of the trees. I'll go inside."

They all set off in different directions. Even though talking the children out of the trees seemed like an easy enough task, Kagome soon found out how difficult it really was. They simply didn't want to down. The hanyou that kept on wandering back into her mind made it even more difficult to concentrate. She could still feel the tickle of his breath against his face, and the closeness…

_Did I really get that close to kissing him? _She thought as she continued to plead with the branch-clinging kids. A steady blush made its way across her cheeks with these thoughts.

_But why? Why would he like someone like me?_

-

-

Once again, sorry about the wait. I'll try and be a little quicker to update next time, kay?


	9. A Night To Remember

Hi again! Nope, I'm not going to apologise for the late update coz I don't want to ahaha! Yeah; I had to write and rewrite this chapter coz it just didn't sound right and I didn't like it, but I hope you like how this turned out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own I Got It From My Mama. Therefore if you don't like this fanfic then I suggest you go and complain to them for not making good enough characters/songs for me to abuse.

-

-

"No way! You've got to be joking!" Rin cried, her eyes wide. Sango shook her head.

"I'm dead serious, Rin. She was devastated." She said solemnly.

"Poor Michiko…" Rin whispered.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame were all sitting in Sango's room. It was huge; with pink walls (from when she was a baby; her parents had refused to let her repaint it as Sango had explained) with a huge double bed and objects scattered all over the floor. Her dresser was covered in makeup, hair product, deodorant, scrunchies and every other piece of equipment designed to pretty people up.

At that moment Ayame was taking a shower in Sango's private bathroom while Kagome and Rin listened to Sango's story about Michiko's latest boyfriend. Apparently Michiko had adored him and had sacrificed everything for him. When he moved she had made a split second decision; to use her savings to buy a plane ticket and to fly over to his new home. When she got there, however, she caught him sleeping with another girl.

"It was horrible," Sango continued, "She kept crying. You remember, right? When she came to school all puffy eyed and bloodshot and kept on bursting into tears at the weirdest moments?"

Rin swallowed and nodded. She looked on the verge of crying herself. "How could I forget? That was the year Sesshomaru and I started going out, wasn't it? I remember because she ran off after she saw him kiss me goodbye in the corridor."

"But that wasn't the worst of it. Noboru walked into her room at one stage to say it was time for dinner and caught her trying to hang herself."

Rin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. It was easy to see how much Rin's friends meant to her.

"But she's better now, right?" Rin asked, "I mean, she's not sad anymore. She's not suicidal still, right Sango?"

Sango shook her head. "Not anymore. She's happier, but her brothers still keep a close eye on her. Noboru told me he still hears her crying in the middle of the night and saying his name over and over again."

It was then that Ayame stumbled out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, completely oblivious to the dark aura floating through the room. She grinned brightly.

"Well, I'm done! Who's next?"

"Um, I guess that's me…" Kagome mumbled as she stood up and went to have her turn in the bathroom.

All of them had gathered together for a sleepover that night. Kagome was still beside herself; she couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a sleepover. Once again she was reminded of how happy she was to have such good friends.

Two weeks had passed since Shippo's birthday. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had mentioned what very nearly occurred during that time. Kagome was relieved. Inuyasha was a great friend. She didn't want any awkwardness between them.

When Kagome eventually stepped out of the bathroom Sango was straightening her hair by the dresser and Rin was pulling Ayame's luscious long hair into pigtails. They all looked up to see Kagome clad in a fluffy baby blue dressing gown.

"Wow, Kagome…" Rin breathed.

"Huh…?" Kagome asked, confused.

Without a word, Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and dragged her over to a chair in front of the cluttered dresser. Kagome still couldn't understand what was happening. She observed Sango quizzically as she sorted through the assortment of items (most of which landed on the floor) until she came across a hairdryer. She turned back to Kagome and grinned.

"Project time." she said gleefully.

-

-

Sango had slung Kagome's dried hair into a ponytail and was starting her makeup when Ayame's cell phone rang. Her face brightened considerably when she read the caller ID. Hastily flipping it open, she answered.

"Kouga!"

Kagome didn't miss Rin rolling her eyes in the mirror's reflection. Ayame was chattering away with her lips moving so quickly that her lips were a blue of white teeth and glossed lips.

"Rin, can you put some music on?" Sango asked, her brow furrowed in deep concentration as she continued with Kagome's makeup. Rin jumped to her feet, turned on Sango's unusually large and expensive-looking stereo and selected a CD from the assortment in one of the four cases. A second of silence passed. Then Will.I.Am was blasting from the speakers.

_Ladies…  
__Ladies…  
__Ladies…  
__Here we go…_

_Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it__… got, got it…_

Rin was singing along with the lyrics and dancing, swaying her hips from side to side with her hands waving in the air. Ayame pressed one hand over her other ear and continued her somewhat strained conversation over the loud music. Kagome had to fight to stop herself from smiling, while Sango continued working as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Maybe this was ordinary for them. Kagome had no idea.

"Okay Kouga, bye!!" Ayame yelled before hanging up the phone. She turned and tried to say something over the song, but no one could hear her. Finally she gave up, strolled over to the stereo and turned it off. Rin stopped dancing and glowered at Ayame, who breathed a small sigh of relief.

"That's better. Guess what? The guys are meeting us at that new fancy restaurant for dinner! Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru… everyone except Ginta and Hakkaku; they had to work tonight."

"Fluffy's coming?" Rin asked, immediately perking up. Ayame nodded as she began pulling things from her bag and throwing them into a jumbled pile on the floor.

"Let's see… it's a fancy restaurant… what to wear… where did I put it… ah-hah!" she triumphant held up the dress with a grin. "It's a little wrinkled. Hey, Sango? Can I borrow your iron?"

"Sure, it's just down the hall." Sango had begun straightening Kagome's hair with careful precision.

Kagome bit her lip. "Um… Sango…?"

Sango looked up and for a moment their eyes met in the mirror. "What is it, Kagome?"

"When you say fancy… you don't mean… fancy, fancy, do you?"

"One of the fanciest in Tokyo," Sango replied cheerfully, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "I don't have anything to wear. And I can't afford it."

To her surprise, Sango laughed. "Oh Kagz, did you honestly think that we would let you go hungry? When friends come to my place, I make sure to take care of them. No one pays for meals under my roof. And the clothes? No problem; you can borrow some of mine. You can try some on once I've finished with your hair."

-

-

"Kagome, stop fiddling!" Sango ordered sternly, "You look great. Look, there's the guys… Kagome! What did I just say about fiddling?!"

Kagome, who had been tugging at the top of her dress, stopped and looked at her friend sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just… you don't think it's too short, do you…?"

Rin smiled reassuringly. "Kagz, it's perfect. Come on!" she took the nervous girl by the hand and led her over to the group waiting outside the restaurant.

Sure enough, they were met by Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and someone Kagome assumed to be Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. He had the same golden eyes and long silver hair, but he was much taller and had a colder, more feminine look to him. Rin hurried to his side, but not before giving Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Rin." The dog demon greeted as he wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame. They were an utterly adorable couple; Rin in her maroon halter-neck dress and matching pumps, her usually brilliant white smile softening shyly, while Sesshomaru's icy glare fell away and his golden eyes glistened with tenderness and the side of his mouth twitched into what could almost pass as a smile.

"Hey, Sesshy." Rin murmured in reply. Sesshomaru whispered something into her soft black hair, down as usual, and she giggled softly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion, but stopped after receiving a sharp glare from his brother.

"How's it going, Ayame?" Kouga asked, eyeing the wolf demoness's sleeveless black dress, with its decorative pink flowers in the bottom corner and its matching satin pink ribbon. Ayame blushed and twiddled with a stray piece of auburn hair that had fallen from its loose yet elegant bun.

"Not bad. Nice weather, isn't it?" she said, offering him a small smile.

Kouga returned the smile with a grin of his own. "Yeah, it's really… err… good…"

Neither seemed to realize that it was pitch black and impossible to tell what the weather was really like. Inuyasha would have usually made a snide remark, but he was too caught up in staring at Kagome. He couldn't believe that he was looking at the same girl he had seen earlier that day, at school. She had been completely transformed.

She was clad in a silky white dress, clinging ever-so innocently to each curve of her body, falling elegantly like a waterfall of material to a point a bit higher than her ankles. A small purple ribbon was tied below her breasts, as though it had just been casually added on their way out of the house. She was fingering nervously at one of her spaghetti straps. He smiled when their eyes met, her cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink. The toe of one of her white sling-back shoes tapped nervously against the pavement, the small flecks of fake diamond glittering dully in the lamplight with each movement. Her usually wild, frizzy hair was now flat and worn down, small diamond clips holding it down behind her ears.

She was gorgeous. And, to his surprise, she didn't remind him of Kikyo any more. She looked like… well… like Kagome. There was no comparison. Why was it then, that his heart still wouldn't slow down whenever he looked at her?

"Well, guys; let's go eat!" Sango said cheerfully. As expected, Sango looked stunning. She was wearing a short halter-neck dress stopping a little above the knees, showing off her long, athletic legs. A white belt around her rib-cage added colour to the otherwise black dress and her straight black hair was in a high ponytail. Everyone's eyes widened when their gaze turned to her hand, interlocked with none other than a very smug looking Miroku. Before anyone had time to comment, though, Sango raced inside; dragging Miroku after her.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "It's about time. Those two have been all over each other since kindergarten." He said to Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"I hope Miroku doesn't try anything…" she said softly.

"Nah, haven't you noticed how hard he's been trying to win her over? He didn't even care to flirt with any of the waitresses when we were waiting. One of them came over and got all gooey over us and he just ignored her! It was… well; it was a miracle!"

Kagome giggled. "Far out; he must _really _like her."

Inuyasha tilted his head to one side, letting the heavenly sound of her laugh play in his ears. "I think like doesn't really cut it. If you ask me, he's in love."

"Oi, you two! You coming?" Kouga called out. Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped, then smiled sheepishly and headed inside.

-

-

Rin and Sesshomaru had already positioned themselves at one side of the table, Sango and Miroku at the other. Both couples had moved their chairs as close as possible and Kagome could just see Sango and Miroku's hands, still entwined beneath the table. She smiled to herself. They really were a cute couple.

Kouga walked over to the other end of the table and Ayame hurried to join him, leaving only two seats opposite the two wolf demons (**A/N: **yes, the table is square. I've never actually seen a square table designed for eight people to sit around, but it's my story so just go with it lol). Kagome blushed a little as she and Inuyasha sat down, suddenly very aware of how very close he was. Her hands fidgeted in her lap. The hanyou, however, seemed completely oblivious to the mere inches between himself and the shy girl beside him.

"So how long's this been going on?" he asked Miroku, gesturing to the blushing and smiling Sango at his side.

"Well, I asked Sango out this afternoon at lunch and she ever so kindly agreed." Miroku explained, flashing a small smile at his girlfriend.

"So _that's _where you were!" Rin exclaimed. Sango and Miroku both nodded.

"Honestly Miroku; next time think of a better excuse. 'Going to the library to get some books to study for the Math quiz', feh!" Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Miroku replied. Just then a waiter walked up, holding a small notepad in one hand and a biro in the other.

"Good evening sirs, ladies," he greeted, "Are you ready to order?"

Everyone took their orders. Kagome, of course, hadn't had a chance to look at the menu and had no idea what she wanted.

"Um… err… I…" she began, turning a brilliant shade of red. It was Sango who saved her.

"She'll have the same as me; the pasta." She said with a small smile. The waiter nodded and turned, taking their orders off to the kitchen.

"You'll love the pasta, Kagz. It's delicious." Sango said in answer to Kagome's questioning look.

Kagome nodded. She had suddenly become aware of two piercing blue eyes staring at her from across the table. At first she hadn't noticed, but now it was impossible not to feel the weight of his gaze on her shoulders. She swallowed and took a sip of water (**A/N: **how'd that get there?? Lol.)

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Inuyasha's hands were balled into tight fists as he fought the urge to jump across the table and strangle the staring demon. A small, barely audible growl rumbled in his throat. What was Kouga's problem? Couldn't he see that Kagome already had a mate sitting beside her? Wait… mate? Where had that come from? He shifted his chair a little close to Kagome's so his arm brushed hers.

Ayame had also noticed that Kouga's attention had drifted and was desperately trying to win him over again. She chattered and gossiped, saying everything and anything that entered her head to make him turn back to her. She might as well have been talking to a brick wall with the lack of response she received. Kouga didn't even pretend to listen. Eventually she gave up and pushed herself roughly out of her chair.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She announced, her face red with fury. She took a moment to glare heatedly at Kagome before turning on her heel and stomping off. Kagome looked down at her hands shamefully. Kouga's stare still hadn't wavered. What was wrong with him?

Noticing how very uncomfortable she was, Inuyasha decided to try making conversation. "So, Kagome… how's your brother's arm?"

Kagome blinked. She had told Inuyasha the other day that Souta had broken his arm on the playground at school. "Yeah, it's in a cast now and he keeps on complaining because he can't cut his own food, but you can tell he really loves all of the attention. I'm surprised you remembered."

Inuyasha smiled. "I remember a lot of things."

_I wonder if you remember Shippo's party, _Kagome thought as she looked into the hanyou's beautiful golden eyes. It was impossible to feel uncomfortable about staring wolf demons while looking into those molten pools. Kouga and everyone else faded into the background.

"I like your hair, by the way," Inuyasha continued. He gamely twirled a raven strand around his finger. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kouga's face contorted in an expression of fury and utter jealousy. "It looks really pretty when its straight. Did Sango do it?"

Kagome blushed and nodded, her eyelashes fluttering when she looked at his hands twisting her hair. "Yeah. She's really good at that kind of thing."

"Dinner is served!"

Inuyasha pulled away reluctantly to look at the dish placed before him. Kagome did the same, her face tomato red as she recalled what had just happened. In front of her was a steaming bowl of delicious looking spaghetti. Still, there was no way to appreciate the beautiful aroma when her heart was still beating furiously inside her chest.

"I-I'll go get Ayame." She murmured as she stood and walked off toward the bathrooms. She needed to escape before anyone realized how red her face was.

Kouga smirked. _Perfect, _he thought as he too stood and announced that he thought he saw someone from school and was going to greet them. He strode off, following the beautiful human in the pretty white dress. When they were out of view he grabbed Kagome's arm and led her in a different direction.

"Kouga, what are you-?" Kagome began, but was cut off by Kouga's finger against her mouth.

"Ssh. Don't speak, just follow." He said. He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her outside, but Kagome stood her ground.

"No Kouga, I have to get Ayame." She protested.

"Forget Ayame. She won't care. Now, come on." Kouga urged. He gave Kagome's hand a rather hard tug and she lurched forward, falling onto Kouga's hard chest. Before she knew what was happening Kouga's lips were pushed roughly against hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Kagome tried to push away, but Kouga had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist; blocking her own arms and crushing her body against his.

It ended when a shoe connected with Kouga's cheek. The wolf demon's face snapped to one side and he let go of Kagome, who stumbled backwards to see none other than Ayame, missing one shoe with tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Kouga snarled at her and looked as though he was going to begin yelling, but before he had a chance she turned and ran outside with demon speed. Kouga followed her.

Kagome was left on the floor, crying and curling into a ball as she had down so many times before. It was her way of protecting herself from all of the evil jabbing at her body; her way of protecting all of the pain from her heart.

-

-

It didn't take long before Inuyasha stopped jabbing aimlessly at his food and excused himself to find the others. Sesshomaru gave a knowing smirk and Inuyasha scowled back at him before pushing in his chair and going off to find them.

It was there he found Kagome; curled into a ball, crying silently, her long hair forming a black curtain around her face. She flinched when he touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Kagome…?" he asked gently, his eyes blazing with concern. Slowly the girl looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, I… Ayame… I was… Kouga, he… it's all my fault!" she sobbed.

Inuyasha sat down beside her and wrapped her in his warm embrace. "Ssh," he whispered softly, "Now; tell me what happened."

"I was heading to the bathroom and then he… Kouga came and told me to go outside with him… but I said I didn't want to… and then I fell on him and he k-kissed me and… and… and Ayame, she saw…" Kagome burst into sobs and Inuyasha pulled her closer, fury raging hot and fast inside him.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll get him for this. It's going to be okay."

Kagome sniffled and looked up at him. "A-Ayame's going to hate me now, isn't s-she?"

Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Don't worry about that. We'll talk to her and straighten everything out."

They stayed like that for a while; Kagome giving the occasional sniff and Inuyasha glaring at anyone who dared look at them strangely as they passed and rubbing Kagome comfortingly on the back. Then Inuyasha stood and pulled Kagome to her feet. Wordlessly they made their way back to the group, who had mostly finished eating and were chatting away happily. They all stopped when the two approached.

Sango was the first to stand. Seeing Kagome's puffy red eyes, she hurried over with a concerned expression. Rin soon joined her, but not before whispering something in Inuyasha's ear. The hanyou nodded and glanced from Miroku to Sessomaru, who were standing and looking rather awkward and out of place.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a night." He said. The guys (**A/N: **Men?? Boys?? I have no idea lol) all nodded and Sesshomaru went over to pay the bill for the meals. Miroku went over and gave Kagome a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Kagome replied, but her voice was still too shaky to be reassuring. Miroku nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday." He paused and gave Sango a small kiss on the cheek, waved goodbye to Rin and Inuyasha and left.

"Well, we should get going, too. Say goodbye to Sesshomaru for me." Rin said, her hand rubbing small, comforting circles on Kagome's back. Inuyasha nodded.

Sango called a taxi and in mere minutes the cab arrived outside the door. Silently they stepped inside. Kagome felt like bursting into tears again. Not only had she ruined her friendship with Ayame, but she had wrecked a perfectly good night out with everyone else. What more could possibly go wrong?

-

-

Reviews! I love them! Buh-bye!

-


	10. Shopping Spreeeeeeee!

Whoa, quick update! For me, anyways. Heheh, that's what boredom does to you...

This is a pretty pointless chapter, but I hope you like it anyways...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so if you don't like this story then I suggest you complain to Rumiko Takahashi for not giving me good enough characters to abuse.

-

-

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango asked softly. They were back at Sango's house. The trip back in the taxi had been completely silent. It seemed that the driver picked up on the mood, because he didn't ask the usual questions or try to start the usual chit-chat. The only words passed between them was when Sango told the man her address and then paid the fare when they reached their destination.

And so Kagome told them. Tears streamed down her face and she had to stop occasionally when a sob caught in her throat, but the whole story came out. Rin and Sango sat in silence, rubbing her back and nodding understandingly.

"Kouga, I hate him!" Rin hissed. Sure enough her eyes glinted with untold fury. "Don't worry, Kagz. We'll straighten all of this out at school on Friday. I'm sure that Fluffy wouldn't mind breaking a few of Kouga's limbs for you…"

"N-no!" Kagome interrupted loudly. Rin and Sango blinked at her, confused. "I m-mean; violence will only m-make it w-worse. I-it won't make A-Ayame understand w-what happened and sh-she'll most likely n-not want to listen." She explained between sniffs.

Sango and Rin glanced at each other. Sango nodded. "Okay Kagome, but you know we're here for you. We'll get Ayame to understand and if anyone needs beating up, we'll be more than happy to oblige."

Kagome giggled and gave a weak smile. "Thanks, you guys. I-it's really great t-to have friends like y-you guys."

Rin grinned back and hugged her friend. "Aw, that's okay. We all stick together; us and the guys. It's what makes us stronger than everyone else. Now come on, let's wash that make-up off. Boy, I think that next time you should go with waterproof stuff, Sango. Look at your face, Kagz! The mascara's practically dripping off!"

-

-

Kagome woke the next morning to find Sango in her walk-in wardrobe (**A/N: **I want one of them!), pulling items from the shelves and scattering them across the already junk-covered floor. Rin was humming to herself and flicking through radio stations, looking for one that took her fancy.

"Oh, hey Kagz!" Rin exclaimed with a grin when she saw her friend was awake, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Kagome nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She hated her hair in the mornings; it was always impossibly frizzy and… well, everywhere.

"Well, now that you're awake, I have a proposition!" Sango declared. She was dressed in a fuchsia babydoll dress complimented by her signature eyeshadow with a long gold chain around her neck, holding a clump of beads and stuff (**A/N: **grr! I have no idea how to describe them, but hopefully you know what I mean. They're like just a bunch of beads and bits of chain and fancy stuff all hanging together off of one long chain).

"What?" Kagome asked warily. The mood had definitely changed since last night. Now Rin and Sango were both looking at her like hungry wolves staring at a piece of fresh meat… no! She really, really didn't want to think about wolves.

"Well, since last night didn't go very well, I propose that we all troop down to the mall and go shopping."

"And I second that motion!" Rin added.

"But Sango, I don't have any money-" Kagome began, but Sango rose her hand in a silencing gesture.

"Don't worry Kagz; I'll pay for everything. And don't start complaining! I don't want to hear it! I do have some conditions…"

Kagome stared at Sango for a moment. The glint in her eyes had returned and she was suddenly very wary again. "What kind of conditions?" she asked suspiciously.

"Firstly, I get to choose what to buy, no complaining on your part. Secondly, you must wear whatever I buy, because it's rude not to accept gifts."

Kagome bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Do I actually get a choice in the matter?" she asked.

"Nope." Rin and Sango replied simultaneously. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

-

-

Some time later, Kagome, Rin and Sango all stepped out of Sango's father's car.

"So I'll pick you up around 4:00?" her father asked.

Sango grinned. "Yup, you've got it."

Her father nodded. "All right; you girls have fun!" he drove off, leaving the three girls on the sidewalk outside the mall.

"I still can't believe you got me to wear heels." Kagome grumbled. Sango and Rin had both persuaded her into wearing open-toed, high-heeled black pumps; along with cuffed and cropped blue denim jeans and a black halter-neck top. Rin had had the time of her life curling her hair into cute little ringlets, framing her high cheekbones and heart-shaped face.

"Oh, suck it up." Rin replied with a grin. She was dressed in a teal coloured cotton voile top, ruched at the bust with a square neck, cuffed short sleeves and a small ribbon around the waist. Her skinny jeans accentuated her petite frame and her tiny feet were clad in cute nude Miu Miu leather ankle boots. Her hair, unlike Kagome's and Sango's, was up in a high ponytail.

"You'd better get used to them Kagz, coz guess where we're heading first?" Sango said, as they walked inside, Kagome wobbling and nearly tripping over her own feet several times. She pointed to a nearby shoe shop and Kagome groaned.

"Hey, we made a deal. And there is absolutely no way we're letting you traipse around in those sneakers of yours." Sango said defensively as she pulled Kagome inside the shoe shop.

_Today is going to be a long day… _Kagome thought with a sigh.

-

-

An hour later and Kagome was already carrying three large bags. She didn't know how she was going to survive the remaining four hours; not if they continued shopping at Sango's pace.

Thankfully Rin and Sango agreed that they were hungry and that it was time for a quick food break. Sango and Kagome sat themselves and their purchases down at a table in the food court, while Rin ran off to order their lunch.

"So, you liking the day so far?" Sango asked cheerfully. Kagome smiled.

"It hasn't been as bad as I expected." She admitted. Sango's grin grew wider, if that was possible.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"I still can't believe your buying everything, though."

"Now don't start, Kagz. It's my choice and I _want _to pay for everything, so just let me."

"Here we go!" Rin said cheerfully as she sat down three large servings of wedges and two bowls, one for sour cream and the other for sweet chilli sauce, in the middle.

"Yum! I love wedges!" Sango exclaimed as she dug into her plate. Rin giggled.

"You act as though you're surprised I got wedges. We only get them every time we're down here." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! There was that one time when we got hamburgers from that other shop!"

"Only because the wedge place was closed that day." Rin teased. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at them. It was impossible to be upset around Rin and Sango. They just had a way of putting a smile on her face.

As they talked, the conversation turned to guys.

"Far out; you never did tell us the details about how Miroku asked you out!" Rin exclaimed. Sango blushed and suddenly became very interested in her bowl of wedges.

"Well… there's not much really to tell…" she said quietly, her blush slowly growing bigger and bigger.

Rin snorted. "Sango, when Fluffy asked me out you threatened to throw a vegie knife at me if I didn't tell you everything."

"I did not!"

"You did! I remember; we were cutting up vegetables for pizza that night and you threw it at the wall! There's still a mark there where it hit!"

"…Oh…"

"Come on Sango, please?" Kagome begged. She too had joined in with the pleading; something she had never done before.

Eventually, Sango caved. "Okay, okay." She sighed.

Both Rin and Kagome stopped talking and looked to her intently.

"Weeell… he asked me to go to the library with him. I thought something was up and he wanted to tell me, coz Miroku _never _goes to the library," she rolled her eyes, "Anyway; when we got there, we went down one of the aisles so the librarian couldn't see us."

"And…?" Rin urged when Sango paused for a moment.

"Well, he did tonnes of stuttering and wouldn't spit it out, so I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. You know; I thought I could shake it out of him. Then he grabbed me by the arms and kissed me."

By now Sango had turned tomato red. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Then I said 'what was that for?' and he said 'because I really like you Sango and I want to know if you'd go out with me' and I just stood there for ages, looking at him. Then I said yes and he kissed me again!"

Rin sighed dreamily. "That's so cute! When Fluffy asked me out I honestly didn't know if he was joking or not!"

"How did you guys meet, anyway?" Kagome asked curiously, "I mean, no offence, but you guys are so different!"

Rin giggled. "It's a pretty funny story, actually. I work in this little antique shop not too far from here. It's pretty boring, but the pay's good. Anyway, I was wandering around, looking for something to do, when I spotted Fluffy contemplating between these two porcelain tea sets. I only saw his back at first, so I went up to him and said, 'excuse me ma'am, but do you need some help?' and he turned and gave me the evilest glare!"

"You really thought he was a woman?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Rin nodded.

"Well, you would too if you worked there. Pretty much everyone who goes there is an old woman looking for something to add to her pottery collection. But anyway, he told me to buzz off and I got all huffy at him, told him I was only trying to help. I was practically yelling at him and he just stood there smirking at me. I stopped to take a breath and then he said 'so which of these would you suggest?' and I told him to take the dragon one because the manager's been trying to get rid of it for ages. I told him to pay for it and get lost, so that's what he did. The next day he came back and asked me out."

"And you accepted?" Kagome asked.

Rin smirked. "Nope, not at first. I was still really angry at him. Then he started sending all of these gifts to work. First there were these huge bouquets of roses, then fancy boxes of chocolates, then he got me this expensive necklace! Well; eventually I told him I'd go out with him if he stopped giving me all of the presents and he agreed. We've been going out ever since."

Kagome giggled. "That's pretty cute."

"Yup," Sango agreed, "Cute. Weird, but cute. Pretty much sums Rin up, don't you think?"

"Hey!"

"Anyways, onto more important subjects." Sango said, ignoring Rin's outburst.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Like you and Inuyasha."

"Wait, what?"

Rin grinned. "Oh come on, Kagz. You can't say you don't like him. I've seen the way you look at him."

"How? How do I look at him?"

"You go all distant and blushy, like you don't know anyone else is there." Sango explained with a smirk.

"And you're always really smiley whenever he's around." Rin added.

"Smiley…?"

"Admit it Kagz, you like him." Sango said. Kagome turned a deep shade of red.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if you guys got married?" Rin said dreamily, "And if Fluffy and I got married? Then we'd be sisters…"

"WHAT?!" Kagomoe shrieked. Everyone sitting nearby turned and gave her weird looks, but she didn't notice. She was still staring at Rin as though she had grown a second head.

"We could have a double wedding, and matching dresses, and Sango and Miroku's kid could be the flower girl… unless it's a boy, then it would have to be the flower boy…"

"RIN!!" it was Sango's turn to yell at her friend. She grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her from the table.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Rin asked, confused.

"Come on Kagz, we're shopping again!" Sango called out as she continued walking to the exit. Kagome sighed and gathered her bags, following her friends out the door.

-

-

The subject of Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't brought up again, but the memory of their conversation stayed with Kagome all while they browsed through the shops. She had an argument with Sango when she chose out a very revealing white bikini but, of course, Sango won.

By the time Sango's father arrived at 4:00 Kagome's feet were aching badly, but she had finally gotten the hang of walking around without tripping every few steps. They all piled into the car with their merchandises and drove off back to Sango's house. It was a quiet trip back; everyone was too tired to say much.

"Ow, Kagz," Rin said, wincing, "You're feet look sore."

Sure enough Kagome's feet were covered in blisters. "Yeah, they do kind of hurt." Kagome admitted. She tried rubbing one of them but stopped when the pain made her yelp.

Sango's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Miroku! Yeah sorry, I left my phone at home while we went shopping."

Rin smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Sango, making Kagome laugh. Sango threw a pillow at the smaller girl.

"Yep, we're all here. Kagome? Yeah, she's here. I said all of us, didn't I?"

There was a moment of silence as Miroku said something into the phone. Sango's eyes fell on Kagome and stayed there, a small smirk spreading across her face. "Oh, does he now? Sure, I'll hand the phone over."

She took the phone away from her ear and handed it to Kagome. "_Someone _wants to talk to you, Kagz."

Frowning, Kagome pressed the mobile against her ear. "Hello…?" she asked.

"_Kagome?" _a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" she said a little too happily. Rin and Sango were both giggling, staring at her like they were just witnessing the funniest thing alive.

"_I just wanted to see how you're feeling. You know, after yesterday and all…"_

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. But… couldn't you have said that at school on Monday…?"

"…"

"Inuyasha, are you still there?" Kagome asked.

"_Yeah sorry about that. Just got lost in thought. You know I'll get Kouga for what he did to you."_

In front of her Rin and Sango were puckering their lips and making smooching noises. "Thanks, but I don't want anyone beaten up because of me."

"_Well, I'd better go."_

"Okay. Do you want me to hand the phone back to Sango?"

"_Yep, okay. But before I go, do you want to catch up some time? There's this movie on next weekend that looks pretty cool and Miroku's… _busy _all of next week. What do you think?"_

"Err…" Kagome suddenly lost interest in the mocking antics of her two friends and held the phone tighter.

"_Not like a date or anything. Just you know; two friends hanging out, maybe getting something to eat afterwards…"_

"Okay, sure."

"_Great! I'll see you Monday, then."_

"Yep. I'll hand you over to Sango."

"_Bye, Kagz."_

"See ya."

She handed the phone to Sango and reluctantly turned to Rin, who was bouncing up and down on the bed in anticipation.

"Well?" she demanded.

"He wanted to know if I would go and see movie with him next weekend." Kagome explained, blushing.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed. She stopped bouncing and grinned. "That's great! I knew you two would make a great couple!"

"As _friends_, Rin." Kagome said as calmly as possible.

"Oh, who cares? He's still taking you to the movies! And you still make a great couple!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She didn't even know why she bothered denying it. She liked Inuyasha. Still; she was afraid. She didn't want to ruin her new-found friendship, especially if her feelings were one-sided.

-

-

"Okay, see ya, Sango." Miroku said, hanging up the phone. He grinned at Inuyasha and petted him on the head. "Good boy." He said mockingly.

Inuyasha scowled and swatted his hand away. "Oh, shut up."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't see what the problem is. You like Kagome, don't you?"

"Well… yes, but-"

"And we have established that Kagome likes you."

"But-!"

"And now you're taking her on a date. So what's wrong?"

"I said we were going _as friends_. Not as a _couple_."

"Well, you'll just have to explain during the date."

"It's not that simple!"

"Actually Yash, it is. You're just making it a lot harder than it actually is."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He liked Kagome, but telling Miroku was definitely a mistake. It was Miroku who got him into these situations. How was he supposed to tell Kagome how he felt now?

-

-

Okay, I need advice. Do you guys think there should be KougaxAyame in this or not, coz I'm considering not having it. I will, but only if you guys want it. If not then I'll either pair them with other people or just keep them single.

**-**

**Comments:**

inuyashaloves kagome4ever: OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OAKY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OAKY OKAY OKAY OAKY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY lol

TearStainedLife: Thanks! Hehe, quick update, hope you like.

surien: I'm glad you like it! I heart reviews! Hehe...

CrystalMask: Stalkers! YAY! 8DD

iluvSokka46: Yay, two reviews at once from the same person! And nice ones! I feel special...

-


	11. I Love You

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK

...Kind of...

Anyway, sorry for keeping everyone waiting lol. I bet you all thought I was gone for good. Nope; I have too many plans for this story to stop writing now.

This chapter may seem really cheesy, but I love cheesy moments sooo... live with it lol.

P.S: Sorry to CrystalMask who voted against AyaKoug. Lol I hope you can stand the lovey-doveyness

* * *

"Thanks, Mrs. Kuwashima." Kagome said to Sango's mother as she stepped out of the car. The older woman smiled kindly.

"That's quite all right, Kagome. You know you're welcome any time. Oh; and please don't call me Mrs. Kuwashima. It makes me feel old. Just Houko will be fine."

Kagome smiled back. "Okay, thanks again. I'll just go back and tell Kohaku you're here." Houko nodded.

"Kohaku, your mom's here!" Kagome called out as she stumbled inside, dropping them to the floor with a sigh of relief. While she had been staying at Sango's house, Souta and Kohaku had been having a sleepover of their own at the shrine.

"'Kay, I'm coming!" Kohaku called out. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he was running out the door. "See you at school, Souta!" he yelled before disappearing out of sight.

"See ya, Kohaku!" Souta shouted after him. He walked into the hallway and grinned at his sister. "Hey, Kagome! Did you have fun?"

Kagome chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yeah, it was pretty fun. Exhausting, yes; but fun all the same. What did you do?"

Souta pulled a face. "Nothing, really. I hate this stupid cast! I can't do anything, it's boring!" he complained, gesturing to the plaster surrounding his broken arm.

"But you _do _get to eat all the ice cream you want." Kagome reminded him. Souta's boyish grin returned.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh no! I forgot to pause the game!" he hurried back to the room, hoping against hope that his character had survived.

Kagome sighed and picked up her bags once more. They were much heavier than she remembered. Maybe it was because of all the extra things Sango and Rin had snuck into them…?

On her way through the lounge room, she spotted her mother lying on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her breath was coming slowly and evenly. Kagome watched her for a while. _Oh, mom… _she thought with another sigh. Dropping off the bags in her room, she grabbed a woollen blanket and wrapped it around her mother's slender body.

"Sweet dreams, mom." She whispered before leaving the woman in peace.

-

-

As always, Kagome rose bright and early at 5:00am. When she was young she had always made a habit of trying to wake as early as possible, just so she could see her dad before he went to work. When she was a little older and learnt how to cook, she made breakfast for him each morning. As time passed they both became more dependant on Kagome's cooking and soon she prepared each meal. If she was busy or didn't have the time – which was rare because she didn't participate in any after-school activities – they would order pizza from the parlour just down the road.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over her body until her fingers began to wrinkle. Then, wrapping herself in her fluffy blue dressing gown, she went back to her room and began preparing for school. Sango had bought her a straightener on their outing and had spent Sunday morning showing her how to use it, so after blow-drying her hair and pulling on her school uniform, she set to work on the fluffy raven locks. She felt uneasy about applying make-up, so she left it and went down to the kitchen.

She was cracking the first couple of eggs into the frying pan when her mother stumbled through the doorway; yawning and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Kagome…?" she asked sleepily, a little confused.

"Hey, mom." Kagome replied cheerily, flashing Korari a smile.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked, still confused.

"I'm cooking breakfast," Kagome explained, "I hope you like scrambled eggs."

Korari pulled up a dining room chair and sat down. "Well… yes, but you know you don't have to cook breakfast. If you wanted scrambled eggs, I could have made them easily."

Kagome smiled once more; a gentle smile she had inherited from her mother. "But mom; I _wanted _to cook breakfast. I always cooked at home."

There was a silence as what Kagome had said sank in. Kagome cringed. _Oh no; I called America home! Now mom'll think I don't appreciate staying here._

To her surprise, Korari smiled back. "Okay, if it's what you want. But let me show you the Ginzou way of scrambling eggs. It's a lot easier."

-

-

"Wow Yash; you look terrible." Rin stated with a frown.

"Shut up." Inuyasha replied. Rin was right; he _did _look terrible. He felt terrible, too. Bruise-like rings circled his eyes and his face was pale from lack of sleep. He had been running late in the morning, so his hair was a complete mess and it was easy to tell he hadn't been able to wake up properly in his rush to get ready.

He had had a dream last night, only you couldn't really call it a dream. More of a painful memory. He had relived those last few moments with Kikyo.

He could still see her face; so pale, so serene, so… beautiful. And those intense brown eyes, staring up at him in that way that made it impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"_Why, Kikyo?" _he had rasped.

Kikyo had given him a sad look. Only it didn't look sad. It looked more… apologetic…

"_My family is moving, Inuyasha. This place; it's not going to get me anywhere. I'm going somewhere where our family can flourish and become something people will remember. I don't want to disappear. When I die, I will be remembered."_

Those words; they sounded like a well-rehearsed line. Over and over they played in his head. He had pushed her into a tight, protective hug; his face buried in her jet black hair.

"_I would never let you disappear. I love you, Kikyo."_

"_I love you too, Inuyasha."_

Even with all that said, she was gone the next day. There was no goodbye. The family had simply picked up and left. And there was no emails, no phone calls, no letters. He didn't know how to reach her and she obviously felt no need to contact him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" he blinked. Sango was waving her hand in front of his face, looking for a response.

"What?" he asked. Rin frowned.

"As I just said; maybe you should go and rest up in the sick bay. You look sick enough to be convincing."

The hanyou shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

Rin was about to retort, but at that moment Korari pulled up and Kagome stepped out of the car. Just seeing her face cleared his mind for a brief moment and for that blessed moment Kikyo completely drifted from his thoughts. She had straightened her hair, he noted; just like that Friday at the restaurant. It looked pretty… no; more than pretty. She looked _hot_.

"Hey, Kagz!" Rin greeted with her usual cheer and brilliant grin. Kagome smiled back shyly.

"Hi." She replied. Her eyes turned to Inuyasha, stopped and widened. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

It was then that Inuyasha's headache returned.

He winced, but managed a reassuring smile at his friend. "Yeah; I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all."

"Well, okay… if you say so…" Kagome mumbled doubtfully. The bell rang shrilly above them; making them all jump and making Inuyasha cringe and cover his ears.

"Ooooow…" he said, while muttering every cuss word he knew under his breath.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Rin exclaimed. She grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her off down the hall, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to blink at one another for a moment, then scuttle off to SOSE.

Luckily the teacher was running late, giving the pair plenty of time to seat themselves and sort out their books. Well; Kagome sorted through her books. As soon as Inuyasha sat down he groaned softly and rested his head on the table. Kagome looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then she reached over and touched his shoulder, ever-so lightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her. He gave her a small smile, knowing all too well that it wasn't very convincing. "I'm fine, really. Your hair looks really nice, by the way."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

The teacher walked in and both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to the front, although it wasn't long before Inuyasha fell asleep at his desk.

-

-

"Look at it, Kagura! It's all straight and shiny! Ooh, I think I'm in love!"

"What? You mean to tell me you're gay?"

"No, idiot! I'm not talking about _Kagome_. Look at her hair. It's gorgeous. Wish I had hair like that…"

"You're the one who wanted to cut it short."

"That's not the point! It makes me wonder, though… what on earth was she doing wearing it all frizzy and wild like before? It did nothing for her complexion."

"Beats me."

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried desperately to concentrate on what Mr. Myoga was saying. Such a task was made difficult though, what with Kagura and Yura's extremely loud whispering. She tapped her pencil against the blank page in front of her, trying desperately to remember the song that had been playing on the radio on the way to school.

_I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here  
Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same…_

All the Same by the Sick Puppies. That was what it was called.

She was concentrating so hard on not listening to Kagura and Yura that she jumped when a small piece of crumpled paper landed on her desk.

_Excited about your date with Yash this weekend? –Rin_

Kagome sighed. Trust Rin to bring up her 'date' in the middle of Algebra.

_For the last time Rin, it's not a date. We're just friends going to see a movie together, _she replied, tossing back the note when Mr. Myoga's back was turned.

It didn't take long before the note was returned to her. _Seriously Kagz, _it read, _I can't believe you're so naive! He __obviously__ likes you. And I have pretty good reason to believe that __you__ like __him__. This is the perfect opportunity for you two to admit your feelings for each other!_

_Anyway, what's the answer for question 5b? –Rin_

Kagome turned bright red as she read the little message. _Is it really that obvious? _She thought, biting her lip.

Rin watched her friend turn bright red with a smirk. The slip of paper landed on her desk once more.

_57.39. That's the answer to 5b._

-

-

At recess Kagome's heart was beating hard and fast as she approached the cafeteria. She knew that Ayame would be there. Kouga would probably be there, too. She didn't want to face their wrath.

She kept her eyes fixed on the ground as she sat down, not daring to look up in case she met Ayame's penetrating glare. She felt Inuyasha shift beside her and gentle fingers brushed her hand. She looked up at him, he stared back at her. A small burst of confidence burst inside her and she willed herself to smile. Nothing, not even Ayame and Kouga was going to bring her down.

That was when she turned around and saw Ayame's furious face. Her heart instantly plummeted. How could she even think that they wouldn't affect her? Ayame was her _friend_. Her hatred was drilling a hole in Kagome's heart.

-

-

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay Kagz?" Rin said cheerily as she waved goodbye. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, see ya Rin."

She watched her friend leave, then heard a painfully familiar voice call her name.

"Kagome! Wait!"

It was Kouga. In an instant he was beside her, holding her arm to keep her from leaving and holding a pleading note in his eyes. Kagome could see that his actions were through desperation.

"Listen Kagome, I'm really sorry. What I did… I didn't mean to, okay? I shouldn't have done it, I understand that now. It's just… your scent… and the way you looked… guh! Look, it's not that your not pretty or anything, I just… Ayame…"

"It's okay, Kouga." Kagome interrupted quietly.

Kouga stared at her for a moment. "No Kagome, it's not okay. Because of me, Ayame is taking out her anger on you. It's not fair on you."

"You love her, don't you?"

Kouga blinked, startled by the unexpected question. "I what?"

"You do, I can tell. Why don't you just go and say it? Go and tell the truth. Then she'll be happy. You can't let someone like her go. Otherwise, in a few years you'll look back and think about everything you missed over the years, all because you never showed her how much you cared. She won't wait forever, you know."

Kouga opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again. He swallowed hard and eventually managed a, "Thank you." Before letting go of her arm and walking off.

Little did Kagome know, but a certain hanyou was listening in on their conversation. _You can't let someone like her go… She won't wait forever, you know. _The words echoed inside his head.

He had let go of Kikyo. Was he going to let go of Kagome, too?

-

-

The next day, Ayame watched Kagome walk off to Gym with Sango and Rin. They were giggling about something. Oh; how she hated that girl. She hated Sango and Rin too, for not hating her. She hated Kouga for liking her more than herself. _She hated everything about Kagome_.

"Don't worry about her, Ayame." Yura cooed, twiddling with a strand of her fiery red hair.

"Yeah; we're your new friends now." Abi added with a grin.

Ayame just nodded at them. She didn't know why she was even hanging around with them. She didn't like them any more than she liked Rin and Sango at that moment, but… she was just so angry at Kagome…

At Gym, she stood throwing a basketball into the much higher ring, practicing her technique, trying not to think of the girl standing not too far away from her. It didn't work. Then she saw a football bounce toward her. Without thought, she picked it up and turned around to return it to its user…

…Only to find Kouga, grinning uncomfortably and scratching his head sheepishly.

"Thanks, Ayame." He murmured.

Ayame didn't answer. She went back to shooting hoops, expecting Kouga to walk off. He didn't.

"Ayame, can we talk? There's something I really need to tell you." He pleaded.

"We're done talking, Kouga."

"No, we're not!" he ripped the ball from Ayame's arms and turned her to face him. She stared at the ground. "Look at me, Ayame."

She couldn't.

"Look at me."

She could feel the hot tears welling in her eyes. She tried desperately to push them away, knowing all too well that Kouga could smell them.

"Ayame, _look at me!_"

Slowly she raised her head to meet his ice-blue gaze. The eyes were soft, loving, _pleading_. They begged for forgiveness.

But she was not that easy to forgive.

"You think that you can just go around kissing random girls, and then say _you're sorry_? How do I know you're serious? How do I know you're not secretly going out with her, or any of the other girls in this school? _How do I know? _Why do I even care? It's not like we're dating or anything. You don't need to apologise and I don't need to forgive. Now, go away."

Kouga didn't go away. He gripped Ayame's shoulders even tighter than before and leant close to her face, letting his sweet breath play on her cheek. She couldn't help it. The proximity made her heart flutter and her face flushed pink. She was frozen. _Why? Why does he have this affect on me? He broke my heart! I hate him, _she thought, the tears coming back hard and fast. Still, deep down, she knew she didn't hate him.

_She loved him._

"Ayame, please try and understand," Kouga whispered too quietly for any of the other demons to hear what they were saying, "I hurt you. I didn't mean to, but I did. I… I lost control. But you know, when I saw you standing there, crying, all I wanted to do was hug you. I wanted to wipe your tears, Ayame, are you listening to me? I love you. Please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

That was it. The floodgates opened. Large, salty tears fell from Ayame's eyes and in moments she was sobbing into Kouga's Gym uniform as he hugged her and whispered things in her ear. She was so happy. This was everything that she had ever dreamed of.

"I-I love you, too." She croaked when the subbing and crying had ceased. She felt a tad embarrassed and knew that lots of people had turned to look at her, but she didn't want to leave the comfort of Kouga's arms. Still, when they finally pulled away and Kouga took her by the hand, she knew that she didn't have to be in his arms for forever to be happy. She would always be in his heart, no matter what.

* * *

HOORAY FOR CHEESINESS! Lol.

**Reviews**

**Inu/Kaglover101Lol: **Oh don't you worry. I have big plans for Inu and Kags's date... but you'll have to wait 'til the next chappie to find out what...

**Inuyasha-Girl01: **Yeah I ended up putting them together, but I think they'll only be a minor couple so they won't really have that many relationship issues.

**lost-in-the-mist-courtney: **OH NOES! I UPDATED SO LATE. DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO DIE??!?!!

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever: **lol you ask for more, I gives you more...

**krazygirl140: **Yeah I agree lol. Unfortunately Kagz is a little dense so she doesn't quite understand the signs. xD

**iluvSokka46: **Thanks I'm glad you like it. I hate the way that Rin and Sesshy got together, though... I will change it... when I can be bothered... xD;

**kittyb78: **Thank you!

**CrystalMask: **Oh noes! Please do not harm me, oh mavelont one!

Yours truly, Wolfii


	12. Heart Attack

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Inuyasha, you wouldn't be watching the show. I'd construct it to my liking and of course, no one would like that. ;)

That Saturday Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame were all in Sango's room; Sango and Rin searching through Sango's wardrobe while Ayame straightened Kagome's hair

That Saturday Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame were all in Sango's room; Sango and Rin searching through Sango's wardrobe while Ayame straightened Kagome's hair. Ayame had sheepishly apologised to Kagome for the misunderstanding and Kagome had been more than happy to forgive.

"What about this?" Sango asked, holding up a baby pink, V-neck dress coming down to the knees.

Rin snorted and shook her head. "Nope; definitely not. No offence Kagz, but I don't think pink is really your colour. What about this?" she showed Sango the satin blouse she was studying.

Sango gave her friend a pointed look. "Satin? To a _movie_? Nope; sorry Rin, that just doesn't work."

"Okay, okay; I admit it's a little over the top. How about this one?"

"RIN!!"

"Are you excited?" Ayame asked. Kagome shrugged and twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably.

"A little… I guess…" she admitted.

"Of course she's excited! She's going on a date with one of the most wanted guys in school!"

"It's not a date, Sango." Kagome reminded her tiredly. She didn't even know why she denied it any more. Obviously none of them believed her.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Rin! What do you think of this?"

"That's heaps cute! And look; it'd go with this quite well, don't you think?"

"Perfect!"

Kagome, Rin, Sango and Ayame piled into a taxi and drove off to the cinema where Kagome was to be dropped off. When she stepped out the others waved and wished her luck, leaving Kagome feeling more than a little nervous. Sango and Rin had picked out a navy and white striped top with halter straps and a short denim skirt. Her feet were snug in a navy pair of platform slingback shoes, matching the colour of her shirt.

Inuyasha greeted her at the cinema doors with a grin and a simple 'Hey'. She smiled in reply and they both walked into the cinema, discussing what they were going to watch.

"What about that one?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to a poster displaying the new horror film released a couple of days before.

Kagome's face paled slightly. "Uh… are you sure…?" she asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah. I'm just not that great with gore and stuff, that's all."

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around."

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded. Then they both went to purchase their movie tickets.

They were both seated in the cinema, with a big box of popcorn and two large cups of coke, all bought by Inuyasha who refused to let Kagome pay or anything.

The movie had begun and the opening credits were rolling, with creepy music playing in the background. Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention, though. His eyes were set on the girl beside him, sipping at her coke and trying her best to appear calm and collected.

He wanted to tell her so badly about how he felt, but he couldn't summon the words. _You can't let someone like her go… She won't wait forever, you know. _Did Kagome realise how many times her words had played through his mind? He wasn't going to let her go, not ever. It was time to get his act together. Kikyo was gone, but Kagome was right here, watching a movie with him. She wasn't going to leave like her cousin did.

The first screams began, loud and shrill from the speakers on either side of the room. Kagome was gripping the armrests so tightly her hands were turning white. Eyes fixed on the screen, she watched as the first victim was decapitated. Blood was everywhere, people were screaming and an evil cackle was coming from the now dead woman's murderer. It was scary.

She visibly jumped when a cool hand brushed against hers. Inuyasha was smiling reassuringly down at her. _"It's okay," _he mouthed softly.

Kagome smiled back and nodded. _"I know." _She mouthed back.

She turned back to the movie, Inuyasha's fingers still massaging relaxing circles on her hand. The movie didn't seem quite as bad now, or maybe she simply wasn't paying as much attention to the moving images on the screen any more. She was too busy concentrating on shooing the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

They emerged from the cinema a while later, Inuyasha stretching and yawning while Kagome watched, a slight smile on her face.

Inuyasha caught her expression and gave her a puzzled look. "What?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

"No seriously, what's so funny."

"Nothing, really. It just doesn't seem as though you just watched a horror movie. If anything it looks as though you just watched a chick flick."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah; I've watched tonnes of horror movies. Sesshomaru's a major fan and we used to watch them together when I was twelve. Scared me senseless, but it was fun. We'd sit in front of the television with loads of popcorn and whenever Fluffy heard mom approaching we'd switch channels to some boring cartoon."

"Sounds like fun." Kagome offered.

"Yeah, it was. Anyway; do you want something to eat? There's an icecream shop just down the road selling the best sundaes."

"Sure."

Several minutes later, both teenagers were seated in said icecream shop, Kagome laughing at a story Inuyasha had told. Inuyasha simply smiled and relished the sweet tinkle of her voice flooding his ears.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Kagome said through her giggles. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yeah, I was a pretty weird kid. So what about you? Did anything strange happen to you when you were little?"

Kagome stirred her sundae with a plastic spoon as she thought. "Well… I had a crush on this guy in grade 3…"

There was a period of silence as Kagome became lost in her thoughts, still stirring her icecream. "And…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it didn't turn out too well. He was the class clown, you know? I wasn't the only one who liked him, either. There was this really mean girl in my class… she threatened to kill me if I didn't stop liking him. It was pretty funny, now that I think about it. It didn't seem that funny when she had me pinned against the wall, though."

Inuyasha smiled, a heart-melting grin showing his fangs. "Did you stop liking him?"

Kagome snorted. "Nope, it's kind of hard to give up on someone just like that. I wrote him a letter explaining my feelings. But in the end it was pointless; he took my note as a joke and read it to the class. It was so embarrassing. And _she _heard it as well."

"What; the girl who threatened you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, she threw a fit and gave me a couple of bruises. She bit my arm too, but the next day she must have realized he didn't like me because she went back to pretending I didn't exist."

She fell silent. The sadness in her eyes didn't escape Inuyasha's notice. "Kagome, did many people treat you like that? As though you didn't exist, I mean."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then gave a small nod.

That made Inuyasha angry. He grabbed Kagome's hand, making her jump and blush at the same time. "Listen Kagome, it doesn't matter what those idiots in America thought of you. You have friends here; friends who see you for who you truly are. We care about you!"

_Tell her, _a voice at the back of his mind was saying, _tell her now. Tell her how much she means to you!_

"Kagome," his voice was soft now. "I want you to know… and don't take it as a joke, okay? I lo-"

Kagome's cell phone went off. Both of them jumped and Inuyasha turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Hello?" Kagome said, answering the phone. Inuyasha could hear a string of words coming from a woman on the other end of the line, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Yes, this is Kagome Higarashi. Is something wrong?" Another pause, more babbling from the phone. Kagome suddenly turned ghostly pale. Inuyasha could see her hand shaking. He brushed her shoulder with his fingers and gave her a questioning look, but Kagome ignored him. She clutched the phone tightly to her ear. "Are you sure? Is she okay?" her voice was no more than a whisper now.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll get there as soon as I can." Kagome hung up and looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou could see tears forming in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. I have to go." She said softly, her voice trembling.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, immediately concerned, "Don't block me out. Tell me what's happening."

Kagome paused. The first salty tears slid down her cheeks. Finally she spoke. "It's my mom. She… she… she had a heart attack!"

Inuyasha sat in shock, not quite sure what to say as he watched Kagome break down into tears. Slowly he reached out and took her hand.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

Kagome nodded and gave a small sniff. "Thank you."

The ride to the hospital was silent, save for the occasional sniff from a tearful Kagome. As soon as the car was parked they both jumped out of the car and hurried to the hospital entrance. The nurse at the front desk pointed them to a waiting room, showing no sympathy or emotion to the distraught Kagome.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said sarcastically with a sneer as he led the poor girl to the room.

"No problem." The nurse shot him a horribly fake smile, obviously not catching the heavy mocking tone of the hanyou's voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha both sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited. Minutes passed and Kagome began tapping the arm rest with her fingernails. The nervous tapping continued until Inuyasha enveloped her hand in his. She looked up at him and he was aware of how horribly upset she looked. He _hated _it when she was upset.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm just… I don't… what if… I'm so scared!" she burst into tears.

"Shh." The hanyou wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace and felt her shaking body against his. He pulled away and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Listen Kagome, everything's going to be okay. You're mom's a strong woman. She'll pull through. Understand?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. Then she gave a small nod.

"Good. Now, there's something I have to ask you. I'm not sure if this is the right time, but… Kagome, would you be my girlfriend?" he looked at her hopefully.

Kagome blinked for a moment. _He just… he… what? I must be dreaming. _"Sorry, can you say that again?"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly and pulled her close again, this time kissing her tenderly on the forehead. Kagome swallowed hard.

"Do you understand now? I want you, Kagome. Do you want me?"

There was another moment of silence and Inuyasha was suddenly sure that she was going to say no. Then an amazing thing happened. Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'd love that." She whispered.

A doctor came later and found them sitting in the same plastic chairs, fast asleep. Inuyasha's arm was wrapped protectively around Kagome's shoulder and the girl had a small smile hovering on her lips. The doctor sighed and shook his head with a small smile of his own. _Kids… _he thought.

* * *

Reviews...

**krazygirl140:** I know, I'm horrible. I'm sorry. But ah well, life goes on lol.

**iluvSokka46: **check! They're together. Hehehe...

**Inuyasha-Girl01: **OH YAH!! CHEESINESS ROCKS! :D Lol.

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney: **oh that's good. I don't like being unforgiven. :)

**CrystalMask: **oh that's good! Lol you had me worried... I too have a large amount of homework but ah well. Life goes on.

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120: **well... it's SUPPOSED to be about Kagz and Inu, but I wanted to put all of this other stuff in first. Inukag will be coming in heavy, just give it time. :)

**kittyb78: **Thank you :D


	13. Just a Couple of Surprises

HA! TWO UPDATES IN THE SAME MONTH! BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT ONE COMING! Lol...

Sorry, I understand that some people found the last chapter a tad cheesy. You have to understand that it was finished in the middle of the night after I finished my SOSE homework (which took FOREVER), so my brain was completely scrambled. Besides; I like cheesy. It's cute.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

_

* * *

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…_

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and winced. The beep of the machine connected to Kagome's mother was giving him a headache. It was far too high-pitched for his sensitive ears.

"Mom… are you okay…?" Kagome asked softly. Her hand was trembling as she reached out and brushed the older woman's arm.

Korari smiled weakly. "I'm fine, dear. I'm sorry for scaring you. I suppose I've been working a little hard these days. Work has been so hectic lately and what with you and Souta and everything…"

"Please mom, it's okay. You should have said something."

"I know, honey. It just gets so stressful sometimes. A little too stressful, as it would appear." Korari sighed.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked after a moment's silence.

"He's at Sango's house. I've organised for you and your brother to stay there while I'm in hospital. Houko and I agreed that it would be for the best, seeing as you and Sango are such good friends." She smiled. Then she turned in Inuyasha's direction.

"Ah, hello Inuyasha. How are you?"

"Not too bad." Inuyasha answered with a smile of his own.

Kagome looked from her mother to her boyfriend, confused. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Korari nodded. "That's right. It seems that you two are quite cosy." She looked pointedly at their entwined hands. Kagome turned beetroot red.

"Y-yes. Inuyasha asked me out today." She explained.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry for making your first day as a couple so horrible."

"Don't apologise! It's not your fault." Kagome protested. Just then a nurse dressed all in white walked in and smiled politely at them.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over."

"But-"

"You can see your mother tomorrow. For now, it's best that she has some rest and time to recuperate."

Kagome shut her mouth and nodded, leaving the room and followed closely by Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha." Korari called. Inuyasha stopped in the doorway and turned. "Can I have a moment?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled at Kagome, who was blinking in confusion. "It's okay. I'll see you downstairs, alright?"

Kagome nodded and followed the nurse down the corridor. Inuyasha turned back to Korari.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked calmly.

Korari sighed and looked at him knowingly. "Inuyasha, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that this isn't some kind of rebound from Kikyo. I know how much you loved her. Please, promise me that this isn't a sick attempt to relive your moments with Kagome's cousin because they look similar!"

Inuyasha was silent, his bangs covering his eyes. When he looked up he was smiling softly.

"Korari-san, let me tell _you _something. Kikyo and Kagome are entirely different people. They don't even look the same. I admit that that might have been the reason I came to know her, but I love her for her, Kikyo or no Kikyo."

Korari smiled. "Good. That's all I wanted to know. Goodnight, Inuyasha. And take care of my daughter."

"I will."

When Kagome and Inuyasha (who refused to go home until Kagome was safely at Sango's house, despite the girl's protests) arrived at the Kuwashima household they were surprised to see the no-so-small party waiting to meet them. Sango was there of course, seated next to Miroku whose arm was wrapped protectively around his girlfriend's shoulder. The two were still going strong as a couple, although every once in a while Miroku's hand would wander somewhere it shouldn't and he would receive a hard slap from Sango. Rin and Sesshomaru had also shown up, although Sesshomaru was mostly there to comfort a very distraught Rin. Ayame was pacing Sango's sparkly clean kitchen (Houko, Sango's mother, had a tendency of going on cleaning rampages when she was upset) while Kouga's eyes followed her up and down the room. Even Houjo, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were there. The only people who were missing were Michiko, Noboru, Hiroto and Shou, but that was understandable as they lived on the other side of town.

All ten of them raced out of the house as soon as Houko announced the couple's arrival in a small yellow taxi. Rin immediately pounced on Kagome and enveloped her in a strangling hug, knocking her a couple of steps backward and tearing Inuyasha's hand from hers. No one had noticed the simple yet cute gesture, so of course none of them knew of the event that had occurred between them. They were much more concerned about the event concerning Kagome's mother.

"Are you okay Kagz?" Rin asked. There were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome wheezed. _Trust Rin to get herself so worked up over her friends, _she thought with a smile. "Err… can't… breathe…"

"Oops, sorry." Rin sheepishly loosened her grip.

"We were going to come to the hospital, but we figured you'd want some time alone with your mom." Sango explained.

"Hospitals are so scary," Yuka shuddered, "All white and stuff… and the smell! Urgh!"

Almost everyone rolled their eyes. Houjo wrapped his arms around Yuka's small body in a hug that would have appeared romantic if he hadn't hugged Eri the exact same way just a week ago. "Aww don't worry, my angel. I know exactly what you mean and I will protect you!"

Yuka was practically glowing as she looked up at him. "Oh Houjo, you're so _sweet_."

Miroku made a gagging motion while Inuyasha silently made an exaggerated copy of the way Yuka was speaking; fluttering his eyelashes hysterically and clasping his hands together with one foot in the air. Everyone was sniggering, although they tried their best to hide it.

"Sis!" a familiar voice shouted just before Kagome was bombarded by her brother. He sniffled miserably into the teen's shirt while hugging her tightly. Kagome patted his back with a soft smile.

"I-I was so scared and I w-was just sta-standing there when she… when she just fell d-down! A-and I didn't know w-what to do coz you w-weren't there a-and I c-c-called the h-hospital and t-they t-t-took her away in an ambulance…" he babbled through his tears. To Kagome he appeared so much younger than she imagined.

"It's okay Souta, mom's fine. She just wants us to stay here until she's better. Won't that be fun? You can play video games with Kohaku!" Kagome replied, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to work.

"Y-yeah… it'll be fun…" he grinned and just like that the old Souta returned. He rushed back inside to find Kohaku.

"Sango's parents were kind enough to let us stay the night." Ayame told Kagome as they walked inside.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Well; me, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku. And Inuyasha, if he wants to." She added.

Inuyasha snorted. "You couldn't have gotten rid of me if you wanted to."

Ayame grinned. "That's what I thought."

While they were outside Houko and Hiroshi had been busying themselves inside making hot chocolates for everyone. After thanking the two the teens all proceeded to the dining room where they drank and talked.

At around 1:30 Houjo, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka declared it was time to leave.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?" Houjo asked as he shrugged on his jacket.

Inuyasha let out a small growl, but stopped when Kagome gave him a knowing look. "Sure. I'll be right back, everyone."

It was cold outside. Kagome, who hadn't brought a jacket with her, was shivering although she did her best to conceal it.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked. She was suddenly struck by the realization that when she first moved, she wouldn't have been able to say anything in this situation. She would have been petrified just being alone with a guy. Her friends, family and of course, Inuyasha had changed that for the better.

Houjo suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry about your mother Kagome, I truly am. I wanted you to know that if you ever needed someone to lean on, I'm always here." He brushed her cheek with a finger.

"Um… thanks…?" Kagome said awkwardly. She really didn't like where this was going.

"You don't understand, Kagome," Houjo sighed, "Listen, Yuka… she's pretty, but after a while she gets a little annoying."

"So why are you going out with her then?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly my point. Why am I going out with Yuka when the girl of my dreams is standing right in front of me?"

He leaned down, obviously intending to kiss her, but Kagome wriggled out of his grasp. "Sorry Houjo, but I don't understand."

"Don't understand? What's there to understand? Go out with me!" he sounded a little irritated now.

Kagome was reminded of Naraku and what he had almost done to her on her second day of school. A wave of fear hit, but died when she remembered Inuyasha. He was there to protect her. She wouldn't be scared while she was his girlfriend.

"Sorry Houjo," she said so calmly she shocked Houjo and herself, "But Inuyasha and I are already going out."

Houjo sighed. "I see. It figures; the beautiful ones are always taken." He smile and brushed her cheek once more. "Well you know, if things get tough between you two… there's always me. I'll be waiting." With that he winked and walked off. Kagome blinked after him and shook her head. Some people just didn't get a hint.

"What did Houjo want?" Sango asked when Kagome walked back inside.

"Not much," she glanced at Inuyasha and mouthed, _I'll tell you later_. Sango nodded.

"Well do you guys feel like a movie? I'm not tired, anyone interested in joining me?" Sango asked, standing up. Miroku was beside her in a flash.

"I'm in if you are, Sango dearest." He said with a grin. Sango blushed lightly and elbowed him in the ribs.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome questioningly. "You feel like a movie?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah; as long as it's not scary." She answered.

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. The two were completely unaware that everyone in the room was watching them.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Rin screeched. Inuyasha broke away and frowned at them, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT?!" Sango joined in with Rin's yelling.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING OUT?!" Ayame screamed. Now all three girls were yelling at Kagome and Inuyasha's, whose ears were flattened against his head.

"Geez, could you get much louder?" he muttered. His complaint was completely ignored.

"So little brother, you have finally found yourself a girlfriend." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Inuyasha scowled. "Oh, shut up." he said, but he had his arm wrapped protectively around Kagome's waist. Kagome was turning a very bright shade of red.

"So when exactly did this happen?" Miroku asked.

"At the hospital, after the movie." Kagome answered softly.

"Good on ya, Yash." Kouga said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Well, are we going to watch that movie or what?" Kagome said, desperate to take the attention away from herself. Everyone laughed, but slowly began their way to Sango's lounge room, still talking about Inuyasha and Kagome. The girls went off to choose from the large selection of DVDs in the other room while the guys perched themselves on the comfy sofas.

(With the Girls)

"Alright Kagz," Sango said as they sat in front of the large DVD cabinet, "Give us details!"

Kagome turned beet red. "Well… we went to the movie…"

Everyone listened closely to Kagome's tale, nodding as they sorted through Sango's movie collection (**A/N: **multitasking!), but by the end all of them had crowded around Kagome and abandoned the DVD cabinet.

"That is so _sweet_!" Rin cooed with a wide grin.

"Aww, I never knew Yash had a soft side." Ayame added.

"Of course he does! Too bad he only chooses to share it with Kagome!" Sango corrected, winking at Kagome.

"Hey! Are you girls done choosing DVDs or what?" they heard Inuyasha yell. All of the girls giggled.

"See, what did I tell you?" Miroku said with a smug smirk.

Inuyasha scowled. "Yeah yeah, you were right. Happy?"

"Mildly."

"So little brother, as hard as I find it to understand why a girl would like you, I must express my congratulations!" Sesshomaru said, clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha leaned away from him with a nervous expression on his face.

"Are you feeling okay, Sesshomaru?" he asked. Miroku and Kouga laughed.

"So what exactly did you ask her?" Kouga wanted to know.

"Err… if she wanted to go out with me…?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "He means _how _did you ask her?"

"I dunno… we were just kind of sitting in the hospital and she was upset… so I asked her if she wanted to go out. I don't think she believed me."

"So what did you do?" Kouga prodded.

Inuyasha scowled. "This is stupid. Hey! Are you girls done choosing DVDs or what?" he shouted. His friends all sniggered.

A couple of minutes later the group of eight were all gathered around the TV. Houko had made a large batch of popcorn. She was very understanding; saying that she couldn't sleep either and if anyone needed her she would be just down the hall. Rin was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap on the floor, with Sesshomaru leaning against the couch. On the couch Sango was lying with her head on Miroku's lap. It was an utter shock that he didn't get any ideas, but maybe he was just too tired. Kouga and Ayame had taken a large beanbag from Sango's room and were snuggled up close. Then there was Kagome and Inuyasha. They too had a couch to themselves, but they didn't spread out like Sango. They were nestled up cosily at one end of the couch, Kagome's head on Inuyasha's shoulder. It wasn't long until they were all asleep. When Houko walked into the room later that night she smiled softly to herself and turned the television off. Then she quietly crept out of the room, leaving the content couples to their dreams.

* * *

Reviews!

**iluvSokka46: **SHE LIVES! Tehe... yes, I am full of surprises... ;)

**kittyb78: **Thanks!

**fluffyluver666: **Oh noes! My unmentionables! -sees kangaroos hopping around outside- NUU! THEY HAVE ME UNMENTIONABLES!! D: Lol.

**krazygirl140: **Lol well I hurried to finish this chappie just for you. :)

**Inuyasha-Girl01: **AT LAST!!

**ChristinaAngel: **Yeah I'm a major sucker for fluff too. Hehe... fluff buddies!

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120: **Thanks!

**Kristine: **Cool. Thanks for the info!


	14. Intentions?

I hate this chapter. I feel like I wasted so much time over nothing. It's just so...boring...

;; Please don't hate me, guys. I'm hoping to have the next one done by the end of the week. Key word... _hoping_...

"Hello, everyone." Korari said as the large group filed into the small room.

"Mom!" Souta cried as he rushed over to the woman, hugging her tightly. Korari let out a small cough as she ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

"Hey Souta. Are you being good?" she asked.

Souta nodded furiously.

Korari grinned. "Good. I'm glad."

"How are you feeling, Korari?" Houko asked softly.

"I'm fine. A little tired, but apart from that, fine. So…" she turned to the gathering of teenagers, "What do you have planned for today?"

"We're going to the mall later, but we wanted to see how you were first." Rin explained.

"Oh, how sweet. You don't have to worry about me, though. I'm fine. I just need a little bed rest and I'll be as right as rain. And I certainly don't approve of you spoiling your plans because of me."

"But mom-" Kagome began. Korari cut her off.

"No, don't argue Kagome. Houko and I can have a nice chat while you're off having fun."

"What about Kohaku and Souta?" Sango asked, glancing in the younger boys' direction.

Hiroshi decided to speak up. "I can take them home. It'll be fun; we can order pizza and do some guy stuff together."

"It's settled then!" Houko exclaimed. She grinned at the bewildered teenagers. "I'll call a taxi and we'll drop around to pick you up when Sango rings. You have fun, now!"

Still confused, the teenagers filed out of the room. They had officially been shooed.

-

-

"Hey Rin, look!" Sango cried, pointing toward a shop window. Rin frowned for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! It's that skirt!" she yelled. All of the guys except for Miroku winced, their ears pierced by Rin's enthusiasm.

"And what skirt would that be?" Ayame asked, puzzled.

"Rin's wanted it for forever and a day," Sango explained, "Last year we went to the mall and Rin tried it on, but she didn't have any money so we decided to come back and buy it the next day. But when we got there, it was gone! Some other girl had bought it!"

"I haven't seen anything closely resembling it since; it's been bugging me for ages." Rin said as she dragged her friends through the shop over to the item, pausing for a moment to look at it in awe before pulling it off the rack with a prideful flourish.

It was a chocolate brown tweed miniskirt, with a layer of darker material underneath the latter. A dark brown ribbon twisted around the waistband for an extra touch. Rin flounced over to the accountant and asked for the price with a grin. The happy expression left however when the accountant said something, obviously the cost for the item. Her shoulders slumped and her lower lip trembled miserably.

That was Sesshomaru's cue to step in. He strode over calmly, took out his wallet and put a few cash notes on the table. Rin's face brightened again and she embraced her boyfriend tightly.

The remaining group could hear Rin's babbled appreciation as the couple walked over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, oh Sesshy THANK YOU!!" she said over and over again. Sesshomaru shushed her gently, but couldn't hide the smug smirk contorting his mouth.

"Suck up." Inuyasha muttered to his brother as they walked out of the double doors. Sesshomaru elbowed him in the ribs.

"Rin appreciated it. Look at her; how could I deny my girlfriend of that happiness?" Sesshomaru asked, nodding towards Rin who had begun babbling to the girls all over again. "Maybe you should try doing the same with Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I'd take advice from _you_,Sesshomaru."

This was short-lived however, as his heart melted as soon as they walked into the next shop and he saw Kagome staring at a pair of white high-heel shoes with a wistful expression. He sighed and walked over, knowing immediately that she wouldn't have enough money and that she would be too shy to tell someone about her desire.

"Here ya go." He murmured with a small smile, throwing a couple of cash notes into Kagome's hands. She looked down at the money, then up at her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I said," Inuyasha cut her off, putting a hand over her mouth, "Don't worry about it." With that said he grabbed the pair of shoes and headed over to the cash register.

Kagome followed him, still arguing feebly. "Inuyasha, please! I probably wouldn't wear them! You don't have to throw money away for me; especially over some shoes."

Inuyasha stopped so suddenly Kagome bumped into him. She took a small step backward and blinked as he turned to look at her.

"Kagome, you're my girlfriend. I love you. I _want _to throw money away for you. So would you please stop arguing and let me?"

Kagome blushed and nodded weakly, caving in. She didn't miss the smirk as her boyfriend kissed her on the top of the head, either.

-

-

"You are such a suck up." Miroku teased as they walked out of the store, Kagome clutching the bag containing her shoes as though she were afraid to let go. Inuyasha glanced at her, then at Miroku with a raised eyebrow.

"_Me _sucking up? What about _you_?" he gestured to the heap of bags Miroku was carrying, all items bought by Sango.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Yeah yeah, whatever. It's almost as though they're controlling us through witchcraft. Do you think they've cast some kind of spell over us to make us do whatever they please?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Probably."

-

-

There was a surprise waiting for Kagome when Hiroshi dropped them off at Sango's house. A familiar man was sitting at the kitchen table, steaming mug of coffee in hand as he chatted to Houko. He turned when the eight teenagers walked in.

"Kagome?" he asked as he pushed the chair back and stood. Kagome stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me honey."

"Dad!" she cried as she raced into his arms, hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too."

After they had hugged for a while, Kagome pulled back and took a good look at him. She had been terrified that something would happen to him while she was away in Japan, but he appeared to be more or less the same as he had been when she left, save for the new stubble on his chin.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Kagome asked.

Her father bit his lip. "I heard about what happened to your mother."

"…Oh…"

"I was so worried, Kagome. As soon as I heard about Korari I packed my bags and jumped on the first plane travelling to Tokyo." He explained.

"What about work?"

"Family always comes first. I put work before family once and I don't ever plan on doing it again."

Kagome didn't have time to ponder what he meant when Inuyasha walked in, carrying the remainder of a chocolate biscuit packet. He gestured it in her direction, his mouth already full of the chocolaty goodness.

"Thought you'd be hungry." He explained after swallowing.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She said softly.

Her father looked from Kagome, to Inuyasha, and then back to Kagome again. He raised an eyebrow. "And to who do I owe such a pleasure?" he asked.

Kagome blinked and blushed, suddenly becoming very interested in her shoes. "Um, dad; this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meet my dad. Inuyasha's my boyfriend."

The two men shook hands. Kagome's father was frowning. "Well Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you. But if you wouldn't mind answering a simple question; what exactly are your intentions to my daughter?"

Kagome choked on her biscuit. Inuyasha, however, appeared calm. "Mr. Higarashi; I assure you I don't have any."

The older man cracked a smile. "Okay, well now that that's done, why don't you introduce me to your other friends?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. I don't know what you guys think, but I loathe it with a passion. DIE STUPID, POINTLESS CHAPTER!!

Anyway, I'm planning on putting something big in the next chapter, so please don't hate me.

**Reviews:**

**kittyb78: **Thanks :)

**Psycho-Sango: **Lol I don't really _quit _updating... I just kind of take longer than I probably should... lol. I'm glad you like it. :D

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120: **Aww thanks!

**Inuyasha-Girl01: **Yuppers they sure are a couple. I can't remember which chapter it was that RIn explained how they got together... they were at the mall...

**krazygirl140: **gLaD yOu LiKeD iT lOl

**fluffyluver666: **Hooray! My unmentionables are saved! Lol...

**maire 53: **Yeah um... now...?

**iluvSokka46:** Stupid Hojo... he's an idiot. Hitting on taken girls... pffft...

**ChristinaAngel: **Aww thank you. Got to love the fluff. :)


	15. Ice Skates and Flowers

I'm so sorry about the last chapter! I'm glad some people liked it, coz I definitely didn't! D:

Oh well. Here's a longer chapter. And look how quickly I updated! Ha! I am happy, yes I am.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

* * *

The next few days passed smoothly. Kagome and Souta went back to staying in their own house with Kagome's father. At first Souta was unsure about him; could he trust this strange man to take care of them while their mother was sick? But he soon grew to like the man after seeing how much Kagome loved him and the present he had brought Souta from America.

"Woooow…" he had whispered as his mouth dropped open. Ryousuke (**A/N: **lol I got sick of calling him 'Kagome's dad') had chuckled warmly and affectionately ruffled Souta's hair.

"I thought you'd like it." he had said, still smiling.

Souta had continued to gape at the playstation 2 for a moment before he turned to Ryousuke with shining eyes. "Y-you got this f-for me…?"

Ryousuke nodded.

Souta then flung himself into the man's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, THANK YOU!!" he had shouted happily.

Now it was back off to school. Word had travelled extraordinarily quickly that Inuyasha and Kagome were a couple. It was to be expected. After all; Inuyasha _was _insanely popular, as Rin had pointed out. Apparently Houjo had let the news slip to Yuka while breaking up with her (not for the first time). Yuka told Eri and Ayumi, who then proceeded to tell the entire school.

It was now Thursday and Kagome was walking over to the hospital (**A/N: **yeah the hospital's pretty close to the school). She was really happy these days. She had great friends, a cute (if not hyper) step-brother, a boyfriend who loved her, her mom would be getting out of hospital soon and her dad was back in Tokyo. Life was good.

"Hello, Kagome." The nurse at the front desk greeted.

"Hi." Kagome replied with a smile. She had come to the hospital so often that that almost all of the nurses knew her.

She had climbed the stairs and was about to open her mother's room's door when she heard voices from inside. She frowned and pressed her ear against the door. It sounded like her father, but what were they talking about?

"Souta's a great kid." Ryousuke said softly.

"I know," Korari replied, "But surely that wasn't what you wanted to talk about, was it?"

"No actually, it wasn't."

There was a period of silence. Kagome strained her ears to hear the next bit of the conversation.

"Why are you here, Ryousuke?"

"I… was worried…"

"About Kagome?"

"No! About _you_, Korari! I was worried about you!"

More silence.

"Why? Why would you be worried about me?"

"You know why."

"No, I really don't."

There was a sigh of frustration.

"Korari, despite what you may think, I loved you back then and I still love you now."

Korari snorted. Kagome was surprised. This was another side to her mother that she didn't know; the side that wasn't gentle, or kind, or smiling. This side was cold and bitter.

"Don't kid yourself, Ryousuke."

"Do you honestly think I'm joking? I haven't stopped thinking about you since the divorce."

"Then why didn't you bother to keep contact?"

"I was afraid; afraid that you'd moved on! Then I heard about your marriage with Chiyuu and I didn't want to cause any trouble…"

"What about when he left me? Chiyuu left me with practically nothing. Where were you then?"

"I thought you were grieving. I didn't want to hurt you any more than you already were."

"Excuses, excuses! That's all you ever give me! Even back then that was all I ever received; excuses and empty promises."

"And I'm sorry. I know my mistakes now. I'm sorry I got so caught up in work and I'm sorry I was never home. I'm sorry for all the pain, please forgive me. I don't want you to be angry with me, Korari. I want to start afresh. I want to stay here, in Tokyo, with you."

"And what about work? With you go flying to America whenever they need you?"

"No; I quit."

There was a stunned silence.

"You what?"

"I quit."

"When?"

"After I heard about you. You didn't honestly think I'd just sit around and wait for news, did you?"

"You quit your job and flew over here just to see me?"

"To _be _with you."

There was a sniff, then a strangled sob. Kagome realised her mother was crying. She peered through the door's glass pane to see her father hugging the distraught woman. Kagome didn't need to see anything else. She felt that they deserved some privacy.

Outside, she realised that she didn't have anyone to ride home with. Sighing, she began the trip back home.

It didn't last very long. A sleek black car parked beside her and none other than her boyfriend rolled the window down.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So where are you heading from?" Inuyasha asked.

"The hospital," Kagome answered, "You'll never guess who I saw there."

"Who?"

"Mom and dad."

"So? What happened?"

"They talked, yelled, mom cried. I think dad's comforting her right now."

"So no one's home at the moment?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Souta's at Sango's house, so no."

"Then why don't you come to my place?"

Kagome smiled. "Okay."

-

-

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she stared shamelessly at Inuyasha's house. She had thought Sango's house was huge, but Inuyasha's was more than twice the size.

Inuyasha must have caught her staring, because he chuckled lightly. "Big, isn't it?"

Kagome turned scarlet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She mumbled. Inuyasha simply chuckled again before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. He used his demon speed to get out of the car and run over to Kagome's door. Before she could touch the door handle he had it open and had his hand extended for her to take.

"No need to apologise. You're not the first to have that reaction." He said lightly.

Kagome took his hand and together they walked through the door. Kagome had to do her best not to stare at the mansion's beautiful interior. The carpet beneath her feet was soft, the ceiling high above her head. A glass chandelier cast soft light upon them, teamed with the sunshine from the windows. Kagome could see the first couple of stairs from within one of the rooms.

"Mom, I'm home!" Inuyasha hollered. "And I brought a guest!" he added, smiling reassuringly at Kagome. His girlfriend smiled back weakly.

"Oh, who is it?" a soft woman's voice called from once of the rooms. Out walked Inuyasha's mother. She had a twinkling pair of hazel eyes and long coal black hair that barely swept the ground. When her eyes fell on Kagome she smiled, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. Kagome was stunned. Inuyasha's mother was _beautiful_. And she looked impossibly young.

"Mom, meet Kagome." Inuyasha introduced. He gave Kagome the smallest nudge forward.

"Oh! So this is the girl you've told me so much about!" the woman smiled and squeezed Kagome's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last!"

"Um… it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome said shyly.

The woman waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please, call me Izayoi. Mrs. Takahashi makes me sound so old."

"You are old, mom." Inuyasha said with the smallest of snickers.

Izayoi scowled. "No manners whatsoever! Anyone would think you grew up under a rock! Please excuse my son's behaviour, Kagome dear. He's just touchy at times."

"Am not!"

"See what I mean?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the argument Inuyasha and his mother had begun. She had been rather scared that they would be stern and cold, but Izayoi was the exact opposite.

"Would you like something to eat? There's some cake in the fridge." the woman asked once she and Inuyasha had stopped arguing.

Inuyasha muttered something about not changing the subject before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice." Kagome commented as Inuyasha reached into the fridge and took out said chocolate cake.

"Yeah, that's because she likes you."

Kagome blinked. "She likes me?"

"Well duh. Of course she does! I've told her a lot about you, ya know."

"Good things, right?"

"Of course."

"So I made a good first impression then?"

"Naturally." Inuyasha sat beside her and passed her a plate of cake and a fork before digging into his.

"What about your dad? Have you told him about me, too?"

"Well, yeah. And what I didn't say mom told him anyway." He added.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "He took Rin out on a date. Some fancy restaurant opened on the other side of town and Sesshomaru… well, he likes to spoil Rin. He has this thing where he wants to be the first guy to give his girlfriend whatever's new before anyone else has the chance. I don't see why, though. It's not like he boasts about it or anything."

"Maybe he just wants to make Rin feel special." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha grunted. "It's possible."

-

-

"Hey dad." Kagome greeted when she got home.

Ryousuke smiled at her. "Hi Kagome, where have you been?"

"I went to Inuyasha's house and stayed there for a while." Kagome answered.

"Well, you got here just in time. We're having pizza." her father gestured to the pizza boxes perched on the table. Delicious smells wafted up Kagome's nostrils as she stole a piece of meatlovers.

"Your mother will be coming back home tomorrow." Ryousuke commented after a moment's silence.

Souta's eyes widened. "Does that mean you have to go? I don't want you to go!"

"Actually, I'm planning on moving in with you guys, if that's all right." He eyed the two children, waiting for a response. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Souta cried.

"That's great, dad." Kagome said truthfully with a grin.

"Yes, I saw your mother today and we organized everything." Ryousuke continued.

Kagome remembered the scene she had stumbled across at the hospital and struggled to keep the knowing smile from her face.

Surprisingly it was Souta who brought it up. "Are you going to be my dad?" he asked.

Ryousuke smiled softly. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"No! I _want _you to be my dad!"

"Good. I'd like that very much, but that's your mother's decision, not mine or yours."

"Are you going to propose to her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Soon?"

"I hope so."

"Yes or no?"

"We'll see."

-

-

Kagome couldn't keep the giddy smile off her face all day. Everyone noticed, although she refused to tell anyone the cause of her happiness. Even Inuyasha was left in the dark, which was extremely infuriating for him.

"So do you guys want to go ice skating tomorrow?" Ayame asked during lunch, "I know that it's short notice, but that new ice rink opens tonight and I thought it would be fun."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Why not?"

"Oooh! Ice skating! Doesn't that sound like fun, Houjo-kun?" Ayumi squealed. She was once again going out with the infamous Houjo.

"Sure does!" Eri agreed enthusiastically.

Ayame gave a short, nervous laugh. "You know what, I'm actually going to be busy. Maybe tomorrow isn't the best day… maybe next week!"

"Oh…" The four pouted and for a couple of seconds they actually looked upset. Then Eri said something about a dress she had seen someone wear to a friend of a friend's party and the three girls started gossiping all over again, Houjo listening (or at least pretending to) and nodding along. At one stage he looked over to Kagome and winked at her, which creeped her out just a little.

"Meet me at the ice rink tomorrow at 12." Ayame whispered.

-

-

"I used to love ice skating." Korari sighed as she scrubbed at an extremely stubborn stain on one of the plates. Her return had brought much joy to the small household. Together they had cleaned the house from top to bottom; Souta had done the vacuuming and cleaned the windows, Kagome had tidied the rooms, done the washing and cooked the meals while Ryousuke had been given the painful task of cleaning the bathroom. The house was sparkling clean in no time.

This left little for Korari to do in the way of housework, which was, of course, the whole idea of the exercise. It didn't sit well with the older woman, though. She had spent Friday night searching for chores to do; Kagome had even caught her straightening the pillows on the couch. The teen had quickly shooed her from the task and ordered her to take a nice long bath.

They had just finished eating lunch and Korari had pounced on doing the dishes before anyone could tell her otherwise. Kagome had tried to protest but failed miserably and eventually settled for drying the dishes.

"I've never been ice skating before." Kagome admitted. She was wearing a pair of simple – yet figure-hugging – jeans and a purple hoodie dotted with stars of a slightly lighter purple colour.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Korari said reassuringly.

They worked in comfortable silence for a moment. Then Kagome decided to ask her something that had been on her mind for a while. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you still love dad?"

Korari blinked in surprise. "Where'd that question come from?"

"Do you?"

"Well… I'm not entirely sure…"

"Because he loves you."

"What? What do you-?"

She was cut off by the toot of a car horn. Kagome gave Korari a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door before she had a chance to ask her daughter what she meant. "See ya, mom!" she hollered as she ran off.

Korari blinked in shock for a moment before a small smile crept on her face.

_That's my daughter, _she thought, shaking her head as she continued with the dishes.

-

-

"So you've never been ice skating before?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"That's okay! Yash is a pro on skates so he can help you!" Rin said with a wink, making Kagome blush even more.

"Where are the guys, anyway?" Ayame asked, crossing her arms and glancing at the clock on the opposite wall.

The girls had already paid and had their skates on, ready to go. It was just a matter of waiting for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga to show up.

"There they are!" Rin cried, pointing to the four figures emerging on the other side of the rink and waving to get their attention. The boys soon spotted them and made their way over.

"You're late." Sango accused, pointing to the clock to emphasise her point.

Miroku grinned and scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah well… we kind of got held up…"

"For half an hour?" Rin questioned with a raised eyebrow. She was definitely taking after her boyfriend.

"We couldn't work out what flowers to buy." Kouga explained, showing the blue lily he had been hiding behind his back. He smirked as he tucked the flower behind Ayame's ear. Ayame turned a bright shade of red before launching herself at him, almost tackling him to the floor.

"Oh Kouga, I love it! Thank you! How did you know lilies were my favourite flower?" she cried. Kouga only smiled smugly.

"Here you go, Sango dearest." Miroku said as he too showed what he was hiding behind his back. He handed her a small bunch of three pure white irises.

Sango smiled and brushed the flowers' petals with delicate fingers. "Thank you." she murmured as she leaned in and gave him a tentative kiss on the lips.

There was a squeal as Rin was handed a massive bunch of pink tulips, all with pretty white tips. Sesshomaru was doing his best to keep his expression stoic, but was failing miserably. The smallest of smiles played on his lips.

"Ahem." Kagome turned away from her friends to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

Before her the hanyou bowed deeply before revealing a single red rose from behind his back. When he straightened back up he could see Kagome's face turning a very bright shade of red. He chuckled and leaned close to her ear.

"And it's just as beautiful as you are." He whispered, handing it to her as he pulled away. Now Kagome's face was even redder than it was before. Inuyasha didn't think that was possible.

"Hey guys, are we going to skate or what?" Ayame yelled. They all grinned at each other and hurried onto the ice. Everyone, that is, except for Kagome. She hesitated at the wall separating her from the ice, her hands clutching so tightly her knuckles began to turn white.

Inuyasha tilted his head, watching her curiously as he expertly turned in a circle and headed back to help his girlfriend.

"You alright there?" he asked.

"Um… not really…" Kagome admitted. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Come on." He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully. As soon as her skates connected with the ice she was positive she was going to fall over, but her hand remained in Inuyasha's as he led her around the rink. They went slowly and more than a little wobbly, but without a single slip or fall.

Inuyasha grinned. "See, this isn't so bad."

Kagome giggled. "You're a good skater." She complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He let go of her hand and skated backwards a couple of paces. Then he skated forwards at a fast speed and launched into the air, throwing in a couple of turns before landing with a shower of ice. He jumped and spun in the air a couple of times, did a full circle around Kagome and then moved in beside her with a confident smirk.

Kagome laughed and clapped. "That was great!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks. Now it's your turn."

Kagome paled considerably. "W-what but-"

It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "I was just kidding, Kagome. I will teach you some day, though."

"I doubt it." was Kagome's reply.

It was quite a scene, really. Over to the side Sango was cracking up laughing beside Miroku, who had fallen to the ground for the umpteenth time. Rin was skating backwards beside Sesshomaru, who skated forwards simply yet confidently. Ayame and Kouga were racing each other around the rink. Then there was Inuyasha and Kagome, standing right in the middle, just talking.

Kagome loved it. She felt so special; like she was in the centre of everything wonderful and spectacular. And the way Inuyasha looked at her, with those intense amber orbs burning brightly into her own chocolate eyes, filled her with happiness. She wished that it would last forever, but eventually it was time to go and they all left.

"Thanks for today." She said with a smile. She and Inuyasha were standing outside her house, saying goodbye.

"Thank _you_. We should go again some time." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded. "Definitely."

"Maybe I could teach you some of those turns."

Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't count on it."

They were silent for a moment. Then Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips.

The kiss didn't last long, as Sango tooted the car horn. They both jumped apart.

"Come on, Yash! You'd better hurry up lover boy or I'll get out there and cause some serious damage! And I doubt Kagz would like that!"

Inuyasha growled and Kagome giggled, blushing lightly. She got up on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again." she whispered before turning and walking to the door. She turned once more and waved before going inside.

Inuyasha watched her go with a smile before heading to the car.

"Took your time." Kouga grumbled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grunted as they sped off.

-

-

"How was the skating, Kagome?" Korari asked as her daughter walked inside.

Kagome looked at her with a dreamy smile. "It was great." She replied simply. Korari watched her head into her bedroom, the dreamy expression still plastered on her face. The older woman chuckled.

_That good, hey?_

Hehe, hope you liked it! I love fluff (in case you haven't figured it out already). So all you fluff-haters can go buzz off! D: Lol just kidding. But seriously, who could not love fluff??

Anyways, on with reviews!

**fluffyluver666: **For now...? Somehow I don't like the sound of that... lol. Oh well. Quick update! That's got to contribute to the health of my unmentionables... right...?

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney: **Oh noes! She's dead! D: I shall have to commence my CPR practice on her!

**kittyb78: **Aww thank you. :)

**jessica-barriga-94: **Quick update just for you!

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **she will be coming back actually, but that's for later... like next chapter possible later... lol

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120: **So do I. Actually, I just want a boyfriend. Don't we all?

**Inuyasha-Girl01: **It did suck. ): But thanks for the review anyways!

* * *


	16. Anniversary

What's this? Three updates in the same week? I must be going crazy!

Lol nah, don't expect it to last. It's the holidays, see. Two weeks of pure bliss... aaahhh...

Anyways, I know it's short, but we're getting into the important stuff so don't stress! Leave that to me! Lol.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

"Inuyasha? Seriously, where are we going?" Kagome asked for the umpteenth time. Inuyasha simply chuckled. He had tied a blindfold around Kagome's eyes and had refused to give any details about where they were heading.

"It's a surprise," he had told her, "To celebrate our first month as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble. I'm not worth it." Kagome had replied in a whisper. Nonetheless, Inuyasha's sensitive hearing had picked it up and he had grasped both of her hands tightly.

"Kagome, listen carefully to what I'm telling you. If I want to give you something special, then it's because you deserve it. I love you and I want to spoil you, so let me. Got it?"

Kagome had nodded wordlessly, unable to stop the small smile when she felt Inuyasha's warm lips against her cheek.

"We're here." Inuyasha announced suddenly. The chauffer pulled over (**A/N: **his mom always makes him take a chauffer because she doesn't want him to be involved in any accidents) and Inuyasha hurried to help Kagome out of the car. She was still blindfolded, but had given up complaining once she realised her boyfriend wasn't about to admit defeat.

A cool breeze embraced her hair playfully and she could feel something soft beneath her feet. Grass, maybe? Were they outside?

"Can I take the blindfold off, yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, just wait a minute longer." Was her boyfriend's reply.

After being tugged a while longer they finally came to a halt. Inuyasha's hand slipped out of hers and he clutched the blindfold by the side.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

With a single swift moment he swept away the fabric, leaving Kagome to blink for a moment before registering what lay before her.

They were indeed outside as Kagome had predicted; standing beside the dark water of a lake. Above them the stars twinkled brighter than Kagome had ever seen them before. The moon, almost completely full, its beauty reflected in the lake like a glowing coin.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, but Inuyasha had disappeared. He soon came back though, clutching a picnic basket in one of his clawed hands, rugs and blankets in the other.

"Voila. What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "I love it." she replied truthfully.

Together they laid out the rug and sat down, wrapping themselves in blankets to prevent the cold chill of the wind. Izayoi had baked another of her delicious chocolate cakes which they shared, accompanied by a bottle of lemon squash served in champagne glasses. They talked about everything and nothing; school, friends, hobbies, etc and stared at the stars.

"How'd you find this place, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked eventually.

Inuyasha frowned in thought. "My dad used to take me here a lot as a kid. That was before he got so busy, with work and all. I still come here whenever I need to think."

_Like when Kikyo left._

He didn't say that, though. He hadn't thought about Kikyo in a long time. Now he was constantly wondering about Kagome; where she was, what she was doing, whether she was thinking about him, too. It scared him a little to think that he had forgotten the girl of his dreams so quickly. But maybe… maybe Kikyo wasn't the girl of his dreams. It was a hard thought to come to terms with, but Kagome's mere happiness somehow managed to make all of his sorrows melt away. He couldn't be upset when she was around. There was something about her aura… something about it that made his heart soar.

"Has anyone else come here?" Kagome wanted to know. "Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga… anybody…?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, just you." he said with a smile.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately when Inuyasha was around. "I'm glad you showed it to me." she whispered.

Inuyasha sat up (**A/N: **yes, they were lying down… stargazing… just in case I didn't mention it) and Kagome did the same. "Kagome, I want to give you something."

He took out a small velvet case from its hiding place in the picnic basket. "You didn't have to get-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off by placing a gentle hand over her mouth.

When she was silent, he opened the box. Kagome gasped. Inside was a chain from which hung a single jewel; perfectly circular, roughly the size of a twenty cent piece. It glittered a mixture of pink and purple swirls, twisting violently around one another as though fighting for dominance before Kagome's very eyes. Carefully Inuyasha fastened it around Kagome's neck.

"It's beautiful." Kagome murmured, brushing the jewel with her fingers lightly, as though it would crumble to dust if she touched it too roughly.

"I'm glad you like it." Inuyasha murmured back. He kissed her on the forehead, then on both cheeks, then softly on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while, before agreeing that it was late and that they should be getting home. Neither could wipe the dreamy smiles from their faces as they went their separate ways.

-

-

Another three weeks had passed since that anniversary and the two were still going strong. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Sango and Miroku. Sango had caught Miroku flirting with one of the girls from her Science class. Ayame, Rin and Kagome had spent countless lunches comforting the poor girl. She constantly burst into tears during lessons, her grades were falling swiftly and whenever she smiled it made Kagome could swear she felt her heart break in two.

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way to his locker, Miroku and Kouga beside him. He hadn't been able to get much alone time with Kagome lately. Scratch that; he hadn't been able to be with her at all. She was always with Sango, always comforting the poor girl and trying to stop the floodgates from opening whenever they pleased. He would have been over there with them, but Miroku needed him just as much as Sango did.

Miroku had already explained the misunderstanding; the way the girl had borrowed his text book, the way he had reached out to take it back, the way she had moved so his hand accidentally brushed her breast just as Sango walked in. Inuyasha knew Miroku wasn't lying about it. Miroku may have been a pervert at times, but he wasn't a liar.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he spotted the girl down the hallway. Sango met his gaze for a moment before turning away and running off as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Miroku's shoulders slumped and his eyes turned cold and emotionless. It was a common expression these days; his eyes never seemed to hold the light they once did.

It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to explain to Sango. It was just that Sango didn't want to listen. She didn't want to get her heart broken all over again.

Inuyasha clapped his hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Hey, don't give up."

Miroku snorted. "Easy for you to say." He grabbed his books and headed off to class. Inuyasha sighed and looked at his schedule.

_English. Good, Kagome's in that class. Maybe we could actually have a decent conversation for once…_

With that he grabbed his books and headed off to class.

-

-

Inuyasha reached the classroom and was about to head over to his seat when he spotted someone sitting on the desk beside his. It was Kagome's desk (**A/N: **they don't actually have set seats in this story, but everyone kind of decided where they wanted to sit and always sat in the same spot). _Must be new, _he thought, deciding to go over and kindly tell the person to move.

She had her back to him and was still talking to Kagura when Inuyasha came up behind her. There was something familiar about her voice and scent… had they met before? Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting in my girlfr-" his amber eyes met with chocolate brown ones, almost identical to Kagome's. He blinked and just for a moment he forgot how to breathe. All words were forgotten. He couldn't speak.

Somehow he managed to choke out a single word. "K-Kikyo…?"

* * *

Yeah yeah, shortness. Ah well. Hope ya liked it! Hehe... fluffiness...

**...Reviews...**

**kittyb78: **lol thanks again

**fluffyluver666: **I know! Let's go to the ice rink and pretend to fall over tonnes and wait for some hot pro skaters to come and help us! Lol that would make my day...

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney: **Am I good at CPR?? I am a CPR pro! Lol not really but we've been learning DRABCD in Health :)

**jessica-barriga-94: **Aww you flatter me. I honestly don't think fluff-haters would be able to read this chapter and live... they'd probably all go kill themselves out of embarrassment... :o

**Lululuvsanime13: **Will there be more drama?? Well... your guess is as good as mine, but I think this chappie is a good indicator. ;)


	17. WARNING!

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!**

…

**For all of you Kikyo lovers, I strongly suggest that you read no further. You see, I don't have a thing against the old Kikyo (the one before Naraku betrayed them and all that) but I do host a very strong belief that when people die, THEY SHOULD STAY DEAD.**

**For idiots who didn't bother reading this and flame me, your comments shall be ignored. Ha. So there. Na na :p**

**Anyways, hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**


	18. She's Back

Wow! Another chapter! I rock! Lol.

But seriously, I am on a total roll at the moment. Don't expect it to last, though. It won't.

Surprisingly, according to my reviews, it would appear that no one had a problem with me paying out Kikyo. Yay! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she spun around.

It was all Inuyasha could do to keep breathing. Here she was, Kikyo, after all these years, sitting on his girlfriend's desk.

Before he could muster the words, Kikyo straddled him in a hug that knocked the wind out of him. "Oh, I missed you so much!" she cried. Well; a better word for it would have been squealed.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, his voice finally returning.

Kikyo giggled. "What does everyone else do in class, silly? I'm _learning_."

"You know what I mean."

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "My aunt got sick and we decided to come back. Europe was getting boring, anyways."

Inuyasha wanted to reply, but the teacher walked in and told the class to quiet down. Kikyo slid from the desk into her (well, Kagome's) plastic chair. She crossed her legs and her skirt rose up, giving an excellent view of her legs. Inuyasha hadn't realised how short her skirt was. He hadn't even noticed the ruggedly chopped shirt, or how she had cut it so it revealed her pierced navel.

"So how have things been?" she whispered, giving a small giggle.

Inuyasha frowned. The old Kikyo didn't _giggle_. The old Kikyo didn't cut her clothes to make them more revealing, either.

"All right." He answered simply. A part of his brain was nagging him to tell Kikyo about Kagome, but for some reason he held back.

"Just alright?" Kikyo questioned. She blinked, then smirked slowly. She moved closer to the hanyou, reaching out and running her hand down his leg slowly while never letting her piercing brown eyes leave his. "Oh I get it, you missed me. That's so _sweet_." She cooed, mascara-caked eyelashes fluttering.

Inuyasha didn't know how to react. He wanted to push her hand away. He wanted to yell at her, to ask what she thought she was doing. He didn't, though. He was frozen.

Kikyo's hand went from his leg to his hand, grasping his and smiling a smile he once thought was brilliant. Now, however, it was ruined by the thick layer of lipstick she was wearing. "I haven't been here in so _long_. Care to show me around?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly. His brain was screaming at him to just say no, but it seemed disconnected from the rest of his body. Besides, what was the harm in showing his old girlfriend around the school?

-

-

Kagome panted as she ran off to her English class, books in hand. She was late. That definitely wasn't a good thing. She, Rin and Ayame had all been in the bathroom trying to coax Sango out of the toilet cubicle. When she finally stepped out she looked like an absolute mess. There were the usual reassurances; everything was going to be fine, Miroku was a jerk, she was a strong person. Then they all helped get Sango cleaned up.

The whole process had taken longer than expected. Now Kagome was late. Her teacher wasn't going to be happy.

When she reached the classroom she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. She wanted to appear calm and collected, to save any further embarrassment. Carefully and quietly she opened the door. All heads looked up at her, including the teacher's. Kagome blushed bright red.

"Sorry I'm late," she mumbled, "I had to-"

She was cut of by the teacher. "That's enough. I don't want any excuses. Please take a seat." The teacher's annoyance was clear.

Kagome turned even redder and began to head over to her desk. She stopped, realising someone was already sitting there. That was strange. Kagome shrugged it off. It was probably just a new student, after all.

She went to the only empty seat, right at the back of the classroom next to none other than Naraku. He smirked at her and winked. Kagome swallowed hard.

She looked over to Inuyasha. Why hadn't he saved her seat? That was what usually happened when either of them were late. Was he mad at her? Sure, she had been busy lately with Sango and all, but she didn't realise Inuyasha was _mad _at her because of it.

That was when her eyes fell on his hand. It was hanging beside him, entwined with the hand of the girl next to him. Kagome couldn't breathe. A hard lump was forming at the back of her throat. Tears were blurring her vision and she hastened to blink them away. If there was one thing she didn't need it was all of the demons in the room catching a whiff of her crying. Instead she tried her best to listen to the teacher, but it was hard when her boyfriend – whom she loved more than anything else – was holding hands with a complete stranger.

-

-

Class ended and everyone got up, eager to leave for recess. Inuyasha was mildly aware of someone bumping into his shoulder and mumbling an apology. It was Kagome; the hanyou could recognise that scent anywhere. But right now it was mixed with the smell of salt; the smell of her tears. She was crying.

"Kagome?" he asked, but Kagome didn't look in his direction. She hurried out the door before Inuyasha could call out again. By the time he reached the door she had already disappeared from view.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned to Kikyo, who was twirling a strand of hair around her finger and looking up at him with fluttering eyelashes. Why did she keep doing that? Her eyelashes were so heavily coated in make up that it surprised him she could keep her eyes open, let alone do that fluttering thing.

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Aren't you going to show me around?" she asked, although it didn't seem much like a question. Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply she began tugging his hand, leading him away from Kagome.

-

-

Sango hummed to herself as she closed the door to her locker, a giddy smile on her face. Miroku had apologised. Not only that, but he had explained everything. It all made sense now. She just wished that she hadn't spent so long crying in the bathroom rather than listening to him.

"Hey, Sango." Rin greeted as she went up to her friend, a little cautious (**A/N: **you'd be cautious too if your friend had spent the morning crying in a toilet cubicle!).

Sango beamed happily at her. "Hey, Rin!" she replied.

Rin observed her friend for a moment, more than a little surprised. She raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"What happened?"

"Miroku and I made up!"

"Are you together again?"

The smile on Sango's face told Rin the answer. She hugged her friend fiercely. "Oh Sango, I'm so glad!" she cried.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid misunderstanding. Anyways, have you seen Kagz?"

Rin frowned and shook her head. "No, but she and Yash had English together last time I checked."

"Well, maybe they're already down in the cafeteria."

"Let's go check."

Little did they know that Kagome was in fact crying her eyes out in the toilets down the hall.

-

-

"Hey, guys." Sango said cheerfully as she and Rin sat down at the table. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't there, but Kouga and Ayame were there having what seemed to be a very nice make out session. They both jumped apart immediately, Ayame an interesting shade of red while Kouga wore an expression of pure smugness.

Ayame was blinking rapidly. She stared at Sango. "Um… Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure am!" Sango replied, beaming.

"Hey guys." greeted Miroku as he took the seat beside Sango. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Realization dawned on Ayame and she turned to Rin, mouthing _'when did that happen?'_.

Rin just shrugged and slurped down some of her soda.

Kouga looked up toward the cafeteria doors. "Here's Inuyasha." He said, nodding to the figure. He stood out, with his silver mane glistening in the dull lighting.

"And look! There's Kagome next to him!" Rin smiled and waved to them.

Ayame was frowning. "No, that's definitely not Kagome."

Everyone looked at her as though she was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Ayame's right," Kouga confirmed, "That's not Kagome's scent. And Kagome's hair isn't that long…"

"But if that isn't Kagome," Rin said slowly, "Then who is-"

"Hey, guys."

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, who seemed just the slightest bit awkward. Everyone's eyes turned to the girl at his side. She could have been Kagome's twin, but her features were somewhat sharper and her hair was indeed longer and jet black instead of raven.

They turned back to Inuyasha, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Inuyasha swallowed. "Everyone, I want you to meet Kikyo."

-

-

Kagome's eyes were swollen red from crying when she emerged from the bathroom. She wanted to go home. She wanted to curl up in bed and wake up in the morning to find it had all been a dream. But no, she couldn't. She had to confront Inuyasha about it.

Maybe it had all been a misunderstanding. Yeah; that was probably it. She would ask what happened, he would explain and they would be happy again. And so it was with newfound determination that she walked over to the cafeteria.

Everyone looked up when Kagome crossed the room, over to the table. No one said anything. Kagome should have taken the hint then; should have made some excuse and walked right out again, but she didn't.

Instead she smiled and looked over to Inuyasha, over to where she always sat. Ever since they'd started going out she had always sat in the seat to the right of Inuyasha, with Miroku to his left, and Sango to his left. Not today, though. It was the same girl from before.

She was sitting in Kagome's seat, too close to Inuyasha for comfort, chatting to him while he nodded and listened like they were old friends. Maybe they were old friends. Kagome didn't think they were, though; not when the girl leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

That was enough. Kagome couldn't take it any more. She turned on her heel and walked off as fast as her feet could carry her. Tears were blurring her vision and she was mildly aware of Rin calling her name, but she didn't stop. She had to get out of there. She had to get away from them; from _him _and _her_.

Rin turned to Inuyasha, who was staring after Kagome with an unreadable expression on his face. "You're despicable," she hissed, getting to her feet. Sango and Ayame did the same. "How could you do that to Kagome?"

Kikyo blinked blankly for a minute. Then she slowly began to smile. "Kagome? My cousin?" she asked in clearly feigned innocence.

"What's it to you?" Sango spat.

Kikyo looked over to Inuyasha, still smiling and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Inu, you poor thing!" she cried, "To think you missed me so much that you went out with my _cousin_!" before Inuyasha could retaliate her lips were crashing on his in a passionate kiss.

Rin looked as though she was going to throw up. "You disgust me, Inuyasha Takahashi." She snarled.

Meanwhile Ayame was having a hard time holding back Sango, who looked ready to rip Kikyo's head from her shoulders. "Don't, Sango," she muttered, "She's not worth it."

Sango stopped struggling and nodded, throwing a look of revulsion at the couple. "Let's go find Kagome."

With that they left, leaving a confused Inuyasha and shocked Miroku and Kouga behind them.

* * *

Yeah, Yash is making me disgusted, too. I hate you, Inuyasha!!

**...Reviews... aka Message Board (lol fluffyluver666)**

**Morning's Child: **SHARPEN THE PITCHFORKS!! Hehehe... I'll be sure to check out your fanfics, btw ;)

**krazygirl140: **hehe for that I am glad.

**fluffyluver666: **Sounds like a great idea! And after we finish terrorizing the hot life guards we can go and choose some hot tutors to help us with our 'homework'... which we of course already know how to do... lol

**Lululuvsanime13: **Let's just say that it isn't going to be boring with Kikyo around... and that in the end everyone (except Kagz and Yash) are going to want to strangle the life out of that girl...

**Yashie-And-Kags-Forever: **GOOD I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY LOL

**UnlovedBandNerd: **Yeah Yash is gonna be having a bit of a hard time now Kik's back.

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney: **Lol DRABCD stands for Danger, Response, Airways, Breathing, Something starting with C and Something starting with D that I can't remember.

**iluvSokka: **I was getting used to it, too. ;; But do not fear! No evil priestess (-cough- Kikyo -cough-) is going to be able to prevent MY fluff! :)


	19. Aw Man!

Seriously; I had no idea I could write so many chapters in such a short amount of time. Only two more chapters and I'll have reached 20 (coz the warning wasn't counted)!!

Lots of people will probably hate me for this chapter. I can't say I blame you. It's depressing. :( But do not fear! There shall be InuKag! You just need to wait a bit...

And is it just me, or are my chapters getting shorter again??

Kagome didn't come to school the next day, or the day after. She stayed home all week, locked in her room. The only word from her was through Korari, who asked Sango if she would be kind enough to pick up Kagome's homework for her.

"How's she doing?" she would ask each day as she handed the papers over.

Every time Korari would just smile sadly. "Not so good."

It was the next Monday that she arrived. Rin had hugged her so tightly the others had to pry her off so they would get to class on time.

Kagome looked terrible. Her bloodshot eyes were ringed with bruise-like circles and her face looked pale and blotchy. She wasn't wearing make up and her hair was left in a frizzy mess, unstraightened.

It didn't help that her first class was with Inuyasha. She took her usual seat beside him, but ignored him completely throughout the entire lesson. She refused to meet his pleading gaze, the eyes that begged her to understand. She knew that as soon as she dared to look she would become lost in those beautiful amber pools. She didn't want that to happen. She couldn't handle any more heartbreak.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. SOSE had finished and everyone was walking out of the classroom.

Kagome didn't stop or even pause when he called her name. If anything she walked fasted. Inuyasha tried again. "Kagome!"

Nope, still no response. He hurried to catch up with her. Kagome ignored him, although the hanyou could smell the salt of her tears, welling in her eyes.

"Kagome, please listen to me. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I truly am." He said.

Finally Kagome stopped and turned to him. Her bloodshot eyes made him wince. The horribly fake smile that followed was even worse. He felt like his heart had just been broken in half (**A/N: **Good! Now you know how she feels! D:).

"Don't apologise, Inuyasha. I understand." She said, almost whispering.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You love Kikyo. When I came, you saw me and immediately you thought of her. That's why you went out with me."

Inuyasha wanted the chance to protest, but Kagome wasn't about to give it to him. She continued in a low monotone, although her voice was wavering and threatening to break at any moment. "You wanted nothing more than to relive those memories with her; to live life the way it would have been if she hadn't left."

"Kagome, I-"

"And now you can have the real thing." Kagome smiled again; another heartbreaking stretch of lips as fake as plastic. "I don't blame you, Inuyasha. I could never blame you. I just hope… I hope you're happy."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't try to argue this time. Maybe she was right. All of his feelings for Kagome… maybe they had simply been his yearning for Kikyo in disguise.

Kagome reached around her neck and released the jewel that hung there. Her hands were shaking badly, but she somehow managed to undo it in one movement. She pushed it into Inuyasha's hand, moving his fingers so they closed around it.

"This is what you want. I won't get in your way. This was obviously meant for Kikyo. Now you can give it to her."

"I'm sorry." It was the only phrase he could think of.

"Don't be." Kagome replied and then she was walking away briskly, leaving Inuyasha to stare at the jewel resting in his hand. He felt so guilty. He knew Kagome was trying to be brave, for him, but that only made it worse. He could feel a headache coming on…

"Inuyasha!" he barely had time to react before Kikyo hugged him with a force that nearly knocked him over, nearly causing him to drop the necklace clutched in his hand.

"Kikyo?" he asked in surprise.

Kikyo giggled. "Of course it was me, silly. Who else would it be? Hey, after school do you think we- hey, what's that?" she asked, her eyes falling on the jewel.

"Oh, nothing." Inuyasha lied as he tucked it away in his pocket. Kagome had told him to give it to her, but for some reason he held back.

Kikyo frowned, but continued talking anyway. "Well, as I was saying, let's go to the mall after school! I saw this really cool outfit and afterwards we could go and see a movie and… Inuyasha? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked. He'd been caught thinking about Kagome. He hated the way she'd looked; they way she could have burst into tears at any moment.

Kikyo huffed and pouted angrily. She hated it when people ignored her. "You weren't listening!" she accused.

"Hey, I'm sorry! It won't happen again." Inuyasha pulled her into one of his warm, comforting hugs.

When they pulled away Kikyo gave him a sceptical look. "Okay, you've earned my trust. But you have to buy me that pretty black skirt."

Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo had a high price. But hey, all in the name of love, right?

For some reason that didn't make him feel any better.

-

-

Kagome didn't even bother going to the cafeteria. She didn't want to see Inuyasha and Kikyo. Who knew how she would react? Besides, she wanted Inuyasha to be happy. Even if that meant giving up her own happiness.

Instead she went and sat in the library; down in the very last aisle amongst a bunch of books she dared say no one would ever read. There she curled up into the fetal position and rocked back and forth, trying her best not to think. If she allowed herself to think about Inuyasha, even for a second, she would cry. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to disappear.

"Kagome?"

She blinked and looked up to meet Ayame's emerald eyes. The wolf demoness knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kagome wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell Ayame she was fine; that there was nothing wrong. But she couldn't summon the words. Instead her body began to shake and the hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ayame held her tighter. "Oh, Kagz." She murmured.

"I-it doesn't matter, A-Ayame," Kagome sobbed, "T-they're h-happy now. I c-can't deny them o-of that. K-Kikyo and I-Inu-Inuyasha love e-each other."

Ayame felt red-hot anger seep through her. "Why do you care about her like that, Kagome? Why? Kikyo has absolutely nothing going for her compared to you! She's the reason you're crying here! Why aren't you angry?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. Ayame could still feel her shaking. "I-I don't w-want to be a-angry. E-everyone was always angry a-at me when I was i-in America. I h-hated them be-because of it. I d-don't want K-Kikyo to hate m-me."

"You shouldn't care what she thinks!"

"But I… I do…"

Ayame stared at her. She remembered when she had seen Kouga with Kagome. She remembered how angry she had been. She'd been _furious_. Now Kikyo had claimed Inuyasha after years of absolutely no contact and Kagome couldn't even muster a single shred of hate. Ayame's eyes softened and she hugged Kagome even tighter.

If Kagome didn't want to get angry, that was fine. It was another one of Kagome's characteristics; another one of the reasons her friends loved her. Besides, Rin, Sango and herself had more than enough hatred to make up for Kagome's lack thereof.

"Everything's going to be okay." She whispered. She wasn't lying, either.

-

-

"Where were you guys?" Sango asked when Ayame and Kagome returned to get ready for their next class.

"The library." Ayame answered.

Just then there was a loud squeal of laughter and who should enter but Kikyo, Inuyasha draped around her arm like a handbag. Kikyo was cracking up over something while Inuyasha looked just a tad irritated, although that could have been a trick of the light.

Kagome shook her head. No; she wasn't going to go there. Inuyasha was obviously head over heels for Kikyo. He would never get annoyed by her. After all; he'd never gotten annoyed with Kagome. Except for when she had tried (unsuccessfully) to block him out, to not tell him something, and she couldn't imagine Kikyo doing something like that.

Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Houjo were all trotting beside the couple, laughing along with Kikyo. Miroku and Kouga were walking behind, looking more than a little aggravated. As soon as they saw the girls they broke away from the crowd and snuck over to him.

"Do not ditch us again," Miroku said seriously, hugging Sango from behind, "That was utter horror back there."

"At least they look happy." Kagome said softly.

Miroku snorted, but one look from Sango made him shut up. She had a way of explaining things without using words. Right now her eyes were telling him that this was neither the time nor place.

Michiko, Noboru, Hiroto and Shou (**A/N: **yeah I know, I keep on completely forgetting them and adding them in randomly but whatever. No one care about them. It's not like they're special or anything, same with Ginta and Hakkaku lol) all appeared, glancing warily at the still maniacally laughing group walking past. "Hey y'all." Hiroto greeted.

"Who is that witch and from what extremely disgusting, freak planet did she come from?" Michiko asked, clearly disgusted.

"…She's my cousin…" Kagome replied quietly.

Michiko blinked. Then she scratched her head sheepishly. "Oh… sorry about that… heheh…"

The bell couldn't have chosen a better time to ring.

"Aw, man! We're going to be late…" Rin groaned, "I have Mr. Jaken, too! This day couldn't get much worse!"

"Hello, Kagome."

Everyone stiffened at the silky smooth, yet completely evil, voice that came from behind Kagome. Apparently Rin was wrong. The day _could _get worse and it just had, with the arrival of Naraku. He was smirking in a way that made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kouga snapped.

Naraku scowled at the speaker. "Does it look like I'm talking to you, Kuwashima?"

"Come on, Kagome." Sango muttered, grabbing her friend's hand.

Naraku grabbed Kagome's other hand, preventing Sango from taking her anywhere.

"Let go, Naraku." Sango ordered, giving Kagome's hand a small tug.

Naraku grinned as he let go, making the two girls stumbled backwards. He looked meaningfully at Kagome.

"I'll catch up with you later, Kagome." He said with a smirk.

"Trust me; you _won't_." Rin hissed at his retreating figure.

Kagome stared after him. Although she said nothing, she could feel the folded piece of paper Naraku had slipped into her hand before walking away. She didn't want the others to worry. Whatever Naraku wanted, it wasn't worth them fretting about. Correction; _she _wasn't worthy of their fretting. She was just Kagome; plain, old, ugly, frizzy-haired, fat Kagome.

"What do you think he wanted?" Ayame asked as they all hurried in their different directions.

Kouga sighed. "I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

-

-

It was time for Geometry (**A/N: **if you can't tell already, I'm making most of these subjects up. I don't actually learn half of them. If someone – even if you're not from Japan – could send me a copy of their timetable that would be awesome! And when you guys have holidays too, coz I know for a fact my holidays are different compared to yours). Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Kagome unfolded the piece of paper and read it quickly.

_Inuyasha's not here to protect you now. You're mine. Meet me at your locker after school. Don't tell anyone. I won't be held accountable for my actions if you do.  
__-Naraku_

Kagome wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh. Her life had turned into one big, cruel joke. Her boyfriend had broken up with her for her cousin, her grades were slipping and to top it all off the guy who had attempted to rape her was now telling her to meet him after school.

Kagome didn't need to think. She doubted that she could think properly if she tried. She would meet him, she wouldn't tell. Inuyasha didn't care any more, so she wouldn't care either. Her life, her happiness, her wellbeing? It didn't matter.

She tried to listen to the teacher. She really did. But her thoughts kept on swivelling to the silver haired hanyou that had broken her heart.

* * *

Aww poor Kagz. Stupid Yash :( I shall attack you with the power of my keyboard!

sfdljgdhlkjbetijlbkdfhglsfnbvnjbaldjhfgbdslgvnm,ssdkghjfblkdth

FEEL MY WRATH!! xD

Anyhow, **Reviews**

**kittyb78: **Sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!! DDD:

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney: **I know... InuKik is yucky... I don't like writing it...

**iluvSokka46: **I know! I think I'm being possessed by my keyboard... I just keep on writing! Lol

**UnlovedBandNerd: **I wouldn't really call it fun, but sure lol. May the battle over Yash's heart begin!

**fluffyluver666: **Lol I can so imagine the guy store. Poking our tongues in their mouths to test them for making out skills... And I can just see us going along sayin, "Nope, this one's no good! Next one!" xD Yesh, I am a freak. And I love it.

**heakfreakinyes: **I know I feel so sorry for Kagz... :(

**Morning's Child: **Yucky. I could never write an InuKik story... that's just... yucky... lol. I'm sorry I can't let you kill Kikyo, but without her there would unfortunately be no story. Here; poke needles into this Kikyo-shaped voodoo doll instead.

**Amorous: **I totally agree and thank you.

**Gunseng: **Sorry if I took that the wrong way, but are you dissing my story (sorry, couldn't think of a better word) or just making a statement?

**elevategirl: **Don't worry; Kikyo'll be told. Not necessarily by Kagz, but she'll be shown what's what. All in good time...

**ChristinaAngel: **Dude, what did you eat? Coz I WANT SOME!! Lol. And thanks for the review. Somehow I think this story is just as frustrating as the anime... Inuyasha's always chasing after Kikyo and all... only in MY story everything turns out the way it's supposed to. Aka Yash and Kag get together.

**Diamond369: **Aww thank you!

**Amdrea: **Is this considered asap?

**Lululuvsanime13: **Sorry, you can't strangle her. I need her for humiliation purposes. Here; have a Kikyo-shaped voodoo doll to poke pins into instead.

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **Lol I can see you don't like Kikyo much...

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120: **I can tell you and I are going to get along nicely. :)

**Inuyasha-Girl01: **Aww I hope so, too.

Lol so many review! Thanks guys!


	20. Wounds of the Body and Soul

Whoa... was that a quick update or what...?

Compared to the like, one-a-month thing I had going on before. xD

Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

"Hey Sango, I left something in my locker. You go on ahead." Kagome said. The final bell had rung and everyone was filing out of the classrooms.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." Sango replied.

Kagome forced a smile. "No really, you don't have to. You go on ahead. I need some time to get my head around things, anyway."

Kagome's heart was pounding as her friend observed her sceptically. She felt as though Sango's eyes could see straight through her; straight through all the lies she had just told. What then? How would she be able to get to get to Naraku? Did she even want see Naraku? No; of course not!

Then Sango's gaze turned sympathetic. "Okay, I understand. You need some space. But you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, we're all here for you."

Kagome swallowed and nodded. She felt so guilty. To avoid raising suspicion through the sorrowful look she was certain was forming on her face, she turned on her heel and headed back to the locker.

Naraku was waiting for her; leaning against the cool metal casually with his beady eyes staring at her. Kagome could barely resist the urge to shiver as she felt the weight of his gaze embrace her small frame.

"You made it."

"I did."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No. You told me not to."

"Good." Kagome blinked. That voice wasn't coming from Naraku. It came from the figure that emerged from around the corner, her smirk stretching from ear to ear.

"K-Kikyo…?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused.

Kikyo's smirk grew wider. "That's right."

"What are you doing here?"

Kikyo's voice was as hard and as cold as steel. "To finish you off." She whispered.

Kagome broke into a cold sweat. "W-What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" she revealed a big, extremely sharp knife from behind her back. "I'm going to finish you off."

Kagome took a step backwards. "Why?"

"You should know the reason."

"Inuyasha? But I broke up with him! He doesn't love me any more! He loves _you_!" Kagome cried. The people moving from the classrooms had dispersed and the corridors were now empty. Everything was silent, save for Kagome's heavy breathing and the sing of the knife through the air as Kikyo waved it threateningly.

"I know he loves me. Still; I need to make my point clear."

The knife slashed through Kagome's arm and it was all she could do not to cry out. The pain; it hurt so much. She could feel the warm blood leaking away onto the ground.

Kikyo attacked again and again. Another slash; this time around her stomach. Then another near her hip. Kagome gasped and fell to the floor. She felt so weak; so dizzy from the blood loss. Pain throbbed through her.

Every slash brought another wave of pain. More blood fell. Kagome didn't know how much more she could take.

She was being punished. She knew, deep down, that she deserved it. Everything anyone had ever given her she deserved. All of the laughter from her classmates in America echoed deafeningly in her ears. Tears welled in her eyes and she closed them.

_I deserve it, _she thought bitterly, _I deserve everything. Mom, dad; I'm sorry. I'm a failure. You didn't deserve a daughter like me._

Dark was taking over her vision. Everything around her was fading away. She was dully aware that the slashing had stopped. She could smell something; some type of perfume. It swam inside her nostrils and would have made her cough if she hadn't been so weak.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked with a frown.

"Getting rid of the scent, idiot. I don't want to be sent to jail, do you?" Kikyo hissed.

Kagome couldn't make out what they were saying. She only heard their angry voices as slurred jumbles of words tripping over one another.

"So why'd you kill her, then?" Naraku pointed out.

"She's not dead… _yet_."

"So what do we do with her now?"

"Take her over to the trash and dump her there. Someone will find her eventually." Kikyo replied dismissively.

"Glady." Naraku smirked and captured the girl's lips in his. Kikyo kissed back.

When they pulled away, Kikyo gave Naraku a meaningful look. "You know I have a boyfriend, right?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides; that was the deal. I write the note, I get a kiss."

Kikyo sighed. "I suppose. Now, about the girl…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

Kagome had the feeling that she was being lifted. She felt strong, muscular arms pull her up, almost crushing her with their weight. The darkness was closing in fast and she had to squint to make out Kikyo's retreating figure. She could still hear voices; all female, all lost to Kagome's ears.

"Alright you three, clean this mess up!"

"But Kikyo…!" Ayumi whined.

"Oh quit complaining!"

"But blood is so _icky_." Eri added.

"Why don't you just use your priestess powers?" Yuka suggested.

Kikyo snorted. "You honestly think I'd use my powers on something so trivial. Now, get to work! After all, you want me to make Houjo love you, don't you?"

Immediately all three girls scurried around like crazed rabbits, grabbing sponges and mopes and brooms. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and glared at Naraku.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Get going!"

Naraku muttered something under his breath before walking off, carrying the now unconscious Kagome.

-

-

Inuyasha cursed over and over again as he ran to the school gates. He had done it again. Thinking about his situation with Kikyo and Kagome had made him completely forget about bringing his school project home with him; the same project that was due the next day.

He cursed as he reached the gates; finding them shut and locked. How could he have been so stupid?

Then he remembered what he and Miroku had found during their first year at the school. It was a gap in the tall fence where one of its tall iron spokes had bent through the middle, most probably caused by an angry demon who had to take his anger out on _something_. It was located near the school's dumpster so no one had really thought to look there. It was the perfect way to get from and to school undetected.

He was wandering over there, not really paying much attention to anything, when his nose caught a powerful odour from the other side of the bins. It wasn't the usual trash smell, though. It was the smell of blood.

His eyes widened when he saw the body there; lying beside the trash like a torn, long forgotten doll. Blood was everywhere. And to make the matter worse, it had to be _her_.

"Kagome!" he cried, plucking her from where the culprit had dumped her and hugging her limp body to his. His heart was pounding heavily. _No… this can't be happening… _he thought as he clung desperately to the girl.

Over the pounding of his heart he could just make out her shallow breathing. Yes; it was small, but definitely there.

"Please be okay," he whispered, "Please…"

With that he jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and ran. He ran and jumped, ran and jumped as fast as he could until he reached the hospital. He didn't bother going into the reception. Instead he ran straight through the emergency room doors.

"Help! Someone help her!" he yelled as loud as he could in his hoarse voice.

-

-

It all happened so fast. One moment Inuyasha was holding Kagome, the next two doctors had her and were calling out painfully long words Inuyasha couldn't understand. A nurse whisked him out of the room, saying he couldn't be here and he had to leave. Inuyasha didn't care. Kagome was dying. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

And now here he was; sitting in a waiting room… _waiting_. Oh, how he hated waiting. His stomach tossed and turned and his palms were bleeding after digging his sharp nails into the skin so many times. A nurse had offered him a bandage for his hands, but he had glared at her. There must have been something hostile about the way he looked – being covered in Kagome's blood, perhaps – because the nurse hastily backed off and left the hanyou in peace.

"Inuyasha!" Rin cried. He looked up to see a very teary-eyed group of teenagers walking into the waiting room. Rin, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru had all come. They all gathered around him; asking him so many questions. What had happened? Was Kagome okay? Where did he find her?

Inuyasha wanted to scream at them. He wanted to tell them to shut up, but he didn't. He couldn't. So instead he stayed silent, not saying anything until they eventually realised that they weren't going to get any answers out of him.

The group waited a while. Then in came Kagome's family. Korari, Ryousuke, her grandfather and Souta all filed into the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Ryousuke roared, making all of them jump. His face was red with rage and his eyes blazed with fury.

Inuyasha just looked at him. His amber eyes were dull and emotionless. He looked as though he had aged by years over the last hour.

"Please stop, Ryousuke." Korari sobbed. That just got Ryousuke started all over again.

"STOP?! STOP?! YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP AFTER I GET A PHONE CALL SAYING THAT THE GUY WHO BROKE MY DAUGHTER'S HEART JUST WENT TO HOSPITAL _CARRYING HER UNCONSCIOUS BODY_?!"

"Dad…" Souta whimpered.

Ryousuke blinked and looked down at the boy. He looked so scared, so small. He immediately calmed down.

"Oh Souta, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he hugged the boy. Souta's eyes were overflowing with tears.

For what seemed like eternity they sat there in silence, save for the occasional sniff and unbridled sob. Then a nurse entered.

"Are you relations of Kagome Higarashi?" she asked in a very professional voice, as though she had done this many times before. Inuyasha didn't want professional, though. He wanted answers.

"How is she?" Korari whispered.

The nurse sucked in a breath and gave them a pitying look before answering. "She's alive."

"Oh thank goodness!" Korari cried as she clung to Ryousuke's shirt and sobbed.

"She's still unconscious, though," the nurse said. She gave another hesitation. "You see, she's in a coma."

There was a gasp and soon everyone was in tears again. Rin cried loudly as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms in a comforting embrace around her tiny frame. Sango was clutching to Miroku like a life craft in a storm and Kouga was whispering comforting words to a distraught Ayame.

In a blur Inuyasha raced out the door. His heart was pounding heavily. He had to be dreaming! Kagome couldn't be in a coma. She just couldn't be…

Sesshomaru watched his brother leave and stiffened. His brother's scent was mixed with… yes; salt. Inuyasha was crying. Inuyasha had never cried; not even when Kikyo left. Sesshomaru had thought his brother was incapable of such an act, yet here he was.

He remembered how happy the hanyou had been when he was with Kagome. Then he thought about how happy he was with Kikyo, which wasn't very happy at all. He remembered how Inuyasha's eyes had always sparkled when he looked into Kagome's. They always looked so dull when he was with Kikyo.

When Inuyasha was going out with Kagome, they never really had a touchy-feely kind of relationship. They got pure joy from being with each other. Sure; there was the handholding and the occasion peck on the cheek, but there weren't any make-out sessions.

Now that Inuyasha was with Kikyo, everything about their relationship was physical. Kikyo was always pressing her body against Inuyasha's. Her lips always seemed connected to his; her tongue always swimming in his mouth (**A/N: **…ewwww…). She was always tugging him around like an accessory she could show off to her friends.

Kagome never did that. Public displays of affection always made her more than a little embarrassed.

Sesshomaru stared at the door Inuyasha had exited from and wondered if the hanyou was thinking what he was. If so, then was there hope for their relationship? Or was it too late?

* * *

Well guys, lots of people guessed what was going to happen in this chapter. You were all pretty close, but... HA! I TRICKED YOU ALL!! YOU ALL THOUGHT NARAKU WAS GONNA RAEP HER!!

I did consider that actually lol. But I like what I came up with.

**Reviews:**

**Morning's Child: **Ahaha your pet Bob makes me laff. He tried to bite my hand off and he missed! Hang on, wait... oh. He's in the corner at the moment, chewing on my freshly bitten-off finger. xD

**Diamond369: **Lol I hate homework, too. Luckily we have two weeks of holidays at the moment, which is why I'm updating so fast.

**iluvSokka46: **Aww thanks!

**UnlovedBandNerd: **Thanks! :D

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **I hate Inuyasha, too. He made Kagome cry. He must suffer!

**fluffyluver666: **Great. Monkeys... I hate monkeys... lol jk jk Ooooh I really wanna find one of those guy malls now! Imagine the guys... the sixpacks... -insert girly swoon-

**kittyb78: **Aww I luff your reviews.

**inukag47: **Good on you!

**Lululuvsanime13: **Well... he's not _quite _Kagz's knight in shining armour... but close enough! :) And dankyou for being my fwend I feel all warm and squishy inside

**ChristinaAngel: **Ooooh is the manga good? I only watched the eps coz I'm lazy lol. I always wondered how the ending turned out...


	21. Dreams?

Ahahaha and it's another painfully long wait for an update from me! Please forgive me guys!

School started again and we have exams this term (gasp! my first exams! ever!!) so I'm gonna be pretty busy. I actually wrote 6 pages on this two weeks ago and hated it, so I kind of kept on putting it off, hoping that suddenly it would become heaps better. When it didn't I eventually picked it up again and wrote this. It's not really that interesting, but it's an update. So please refrain from killing me or by any means using pointy objects to injure me!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu.

_Kagome blinked and looked around. She was in a meadow dancing with the glow of thousands of yellow dandelions, swaying gently in the breeze. Her silk white dress blew gently around her ankles… wait; white silk? Why on earth was she wearing white silk?_

"_Where am I?" she wondered aloud._

"_Don't you remember, Kagome?"_

_Kagome jumped and spun around. Behind her stood a beautiful woman; her hair inky black and tumbling in waves around her gorgeous facial features. She was smiling; a beautifully gentle grin revealing all of her perfectly straight teeth. She too was wearing a white dress, although she looked absolutely stunning. It made Kagome much more aware of how painfully pitiful she must look, dressed the same as perfection and yet looking not nearly as precious as the woman before her._

"_I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the woman asked. Her voice was soft and gentle, like water. In fact; everything about her seemed to radiate gentleness._

"_N-no. Well, maybe a little. I just thought I was alone, that's all." Kagome replied with a weak smile._

_The woman chuckled. "You have never been alone, Kagome."_

_Kagome frowned, puzzled. "How do you know my name?"_

"_You really don't remember, do you?"_

"_Remember what?"_

_The woman sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. You'll remember… eventually…"_

-

-

Days went by painfully slow from then on. During recess and lunches the group were quiet, their thoughts centred around one thing; Kagome. Inuyasha had definitely taken it the hardest. For the first couple of days he hadn't left Kagome's side, but Izayoi had sent him back to school.

"You're doing no good here," she had insisted, "You might as well go and learn something. That's what Kagome would have wanted."

No evidence of the culprit had been found. Whoever it was, they had been impeccably clean about the process. Not a single drop of blood had been left, save for the large scarlet stain down the side of the dumpster. Inuyasha could still smell the thick stench of perfume curling up his nostrils, mixed with Kagome's blood.

His dreams were no longer plagued with Kikyo's face. Her last goodbyes had left his head long ago. Now it was rare that he slept at all. Whenever he closed his eyes Kagome's bloodstained face hovered beneath his eyelids. The circles under his eyes grew more and more noticeable around his bloodshot eyes, his face as pale as white sheets. People would whisper about him as he went past, although he didn't know why they bothered. His hanyou ears picked up every word they spoke.

"Hey, man." Miroku greeted hesitantly. Everyone had been incredibly careful with Inuyasha since Kagome entered hospital. With every passing day he looked a little more fragile; a little closer to snapping clean in half.

"Hey." The hanyou replied dully. He opened his locker and pushed aside all scraps of paper his fan girls had stashed there. He didn't care about them. When Kagome was injured, they saw it as an opportunity to 'comfort' a devastated Inuyasha and therefore gain a place at his side. They gushed promises that everything would be alright; that Kagome would be fine, that he shouldn't worry. Not that they cared or anything.

"What are you doing after school?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha frowned at his books. Why was Miroku trying to start conversation with him all of a sudden?

"Hospital." Was his simple reply.

Miroku nodded. "Thought so."

"I'm going to class." Inuyasha muttered.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha, who had been walking away, stopped and turned on his heel to observe his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

Miroku opened and closed his mouth several times, not quite sure what to say. "I… we… we know you miss Kagome."

Inuyasha stiffened. "So?"

"We just don't want you to go down the way you did with Kikyo. It's bad enough that Kagome's in hospital without you going all emo on us. We need to stick together and we can't do that if _you _fall apart."

"What do you want me to do, Miroku? Put on a smile and pretend she's dead?"

Miroku flinched. "No, of course not!"

"Then _what_?"

"I just want you to quit this depressed thing you've got going on. We're all sorry for Kagome; more than you know. You're just making it harder."

"So? What do I do?"

"Well; you can stop acting like she's already dead. She's in hospital, I know, but there's hope. Eat, sleep, talk. You could even crack the occasional smile. Act as though Kagome's watching over your shoulder. She'd kill us if she found out how badly we've let you fall."

Inuyasha almost smiled despite himself. The idea of Kagome killing anyone was completely unrealistic. Kagome wouldn't even protect herself; not if it meant hurting someone else.

"Alright. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

"Good. Well; I've got to get to class! See ya!"

Inuyasha watched his friend go and shook his head disbelievingly. Sometimes Miroku could be more than a little weird…

"Ready for class, Inu-kun?" Kikyo asked with a flirtatious smile. Inuyasha had told her that he needed space now that Kagome was in hospital; that he didn't want a girlfriend. It didn't stop Kikyo from latching onto him every chance she got.

"Sure." He replied half-heartedly. SOSE and English were the only classes he had alone with Kikyo. Once more he wished that Kagome was there with him. Then he wouldn't have to be alone. Kikyo offered little to conversation; she preferred the health of her nails to anything Inuyasha liked. And it was irritating how Kikyo constantly felt the need to touch him.

And so it was with a heavy heart that he made his way to class, his thoughts far away on the raven-haired girl battling between life and death in hospital at that moment.

-

-

_The water was cool and relaxing against her skin; the sun revealing the natural blue tint to her hair. Kagome watched as the wind carried streams of white blossoms in dazzling circles around her. She didn't know where they came from; there were no trees save for the weeping willows and they did not shed blossoms. Perhaps they came the same way she did, although that was unhelpful seeing as she didn't know how she got here in the first place._

_She thought of her friends; Sango, Rin, Ayame. She thought of Kouga, and Miroku, and Sesshomaru. She wondered about her family; about Korari, Ryousuke and Souta. Most of all she thought about Inuyasha._

_She sighed wistfully, her toes wriggling in the trickling stream. She missed him. Did he miss her? Was he thinking about her?_

_No; he wouldn't be missing her. He had Kikyo. She imagined them holding hands, beaming at one another with eyes filled with affection and sighed again._

"_You miss them, don't you?"_

_Kagome stiffened, but soon relaxed. She hadn't heard the mysterious woman sit beside her. She had asked what her name was, but the woman had refused. She had said that when the time came Kagome would remember, but so far that had only fuelled Kagome's confusion. What was she supposed to be remembering?_

"_Miss who?"_

"_Them; your friends. Sango, Rin, Ayame, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga. And Inuyasha, of course."_

_Kagome stared at the woman, stunned._

"_How'd you know all that?"_

"_I know many things."_

"_What else? What else do you know about me?"_

_The woman stared at her thoughtfully for a long moment._

"_Everything," she finally answered, "Everything you've seen, everything you've heard; every thought, every memory… _everything_."_

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything."_

_Then, suddenly, Kagome was overcome by a memory she didn't understand. It was really one memory; simply many tiny flashes all at once, impossible to understand. She saw water, heard crying, felt something soft. A blanket, maybe? She saw two gentle brown eyes; the woman's eyes no doubt. She saw a faint glimmer of hope in impending darkness. None of it made sense. She blinked, then blinked again._

_Her expression must have changed because the woman tilted her head to the side, observing with interest. "You remembered something, did you not?" she questioned._

_Kagome nodded. She couldn't summon any words._

_The woman smiled. "Do not worry. Keep trying and you will find it."_

-

-

Miroku, Sango and Rin were all in the same English class. At that moment none of them were paying any attention whatsoever to the teacher. Miroku and Sango were in the middle of a heated conversation, communicating via scraps of paper passed to the other when the teacher wasn't looking. Rin, meanwhile, was texting Sesshomaru under her desk where the teacher couldn't see.

Rin honestly couldn't care less about learning English. She didn't try much at any subjects. After all, there was only one plan she had for the future and school wasn't going to help with that at all. It wasn't as though her parents actually cared about her grades or anything.

She was surprised that Sango wasn't paying attention, though. English was one of her best subjects. She always tried her hardest in these lessons and always got straight As. She glanced at the couple now. Sango had turned a bright red colour and was scribbling furiously. When she passed the note back Miroku paled and smiled sheepishly. He wrote something in reply, which must have worked because Sango's face turned back to its original colour; save for the healthy blush on her cheeks. _Must be flirting, _Rin thought with a sigh. She wished Sesshomaru was there, with her.

The bell rang and everyone stood to leave. Rin hurried to catch up with the couple, whose legs were quite longer than hers. There were often moments like these when she felt more than a little left out. Sure, she was happy for them. She just wished that there was room for her in their love life.

"Hey, Yash!"

Sure enough, there was Inuyasha. He made his way toward them and nodded in greeting.

"Inu-kun! Wait for me!"

To the trio's despair (and disgust), Kikyo ran over to them. Her much too-short skirt flung upwards with each stride, giving those behind her an unwanted view of her behind. She reached them and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, giggling like a child.

"Hey, Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Why'd you run off all of a sudden? I thought you were going to wait for me outside!"

"Sorry." Inuyasha didn't sound sorry at all.

"Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's go!" she tugged Inuyasha in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I'm not." Sango declared, much to the surprise of everyone else. She shot a hideously fake smile at Kikyo and threw her packed recess into a nearby trash can. "I'm going to the library."

"You know what; I'm not that hungry either." Rin decided, following Sango's example. Miroku did the same.

"Well, you're hungry; aren't you Inu-kun?" Kikyo said, fluttering her lashes at the nonchalant hanyou. Rin smirked despite herself. Inuyasha was _never _hungry; not since what happened to Kagome, anyway.

"No thanks," Inuyasha replied, "I'll go with you guys."

Rin could have cheered, but she held it in. Something told her Inuyasha wouldn't appreciate it very much.

-

-

_More water, more fear, a scream. Nails scrabbling desperately against a wall of rock. Kagome frowned. She couldn't understand it. Whenever she closed her eyes unintelligible shapes flickered underneath her eyelids. She had paced from one end of the meadow to the other and back again. She didn't know how long she'd been there; it felt like hours, but the sun hadn't shifted at all from it's place far above her head. The woman had disappeared suddenly and was yet to return, so Kagome was completely and utterly alone. More than once she wondered if she was dreaming. But no one had dreams like this… did they?_

"_I miss you guys." Kagome sighed to no one in particular. She wished she could go home._

_A terrible thought struck her. What if she was stuck here forever? What if she never saw them again? What would they think? Would they think she'd run off? Panic set in, making her heart thump heavily in her chest. She slumped into the lush green grass and curled into a tight ball. Tears fell. She shuddered with the force of her sobs; sobs lost to everyone but her. She was completely alone…_

"_Oh, Kagome."_

_Or so she thought. The woman bent down and wrapped her arms around Kagome's slender shoulders. Kagome flinched away._

"_What is wrong, child? Why are you crying?"_

"_You've done a lot of mind reading so far. Why don't you tell me?" Kagome knew she didn't mean to sound so bitter. She just wanted everything to be the way it was before. She was sick of being in this meadow. As nice as it was, it was nothing compared to the traffic-jammed, too-loud, foul-smelling streets of Tokyo. She wanted to go home._

"_Oh, Kagome."_

"_Would you stop saying that? Please?"_

"_I know you miss home. I would feel the same way, if I were in your position. It won't be forever, though. Do not fret."_

"_Then for how long? How much longer do I have to stay here? Will I suddenly wake up when I'm thirty and find myself at home again?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Then how much longer?!"_

"_Just until you remember."_

"_Not that again!" Kagome groaned. She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees and refused to open up to the woman's comforting touch._

_Then she made the mistake of closing her eyes. She saw a young girl tugging; pulling against the endless grip of a rope around her ankles. She saw the girl struggling for breath. She felt her pain; her need to scream…_

_She jumped to her feet and took off running. The woman didn't try to follow her. Instead she watched sadly as Kagome sprinted through the grass with tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks._

"_Oh, Kagome…" she whispered._

-

-

Sango snuck a glance from over her book at Inuyasha for the umpteenth time that period. He was staring out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. Sango could pinpoint the exact location of his thoughts without him saying a word. They all could.

She sighed to herself. Today was one of the first times they'd been able to shake Kikyo off of Inuyasha's arm and actually managed to get some peace. It was too bad that now everyone was reluctant to talk. If Ayame was here then maybe they would actually be able to get a conversation started, but the poor wolf demon was sick. Kouga was hanging around with Ginta and Hakkaku, who had done a fair amount of complaining about how he was spending too much time with his girlfriend and too little with his friends. Kouga eventually caved and agreed to spend the week with them and them only. Ayame was unhappy, but since she lived with him he had no trouble sneaking into her room and watching her until she fell asleep.

"Mr Tsukumo, can you put some music on please?" Rin asked politely. The librarian looked up and smiled a smile he would have considered kindly. Rin simply thought it was creepy. Mr. Tsukumo was a frog demon with leathery green skin and huge, bulging eyes which tended to wander to certain areas of the female anatomy whenever students walked past. He had a reputation as a pervert, but his lecherous mind often meant that he would offer girls anything they desired.

He reached over and but a CD into on his desk. Soon the library was filled with quiet music; not loud enough to be distracting, but loud enough that the group could hear every word Rascal Flatts sang.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken…_

The song continued and Rin snuck a glance at Inuyasha, inwardly cringing as she did so. An aura of doom was hovering over him and he was clutching the desk so hard that Rin feared it would snap in two. Obviously this was not the best song to choose.

It was with great relief that the bell rang; the song ending as they filed out of the library in complete silence. The words still echoed loud and clear in Inuyasha's ears:

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away…_

Ha I didn't really like that song much until I listened to it for a couple of times. Now I love it! The whole country strumming thing in the background is annoying though...

And you guys probably have no idea what I'm talking about! Lol. Ah well. See yas.

* * *


	22. From the Depths of Your Dreams

Hmm... I feel that I should probably warn you guys that you'll probably not want to read this story after this chapter. It almost killed me writing it. Especially the scene with Inu and Kik... urgh...

But yeah, I began reading the manga. I just started chapter 94, which I think is pretty good seeing as I only started last Wednesday. Mhm, that's right. I have no life lol.

This story will get better, I promise. It just have to get the worst out of the way. And trust me; it's hurting me a lot more writing it than you reading it.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Kagome ran until her lungs ached for air and her legs were ready to fall over. She slumped into the grass and sobbed into her dress until there were no tears left to cry. Eventually she calmed down enough to stop shaking and think with some clarity._

_She wanted to go home. The woman said that she could go, providing she remembered something. But then… why didn't she want to remember…?_

_Maybe it was something bad. Perhaps it was a terrible secret that would make her unravel completely. She didn't think she could do that again. Everything that had happened with Inuyasha… she had been sure she would die of heartbreak._

_Yet again, she gotten through, hadn't she? Even though her heart had been completely crushed, she had survived. It couldn't possibly be as bad as what she'd been through. Could it?_

_And then it may not even be that bad. She could have been stressing about this for ages, to eventually find out that it was nothing. There was only one way to find out, right?_

_She lay there for a long time; staring at the azure sky, torn between emotions. Finally she decided. She wasn't going to hold back any more. She'd had enough of holding back. She closed her eyes and allowed the memories to pour and swell beneath her closed eyelids._

-

-

The afternoon found Inuyasha once more in the hospital, holding Kagome's hand as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest (**A/N: **Pervert! Lol just kidding) with his mind far away. He was thinking of that night again. If he'd been there… if he'd just had the common sense to stay with her…

"I miss you." he whispered aloud. It was a habit he'd picked up from his constant visits. Even though he had no idea whether he could hear her or not, it still brought a strange kind of comfort.

"We all miss you. I wish… I wish you were here with me. It's all my fault… and now…"

There was no response, save for the continuous beep of the heart monitor.

Inuyasha smiled wryly. "You want to hear something funny? I've always had everything; great parents, money, food on the table. I have great friends and for a while I had the best girlfriend I could ever hope to have. The thing is, I had it all. Then I messed up and now I've lost everything that was ever important to me. I lost you. When you wake up…" he hesitated, not daring to think of the alternative, "I hope you can forgive me. I want it the way things were; you and me, me and you."

"And what if she doesn't wake up?"

Inuyasha jumped out of his chair and spun around. There stood Kikyo; a bouquet of blood red roses in her arms and a get well card. She had changed out of her uniform into a skin tight shirt revealing the majority of her stomach and a frilly white skirt, which would have appeared innocent-looking if it wasn't so short. He blinked.

"K-Kikyo…"

"The one and only."

"I didn't know you were there."

Kikyo shrugged and smiled flirtatiously. "You didn't answer my question, Inu-kun."

For a long time Inuyasha was silent, battling between emotions and every possible reply to this observation. Kikyo took the opportunity to step closer, dropping the gifts beside the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well? You know from what I can tell, she's not going to last much longer. How long has she been here? Four weeks?"

"Five." Inuyasha muttered.

"Five, then. You know what I mean."

"I waited for you for two years without any contact. No emails, no letters, no phone calls… _nothing_."

"And I came back, didn't I?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Kikyo sighed and cast a sorrowful (cough) look in Kagome's direction. "I hate to tell you this, Inu-kun (**A/N: **Yeah, right!) but I really don't think she's coming back. You should forget about her while you can."

"You want me to forget… just like that…?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"Think, Inu-kun. This is fate. You and me. That's how it was supposed to be. You remember what we were before, don't you? I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. We were in love. I still am." She leaned closer and craned her neck so she could breathe into his ear. "And you still love me." she whispered.

-

-

"Kagome?"

Three year-old Kagome ran through her house, her small feet tapping against the wooden floorboards. She skidded to a halt and walked through the doorway into the kitchen, hoping her mother hadn't seen. Korari hated it when she skidded across the floor. She was always afraid that someday Kagome would fall and injure herself. That was just like Korari; always worrying about Kagome's safety.

If she'd seen the skid, Korari gave no indication. She didn't raise her head from its place, buried in her shaking hands. Kagome's brow creased into a confused frown. Even her small mind could process that something was wrong. Her mother never cried; not even when she accidentally cut herself with the sharp knife while cutting vegetables. She had needed stitches after that. What could have possibly made her so upset?

"Mama?" she asked anxiously. Her mother's head lifted and Kagome got a full view of the woman's tear-streaked face. She was clearly startled. Hastily she tried to wipe away the tears and forced a smile, while speaking between sniffs and stifled sobs.

"Oh, Kagome… I didn't see you there, sweetie. Don't sneak up on me like that, okay?"

"Is somefing wong?" Kagome asked. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her tightly. "Why are you cwying?"

Korari hoisted her daughter into her lap and wrapped Kagome in a fierce embrace. The hug scared Kagome. It seemed desperate, somehow; like she was some kind of wreckage from a shipwreck being clung to for dear life.

"Have I dun somefing?" Kagome asked. She hoped it wasn't about the vase she broke in the living room. She had hidden it underneath her bed. If her grandfather found out she'd be in trouble for sure!

Korari shook her head. "No sweetie, you've done nothing wrong. It's… it's just…" She broke into sobs and clutched Kagome tighter.

"Mama, pwease don' cwy." Kagome pleaded, tugging at Korari's shirt.

Eventually Korari had calmed down enough to tell Kagome the cause of her distress. "Kagome; your father and I… we're getting a divorce."

Kagome blinked. "What's a dee horse?" she asked.

"Well… sometimes mummies and daddies get married and have children. They buy houses and pets and get jobs. But they can get very busy. It's very hard; managing a family and work at the same time. Sometimes mummies and daddies are so busy, they stop loving each other."

Kagome frowned. "I don' understand…"

"Daddy and I don't love each other anymore, honey."

There was a silence as this sunk in.

"No…" Kagome whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kagome." Korari pulled her daughter into a hug.

"No!" This time Kagome wriggled out of her mother's embrace, staring at her disbelievingly. "You love each udder! You do! I know you do! You're lying!"

"Kagome, please stop it…" Korari whispered.

"No! You and daddy aren't getting a dee horse! You love each udder!" Kagome screamed hysterically. She ran out of the kitchen; down the hallway, out the door and into the backyard. She ran through the forest near the house; passing tree after tree in a blur of green and brown. She didn't care if she got lost. She wanted to keep running until she eventually outran all of her worries and fears.

Unfortunately it wasn't long until her legs began to ache and she came across a stream blocking her from running any further. It was here on its sandy banks that she dropped to her knees and sobbed. She thought of her mother and father. She thought of how they used to all hold hands and how her parents used to share secret smile, like they knew something she didn't. She thought of the way they used to kiss each other and laugh when she wrinkled her nose and complained about cooties.

Then she thought of her father's job. He was never home and when he was there was no time to play. He was always on the phone, or shut up in the office. More often than not he fell asleep there in the chair that spun around in circles. He yelled at Kagome a couple of times when she touched something she wasn't supposed to and got stressed over the smallest of things.

Her mother had told her that they didn't love each other any more. Where did that leave Kagome? Did they not love her any more? What was going to happen to her? Would they kick her out of the house, onto the streets? It was possible.

She crawled over to the edge of the water and looked down. The banks were steep and the water murky, littered with autumn leaves. She couldn't see the bottom, but she could see her reflection dancing on the surface. She stared at it until her eyes grew sore.

Unfortunately she didn't notice how close she was leaning over the edge. Before she knew what was happening she had fallen into the water. It was freezing, like ice against her skin. She kicked her legs, but weed had wrapped around foot and she couldn't break free. Panic made her kick and thrash around, but to no avail. Her lungs needed air, but all they received was a mouthful of water. Everything was fading, fast. Her vision slowly turned black.

_Kagome's eyes opened. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She remembered. She had been here before; thirteen years ago, when she was three. When she was drowning._

_Now the meadow had changed. The sun had disappeared and the wind had picked up. Ribbons of scenery were being torn away, leaving black behind._

"_Midoriko!" she shouted. The wind roared and howled viciously, but the woman must have heard for there she was. She smiled at Kagome; the wind tugging at her hair._

"_You remembered." She commented softly._

_Tears were running down Kagome's cheeks, but she wasn't sure why. "You're a priestess, aren't you? You're the one who saved me from drowning!"_

"_Yes, after all; this is the place that neither death nor life can touch. I took you here until your mother found you and your body could breathe again."_

_The wind became louder and stronger. Kagome was certain she would be dragged away by it soon. "What's happening?" she cried._

"_You're going back home." Midoriko answered._

"_But what about you?"_

_In an instant Midoriko was directly before her; hands clutching each side of Kagome's face. She kissed the teen gently on the forehead._

"_I'm right here, Kagome. I'm one with you. Do not worry about me. You should be more concerned about those friends of yours. They have been quite worried, it would appear."_

"_Thank you." Kagome whispered._

_Midoriko smiled. "Close your eyes, child."_

_Kagome obeyed._

-

-

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kikyo's lips moved away from his ear and towards his mouth. He was frozen in shock. How was he supposed to respond? Should he push her away? Should he tell her that enough was enough? Yes; he should have. But for some reason he didn't. He simply stood there as Kikyo's lips found their way to his. They stayed, suspended there, for what seemed like an impossibly long time.

Then it was as though he had gone back in time. He was with Kikyo, but she was different. Like before she'd moved. He felt his heart soar whenever she smiled and felt it crack when she cried. No one else mattered, he didn't care for anything but her…

Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing back. His hands drew her closer, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He couldn't do it any more. Loving Kagome was tearing him in two. He wanted the simplicity of loving Kikyo, the way he had before. Kikyo would soak up his feelings like a sponge and return them with content; not love, but for a lovesick hanyou it would suffice.

He wished love could be so simple. Instead his heart was slowly being crushed by his feelings for Kagome. He didn't know what to think, so he didn't. Instead he just stood still and let Kikyo's tongue slide into his mouth (**A/N: **…eww…).

_Beep… beep… beep… beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

The kiss was interrupted by the frenzied sound coming from the heart monitor. Inuyasha broke away and looked down at Kagome to meet her chocolate eyes, now open and looking at him with unfathomable emotion.

"K-Kagome…?" he whispered disbelievingly.

Kagome smiled and in an instant nurses and doctors were rushing inside the room. Kikyo and Inuyasha were shooed outside. Inuyasha stared at the closed door and listened to them shout out things he didn't understand. He heard Kagome's voice; only a mumble, but it was definitely there. He looked over to Kikyo. Was it just him, or did she look… smug…? No; that couldn't be it.

_What have I done… _he thought in despair.

* * *

Lol I forgot to write down the reviews last chapter. It completely escaped my mind lol. Not tonight, though.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me feel really special when you guys compliment me on all those pitiful chapters I hate myself for writing. It makes me feel all warm and squishy... :)

**...Reviews...**

**fluffyluver666: **I agree. Cascada's version hurts my ears...

**Morning's Child: **I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. There will be fluff. Just give me say... two, three chapters?

**Diamond369: **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Lol

**michelle: **Thanks

**Lululuvsanime13: **Yeah, I wouldn't be too happy if I was in her position, either...

**iluvSokka46: **Agreed. He's a major idiot... a hot idiot, though... lol

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **Sure is. DING DING DING! GET THE GIRL A PRIZE!! Lol...

**inuyashafreak82622: **Aww thank you. Reading that review made me get this warm, squishy feeling inside...

**pure happiness: **Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**maire 53: **Thank you!

**andrea: **Quick enough? Too slow? Lol...

**NinjaGirlOrihime: **I can't stand her, either. She's horrible in the manga, too...

**elevategirl: **I haven't actually listened to any other of Rascal Flatts' songs. I love that one, though...

**Inuyasha4ever255: **Guess you found out lol. :)

**ChristinaAngel: **Aww thanks hun.


	23. Forgive Me?

Erm... well...

Okay yeah, sorry about last chapter guys. It killed me, too. But I've decided to move on away from the angst and back into the fluff. I was going to continue for a couple more chapters but... let's just say I don't think I could handle it. xD;

But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chappie. Especially **Morning's Child**, who was pretty... distressed... by the last chapter lol.

* * *

A week passed and Kagome returned to school, much to the joy of her friends and many of her classmates. Her popularity had grown immensely; everyone was curious about what happened. Kagome hated the attention, though. She had already promised herself that she would never truly explain the incidents that had occurred that night and she had no intention of breaking that promise.

Kikyo, naturally, was annoyed to the highest degree. She had almost managed to kill her cousin! But no; Kagome had to live and ended up with all the attention. She managed to disguise all of the hatred behind a smile, though. She inwardly congratulated herself on seducing a drama teacher during her stay in Europe; the extra lessons had come in handy.

She even managed to hug Kagome realistically on her first day back, like she actually cared! She didn't miss the insults Sango coughed, just loud enough for everyone to hear. She ignored them. Instead she simply whispered, "Tell anyone, and I _will _kill you." in Kagome's ear.

Kagome had actually smiled. The nerve! "Why would I? What would I gain from it?" she whispered back.

Kikyo drew away and threw another sickeningly sweet smile in her cousin's direction before sauntering off to sulk in an empty toilet cubicle.

_Thump._

Inuyasha's head hit the table hard; leaving a small dent in the wood and a cut on his forehead. His ears flattened against his head.

"Lemme guess," Miroku said as he chewed on his sandwich, "You tried to talk to Kagome."

Inuyasha gave a small nod, his head not leaving the table.

"And don't tell me; she told you she didn't believe her."

Inuyasha nodded again.

"So now you're taking it out on the table?"

Another nod.

"Okay, then."

"Why me?" Inuyasha moaned.

"Well; you did _kiss _her _cousin_…" Sango commented.

"Right in front of her when she first _woke up_…" Rin continued.

"Meaning you _making out _was the welcoming committee she received after being in a_ coma _for… how many weeks…?" Ayame finished, looking at him questioningly with wide emerald eyes.

"Five." Inuyasha muttered with a chilling glare. Ayame just glared back and took a bite out of her sandwich.

They had all forgiven Inuyasha for the incident after seeing for themselves how much he regretted it. He'd spent every day since Kagome's return to consciousness trying to win her back, but to no avail. She seemed determined in her goal of making the hanyou realise his 'undying affections' for Kikyo.

Inuyasha stood up. "Well; I'm off."

Kouga groaned. "Are you seriously considering trying to explain again? After just being rejected… _again_…?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I'm not going to get anywhere by just sitting around and doing nothing about it!"

He was gone before anyone could argue. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"You have to admit; he's persistent."

-

-

Kagome had been let out of her class later than the others. Because of the weeks spent in hospital, she was falling dangerously behind everyone else. The teacher had given her a stack of homework. He wasn't the only one; all of her teachers so far had pushed another pile of exercises into her hands.

Kagome sighed. _I'll never finish all this… _she thought glumly as she stared at the homework pile in her locker.

_**Of course you will. You have me to help you, remember? And your friends are more than willing to help.**_Midoriko replied.

Ever since she'd woken up, Midoriko's voice had been echoing inside her head. It was more than a little creepy, but Kagome found herself enjoying the company. Midoriko made her feel more… relaxed, somehow…

_Are you saying you know how to do Algebra? I thought they hadn't invented that in your time…_

_**I know many things. You would be surprised.**_

_Okay then; tell me something I don't know._

_**If you insist. I know, for instance, that Inuyasha still lo- watch out!**_

Kagome didn't have time to react before she was shoved up against the lockers. She winced as a couple of her previous wounds opened.

"Did you honestly believe you would just waltz back in here and expect there to be no consequences?" Naraku asked in a gruff whisper.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _No! Why is this happening to me?_

She could feel his rough hands sliding down from her shoulders to the small of her back and up to her shoulders again in a continuous cycle. It made her shudder. She felt so helpless.

_**Why are you letting this happen, Kagome?**_

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and her hands balled into fists. _I… I can't do anything…_

_**Is that what you truly think?**_

Naraku's glittering red eyes stared down at her. It reminded her of a snake looking down on its prey; ready to strike at any moment. He leaned close to her ear and whispered in a husky, threatening voice,

"Who's going to save you now? By the time I'm done with you; they won't be able to save the pieces of bone for your funeral."

_**What are you going to do, Kagome? Are you going to let him kill you? I know that you are not that weak. Do you understand your power?**_

In between Naraku slapping her face and Midoriko's voice echoing in her head, Kagome's wasn't left much time to think. In a split second she made her decision; not even understanding what that decision was. She just knew that she had to fight.

_I… I won't die! _She stuck out her hands and closed her eyes. She felt them grow hot and heard Naraku's snarl, but it wasn't until she felt his arms drop away that she opened her eyes again.

Naraku had jumped backwards, clutching his arms where the light radiating from Kagome's hands had burned through his school uniform. He glared at her with ferocious eyes; intimidating, threatening.

"This isn't over." He snarled before turning on his heel and walking off, leaving a shocked and exhausted Kagome to slide to the floor. She stared in awe at her hands, which were still smoking lightly.

_What was that…? _She pondered to herself.

_**That, Kagome, was your true miko power.**_

_Miko power…?_

_**That's right. You were born into a family of mikos, but I suppose you did not know it. How else do you think Kikyo received her powers? Your mother and aunt were both mikos, although I believe your mother hides her abilities.**_

_Why?_

_**A few people still choose not to accept people with the powers of other eras. Demons, monks and priestesses receive rough treatment simply because they are different. People are afraid of things they cannot control. Your mother chose to lead a relatively normal life, for she wished for the simple things. A family, a loving husband, a home with ordinary neighbours and friends… that was your mother's dream. She did not wish to be part of something that would push her further away from that dream.**_

_Oh…_

"Kagome…?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked up, meeting Inuyasha's glittering gold eyes. She immediately looked back down at her hands.

"Yes?" _Please, why can't you just go away? _She inwardly pleaded.

Inuyasha had no intent of fulfilling that wish. He walked closer and bent down so that he was level with her. Despite her will, Kagome could feel her cheeks reddening at the hanyou's proximity. Her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. It always did when he was around.

"You're bleeding." He commented with surprise as he held out her arm, inspecting it. Sure enough there were several gashes where Naraku's nails had dug into her skin. Kagome hadn't even noticed. She glanced at them and tugged her arm out of Inuyasha's grip.

"It's just a scratch." She mumbled, still not meeting his gaze.

Inuyasha growled. "Who did this to you?"

Silence.

"Kagome, I'm trying to help! Can't you see that? Please; I'm trying so hard to make everything up to you. Now could you just tell me what soon-to-be dead idiot did this to you?"

Kagome didn't say a word.

"Look at me."

Kagome blinked back tears. She couldn't look at him. If she did, she knew her heart would melt into the same pitiful puddle it always did when he was around. She was trying to appear strong. She wanted nothing more than for Inuyasha to be happy; for him to go back with Kikyo. She couldn't do that by balling her eyes out whenever he was around.

But inwardly she knew that her heart couldn't take much more. She loved Inuyasha. Having him following her everywhere, pleading for forgiveness; it was almost too much. Almost. She was surviving.

"Please Kagome; please look to me."

Kagome could feel her determination wavering. Was it really so wrong to just look at him? No; she couldn't. What was she thinking?

"Please…"

Any previous resolutions dissolved instantaneously when that pleading note entered Inuyasha's voice. It almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Kagome turned and looked up at him. She could feel the hot tears sliding down her cheeks, but she didn't move to wipe them away. She was already lost in those beautiful amber orbs.

For a long moment, no one said anything. They just stared at one another, too overpowered by emotion to speak.

Then Inuyasha took a step forward, followed by another. In a flash he was embracing her; his arms in a hug so tight it felt like he would never let go. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you d-"

"Please don't push me away, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I want to be there for you. I know I messed up. I know I don't deserve you. But please… without you, I'm _nothing_."

Something wet dropped onto Kagome's face. She blinked and looked upwards at the source. _Is Inuyasha… crying…?_

All resolve was gone. She had forgotten how good it felt being in Inuyasha's arms. She relaxed into his embrace and cried all of the tears she had held back before. Inuyasha only held her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I… I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed.

"No; don't you dare be sorry! It's _my _fault. Everything is my fault and I promise; I'll never make the mistake of hurting you again."

They didn't move from that position until the bell rang and people began gathering to get their essentials from their lockers. They dragged themselves away from each other, still holding hands and walked down the hall. Kagome couldn't help but smile, although she knew she must look horrible with her tear-streaked face. She was with Inuyasha. At that moment, nothing else mattered.

-

-

"Do you think Yash found Kagome?" Miroku asked as the group made their way to their lockers.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Ya think?" he asked sarcastically, pointing toward the couple in question who were walking up ahead, hand in hand. Miroku stopped and stood in absolute shock. He wasn't the only one; Sango, Rin and Ayame had also stopped in their tracks.

"Wow…" Rin muttered, "Just… wow…"

"Agreed. I'm going over to question them!" Sango said. She began walking forwards, but Miroku grabbed her hand.

"Don't, Sango."

Sango blinked. "Wha…? Why not?"

"Just leave them alone for today. They deserve some time to themselves."

Sango sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Okay, you win. But tomorrow the interrogation begins!"

-

-

"Stupid (word beginning with 'b' and ending in 'ch', otherwise meaning a female dog)! How dare she?"

Kagura sighed. "What did you do this time?" she asked as she sponged warm water onto her boyfriend's back. They were sitting behind the Home Ec centre. No one could spot them behind the shelter of the leafy trees and even if they could, Naraku had still managed to erect a barrier blocking them from sight.

Naraku scowled. "Shut up. That wench is gonna die if it's the last thing I do! Gah; if she'd actually died like she was supposed this wouldn't have happened."

Kagura stopped sponging for a moment. Died like she was supposed to? What was Naraku going on about?

"To think some pitiful human could actually injure me! How dare she?! I'm going to put my hand through her pretty little face!"

Naraku continued with his ramble while Kagura was deep in thought. Who was this 'pitiful human'? There weren't many humans in the area and hardly any that weren't strong or capable of taking on demons. She could only count a couple that her boyfriend could be referring to. There were those annoying girls that never stopped talking; what were their names…? Eri, Yuka and Ayumi; that was it. Still, she couldn't see Naraku getting angry about _them_. He ignored them completely and she guessed that he didn't even know their names.

That only left one she could think of. But could it possibly be _her_…?

"What? Why'd you stop, you little piece of (poo… or another word referring to it, at least)?!"

"Forgive me." Kagura muttered as she began sponging again. Naraku was already lost in his ramble about weaklings defeating powerful demons.

_It must be her! But… could it be possible that Naraku caused those injuries? Could it be possible that her coma was brought on by my… why? Why would he do something like that?_

_Kagome… please forgive me!_

Well yeah... what do you think? Please review! I love reviews! It's kind of like getting presents on your birthday... or for me it is, anyway...

**...Reviews...**

**Morning's Child: **Thanks for the advice. I love hearing other peoples' opinions, coz when you actually ask people like your friends nine times out of ten they'll tell you it's the best thing they've ever read. Even if it sucks. Anyways, I'm really glad you kept reading! I hope this chapter helps ease the pain of the last chapter. And I'll make a note of handing Kikyo over to you personally when I am done with her... or what's left of her, anyway...

**fluffyluver666: **Yes, and if she isn't dead after the flaming chicken we should tie her to the stake and fire flaming cockroaches at her and watch her face contort into all interesting expressions of horror! Lol...

**iluvSokka46: **Lol hope this suffices.

**Yashie-And-Kags-Forever: **Well I can't really imagine the Kagome in this story destroying Kikyo... but there are certainly some people who will later on... -hint hint- ;)

**Diamond369: **Aww thank you. And yeah; kissing Kikyo would be preeeetty gross in my opinion.

**Lululuvsanime13: **Hm... letting Inuyasha's guilt eat away at him DOES sound like a good idea. I don't think I could stand having them apart much longer, though.

**UnlovedBandNerd: **Aww it's okay hun -hugs-

**pure happiness: **Lol agreed. That girl must have an inbuilt clock directing her straight into trouble.. poor thing...

**Mysterious Panther: **Lol it's penguin, but if you take a penguin I'm gonna take my monkey!

**Inuyasha4ever255: **Lol nice review! It made me laugh reading it.

**forgiven77: **Aww god bless you too

**maire53: **Thanks :)

**SayaMiionett: **Really? What chapter are you up to? I'm just starting 147!

**RitsukaVanilla: **You asked for fluff, you got it!

**andrea: **Thanks it means a lot to me :)

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120: **We share a common hatred :)

**ChristinaAngel: **I'm glad, too.

* * *


	24. Confession of the Used

Hey guys? Did ya miss me? Lol.

I actually have been working on this chapter. I've just been doing it bit my bit, day by day, instead of spending a whole day doing nothing but working on this fanfic.

And guess what?? I have two of the greatest ideas for fanfics! But I'm practicing my self-control and am not going to start writing another fanfic UNTIL this one is finished. Then and only then will I begin the others... hehe...

Oh yeah; I probably mentioned that I've been reading the manga! Well, I'm just going to have a bit of a rant right now about how much I hate Kikyo, so you don't have to read this if you don't want to. Basically I've realised a lot of things that I didn't in the anime.

Firstly... Kikyo is made up of regret and hate and evil and all that. Sooo who she was is basically dead anyways and Inuyasha is an idiot to keep on running after her. She's alive coz she hates your guts, Yash!  
Secondly, she holds some kind of grudge against Kagome. For no apparent reason. I mean; Kagome is this sweet girl everyone loves. I bet Kikyo's jealous coz no one loves her coz she's so emo and... well... _dead_. Seriously! If Kagome died, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have gone around trying to kill another person who loves Inuyasha and trying to drag him down to the depths of hell. Thirdly... I really don't understand her logic:  
"Hey Inu, guess what? I love you so much that after I kill Naraku I'm going to kill you so we can both stay together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! And yeah; I don't care about anyone else coz they're just worthless humans like me, so they can all go and die. Especially that Kagome chick coz she's the one carrying the Shikon fragments and it should be me! ME I TELL YOU, ME!!"

...Yeah, that's my translation, anyways lol...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yash and co.

* * *

Kagome's fingers brushed over heavy volumes and books she would never even dream of reading as she feigned interest in titles she couldn't understand.

She was in the library; hiding. It was ironic, really. Earlier that year she was hiding in that exact same aisle. She'd been hiding from Inuyasha then. She'd been hiding from the unbearable truth.

That seemed like a life-time ago. So much had happened since then; Kikyo and Naraku attacking her, being in a coma, meeting Midoriko. Her getting back with Inuyasha. She smiled at that. How could someone as plain, as undeserving and utterly boring, have ended up with someone so perfect in every aspect? How had she managed to reduce him to begging for forgiveness? She couldn't understand it!

"Kagome…?"

The teen cringed. She'd been found. Sango, Rin and Ayame were going to rip her to shreds if she didn't tell them word for word what had occurred between Inuyasha and herself. Or at least, that was what Miroku had warned her over the phone that night.

She turned slowly and was shocked to see Kagura. Not Sango, or Rin, or Ayame. _Kagura_.

What could she possible want?

Had Naraku sent her?

Was she going to die this time?

She forced herself to relax. There were people everywhere. Kagura wouldn't dare try something with so many witnesses… right…?

_**Talk, Kagome, **_Midoriko ordered.

"Kagura… hi…" Kagome inwardly winced at the nervous quiver in her voice. Why did she have to sound so _pitiful_?

"Forgive me for bothering you," Kagura mumbled, looking at her feet, "I just wanted to… talk…"

Kagome blinked. She wasn't expecting _that_. A dagger at her throat, death threats and warnings maybe, but certainly not this.

"Naraku didn't send me, if that's what your wondering."

Kagome relaxed just a little. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Kagura hesitated. Kagome suddenly realised how very fidgety she looked. She was moving from foot to foot, picking at her nails and chewing her lip. Her eyes never stayed on something for more than a couple of seconds. They didn't meet Kagome's gaze.

"I… I know what Naraku did," She said quietly, "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Huh?" if Kagome was confused before, that was nothing compared to what she felt now.

Kagura's eyes had become distant, like she was recalling a distant memory. "When we first met… Naraku was so sweet. I was over the moon when he asked me to be his girlfriend. But it wasn't long before he changed completely. He wasn't the romantic guy who swept me off my feet. He was someone else; someone whose idea of a girlfriend was _very _different compared to what I had in mind. He wanted me to sit around while he flirted with other girls and when he got hurt, I was expected to take care of all of his wounds.

"I don't know why, but I followed him loyally for the first five or so months. Like a dog, really. Even when things got really bad, I was still there. I guess I was still searching for the guy I remembered. By the time I realised he wasn't there… it was too late.

"I stayed with him out of fear, I guess. Have you ever heard or seen what he does to traitors? No; I don't suppose you have. They usually end up in dumpsters, only to be found after a couple of years by scavengers or the like. I didn't want to end up like them. But now… I dunno, maybe this is like some step in order to escape his grasp on my life. Apologising to you feels like I'm actually doing what's right and not just following orders for once."

Kagome listened in shock. _Is Kagura planning to… leave Naraku…?_

_**Yes, but it will never happen if she has no help. How is she to survive Naraku's wrath with no one to stand up for her? Do you believe Kanna will do it, or Abi, or Yura? They are too scared, **_Midoriko explained.

And at that moment, Kagome understood exactly what the older woman was saying. She smiled and squeezed Kagura's hand.

Kagura looked down in surprise. She hadn't expected that reaction. She'd expected Kagome to run off in the opposite direction screaming, or glare at her and say, 'Tough'. Instead some very different words passed the teenager's lips:

"Don't worry. I understand."

-

-

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagura stopped and smiled at Kagome. "You'd better catch up with your friends. Thank you for all your help."

Kagome blinked, but smiled back. "Really, it's no trouble at all. But why don't you hang around with us for a while?"

Kagura looked at Rin, Sango and Ayame, who were approaching and not looking very happy with what they saw. She smiled grimly. "Something tells me that I wouldn't be welcome. Besides; I'd rather get a few things sorted out before I make any more commitments. I don't want another Naraku scenario."

Kagome nodded. "That's okay, I understand. Take care, okay?"

"I'll try." And with that Kagura walked off down another corridor.

"What did _she _want?" Ayame spat as she glared at Kagura's retreating form.

Kagome shrugged. "Just to talk."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. Someone like her never wants to _talk_. Punch your lights out maybe, but most definitely not talk."

"No really," Kagome insisted, "That's all she wanted."

"We'll talk about that later," Rin dismissed, "I want answers. _Now_. No excuses. What happened yesterday with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed as she began her account of the events that had unfurled. She ended up having to repeat it four times on the way to class, just to make her three friends happy. And then there were the questions! Each girl seemed to have another thousand of them for Kagome to answer. She wished that she could go back and hide in the library.

Inside her head, Midoriko was chuckling. _**What are friends for? **_She said and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

-

-

The bell rang and Kagome headed over to her locker. Inuyasha was already there, waiting for her. As soon as he saw her he instantly brightened. With demonic speed he appeared at her side and took her books.

"Really Inuyasha, you don't have to do that." Kagome said, blushing.

"Oh please. I'm doing it on my own free will, aren't I? Besides; I'm trying to make up for my mistakes."

"By carrying my books."

"Hey; it's a start."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, opening her locker and allowing Inuyasha to put her books away. He was trying so hard to win her trust back. It was almost enough to make her laugh. He already had her trust. He had more than that; he had her _heart_. And no matter how undeserving he said he was, he would always have it.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this."

Kagome blinked as the hanyou pulled a tremendously familiar necklace out of his pocket. Her face broke into a giddy smile and she hugged Inuyasha tightly, unable to contain her joy. "I can't believe you kept it!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha chuckled. "There's only one person who will _ever _deserve to wear this around her neck."

Kagome stood in the corridor while Inuyasha fastened it around her neck. He fumbled a bit – his claws were too long and kept on getting in the way – but eventually it was on and Kagome kissed him on the cheek, blushing brightly.

Kikyo watched in fury from her hiding place around the corner. _How dare she_? How dare Kagome, her _cousin_, steal her boyfriend?! Was it some kind of joke? Did this girl honestly think she could pull such a stunt and survive?

Obviously, she did. But Kikyo had a plan. She was going to bring Kagome back down to earth; preferably in a crumpled heap of bones and blood. And Inuyasha would come crawling back to her feet, begging for forgiveness.

"You will be mine, Inuyasha." She whispered before walking off.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he spun around. No one was there.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I heard something, that's all."

-

-

Kagura's heart was beating fast and she hadn't even decided on what to do. Just the fact that she wasn't sitting back and letting Naraku control her life was enough to make the organ pump blood like crazy. It wasn't out of fear, though. It was _excitement_. More than anything, she wanted to leave this life behind her.

She looked over at Kagome and the others. They were all laughing at Miroku, who had a sheepish look on his face. Sango was blushing furiously and glaring at her boyfriend, although you could tell that her heart wasn't in it. She loved him too much to get mad over something small.

That was where Kagura wanted to be. More than anything, she wanted to sit and laugh and enjoy herself with people who actually cared about her.

"Kagura? Hello? Anyone there?" Yura said, waving her hand in Kagura's face. Kagura snapped out of her reverie and scowled at the offender.

"What?" she snapped.

Yura blinked, but soon regained her composure. "You zoned out. Anyways, we just asked you how Naraku was going. Have his injuries healed yet or what?"

If Kagura heard Naraku's name one more time she was positive she would throw up all over Abi's new school shoes. But she forced her expression to remain calm and stoic. There was no need to alert her 'friends' of the turmoil occurring in her head.

"He's fine. I pity the person who gave them to him, though. I doubt Naraku will allow someone to do _that _and get away with it." It was true. The last time someone stood up to Naraku, they disappeared off the face of the earth. Kagura's guess was that they were still somewhere lying in a ditch, waiting for someone to discover them.

Abi and Yura snickered. Even Kanna was wearing a smirk. Kagura wanted to strangle all of them, one at a time. How had she ever thought of them as friends?

_Tonight, _she decided, _I can't wait any longer. If I don't break up with Naraku soon, I'll go mad._

-

-

Kagome frowned and chewed her lip. _30 seconds 'til the bell rings… a or b… a or b… grr…_

_**Are you sure you don't want me to tell you the answer? **_Mirdoriko asked.

Kagome sighed in frustration. _No; you know I want to do this on my own._

_**Okay; if you insist.**_

Kagome read the question again, and then again just to make sure she had read it correctly. She wrote something in her book before scribbling it out again. _Come on! I know this one…_

Too late. The bell rang and everyone hurriedly dumped their test papers on the teacher's desk before filing out of the classroom. Everyone was in a hurry to escape the teacher before he could give out any homework.

_**Do you give up yet?**_

Kagome sighed. _Fine. Is the answer a or b?_

_**Neither. It's c.**_

Kagome quickly circled the correct answer and handed in her paper. The teacher nodded in acknowledgement and Kagome fled the classroom.

_I can't believe it, _she thought, _I was sure it was a or b!_

_**Oh no. You were thinking of the wrong equation right from the beginning.**_

Kagome groaned inwardly. How could she have forgotten the equation to such a simple problem? She was so certain she was getting somewhere, too…

She came to a stop and stiffened when two hands covered her eyes. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Guess who?"

Kagome instantly relaxed when she recognised the familiar voice. A smile played on her lips as she pulled his hands away and turned to him, entwining her fingers with his.

"Hey, that's not fair! You were supposed to guess." Inuyasha protested jokingly.

Kagome kissed his cheek. "How could I not guess who you were correctly?" she asked.

They'd been doing this a lot lately; flirting, holding hands, kissing. Kagome didn't find it embarrassing in the slightest. She was only just beginning to realise how much she needed Inuyasha in her life. Every moment was precious. She was determined to make each one count.

Shyness wasn't a problem any more. Everyone had helped her to get over that stage. And when she _did _feel that nervousness and doubt creep back, Midoriko was always there to reassure her.

"Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Almost. Just let me grab some books from my locker." Kagome answered.

"Okay, but don't take too long."

Kagome nodded and jogged back down the corridor. She hurriedly unlocked it and took out the assigned homework. As she shoved it into her bag, a shiver ran up her spine. Was someone watching her?

She turned, but could see nothing. She frowned. _Weird… _she thought before leaving again.

_**Do not dismiss your instincts, Kagome, **_Midoriko cautioned.

_Do _you _know who it was? _Kagome asked.

…_**I might…**_

_Who?_

_**Guess.**_

Kagome didn't respond to Midoriko's guessing game. Inuyasha was waiting for her up ahead. With a grin and a peck on her cheek, he took her backpack and started carrying it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, startled.

Inuyasha looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Why do you feel the need to continuously carry my backpack?"

"I'm trying to make up for my mistakes. I thought I told you that at recess."

"There are better ways to do that!"

"Such as…?"

_**Dinner on Saturday night; just the two of you, **_Midoriko said.

Before Kagome knew it, the words were tumbling from her lips. "Um… dinner on Saturday?"

She inwardly slapped herself on the forehead. _Why did I say that? Midoriko, is this some kind of priestess spell you've pulled on me?_

_**Not at all, **_Midoriko replied, _**I simply gave you a push in the right direction.**_

Inuyasha looked a little surprised, but soon his face was breaking into that smiled that made Kagome weak in the knees. "Sure. Sounds good."

-

-

Kikyo scowled as she watched them leave. She'd stalked Kagome at recess, lunch and after school now. Inuyasha never left her side. It was incredibly frustrating. Because of his keen senses, she couldn't get too close without him catching her scent. For the moment, Kagome was untouchable.

But Kikyo was patient. She would wait for the perfect opportunity. Then and only then, she would strike with all her power.

Then Kagome would know the meaning of pain.

* * *

Haha stupid, pointless chapter highlighting how much I hate Kikyo.

**Reviews:**

**Morning's Child: **Hehe I think that even if Kags didn't tell him he'd find out the truth and beat their butts anyway -hint hint- But just for now I think I'll concentrate on fluff. I've missed writing it so much!! TT

**iluvSokka46: **Coz Kags loves him too much, simple as that. Stupid Yash.

**fluffyluver666: **Ya know what, let's scratch the flaming chickens and cockroaches plan. Homework has left me with practically no energy. Let's just buy some hot guys from the Boys-R-Us store and watch them tear Kikyo and Naraku apart while eating buttered popcorn and maltesers!

**Mysterious Panther: **And I've got the pokka sticks and the twister board! Let's party! Lol sorry kind of random moment...

**Diamond369: **Thank you!

**Lululuvsanime13: **Yeah; so do my friends lol. Especially when I'm upset (which has happened a couple of times in the past). I remember being cornered in the toilets while practically balling my eyes. They pretty much forced it out of me. Haha I love them so much...

**pure happiness: **Thanks, although I would hardly call it good work...

**maire 53: **Umm... now...? Lol

**forgiven77: **I don't think Kags could ever hate Yash. She loves him too much. Although he deserves to be hated!

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **Um... does this chapter answer your question? If not, it was Kagura.

**RitsukaVanilla: **Lol thank you for the review

**elevategirl: **Not in this chapter, I'm afraid. They will soon, though.

**ChristinaAngel: **No problem lol. Sorry the update wasn't quite so quick this time.

**Angelblaze2006: **I know; it's the same in the manga too! Kikyo's heaps mean to Kagome, but Yash follows after her anyways! Grr, it's so FRUSTRATING!!

**SparklingDestiny: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! :)

-

-sigh- And now to start that huge pile of homework sitting in my bag...


	25. Just Another Hospital Trip

-sniff sniff- I finished reading chapter 374 of the manga last week… so sad…

I nearly cried. Kagura's story is so tragic… in a not-quite-so-tragic way…

Yeah; if you decide to read any of the manga, definitely read chapter 374.

So yeah... I'm not dead! Lol. I am slowly losing interest in this story, though. I'll try and finish it before that happens, okay? I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I know it isn't the best story in the world, but it's served well as a little escape from reality for me.

Exams are next week... joy of all joys... -sigh-

The exams coming up will be my first exams EVER, so yeah; I'm nervous. Okay, scratch that... I'M FREAKING OUT! But just a little lol. I already know which ones I'm going to fail: Music (definitely), Sose (DEFINITELY!!), Science and Maths. So yay for failure!

Oh yeah, and I'm thinking of changing my name. Just coz Wolfii doesn't sound that great anymore. I just wanted to let you guys know in case anyone gets confused... :)

* * *

Kagome sighed contentedly as she flopped onto her bed, her thoughts filled with Inuyasha.

She'd just come home from having dinner with him. It was everything fancy and overly romantic; all scented candles, crystal chandeliers and food she'd never eaten before with names she couldn't pronounce. At first she was uncomfortable, but not for long. How could she be when Inuyasha was smiling at her from across the table, his hand clasping hers?

They'd talked, joked and laughed all night. It almost made her feel bad when Kagome realised she had barely touched her food. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, though.

_Inuyasha… _Kagome stared at her ceiling, smiling to herself. She liked the sound of his name.

It was with these thoughts that Kagome fell asleep; her dreams filled with golden eyes and locks of silver hair.

-

-

The sun was yet to rise when Kagome woke the following morning. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she groped around for the lamp on her bedside table and turned it on. Today was Sunday. That meant a day of rest. It also meant that everyone would be asleep for the next few hours.

She stepped over to her bookshelf and ran her hands over the many volumes she had collected throughout the years. She hadn't read much since she'd moved. She never had the time. In fact; she couldn't pinpoint a time she'd so much as glanced at this shelf since the day she'd unpacked. It was a shame, really. She'd always loved reading. She'd loved getting lost in other peoples' stories, their adventures, so unlike the torment of her life.

But Kagome didn't have to do that anymore. Now she had her own fairytale, taking the shape of an extraordinarily handsome hanyou.

Her hand rested on a book she hadn't looked at in a long time. It was small compared to the other volumes; black in colour with a red ribbon telling which page she was up to.

With a smile she pulled out her diary, staring at it for a long time. How could she have forgotten? This book that had served as her best friend for so many years. Now she had other friends; human friends that had kept her from retreating into the diary's neatly lined pages.

Now she sat down on her bed and flipped to her last diary entry. She could remember it clearly; the day she first moved here. She'd been lying on this same bed, with the chewed-up pen she always used and a plate of warm cookies supplied by her mother.

_Dear diary-_

_I met my mom today. And a half-brother I knew nothing about. It's so strange… like a dream. I'm expecting to wake up at any moment to find myself back at America.  
__But I don't want to go back. Not just yet, anyway. I want to stick around with these people. I want to find out about this other side to my family. Sure, I miss dad, but I know that I'll see him again in the not-so-distant future. Just for now, I want to learn about this other side to me.  
__Maybe I'll make some new friends. It's a small hope I know and it might end in despair, but… it's worth a go. I don't want to be a geek anymore. I want to be Kagome Higarashi and now is the chance to prove it. At least I know you're there for me.  
__-Kagome_

Kagome read and reread the passage over and over, a smile growing on her lips. Then she picked up the closest writing instrument she could find – a blue pen, clean with no teeth marks to be seen – and began to write:

_Dear diary-_

_Well… long time no see. Looking back, I'm not sure how I did it. Containing every thought and wish inside a little book like this? I must have been pretty lonely back then.  
__Not anymore, though. Now I have the greatest friends in the world. Sango, Ayame, Rin… they are the best friends I could ever hope to have. They're beautiful, smart, talented and funny. I love them so much.  
__And then there's Inuyasha. My boyfriend; the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. Even if we break up, I'll always remember him as the foundation of this happiness. I love him more than anything and would give the world without a second thought just to see his smile. I still don't know what he saw in me. I don't think I'll ever know. But I'm glad he's with me.  
__I don't have to worry about my dad, either. He's going to propose to my mom in the near future. I hope it's soon. You can tell they love each other by the looks and the comments (or flirting, I guess) and all the little things they do. Souta loves dad like his own father, which is good. He never knew his biological father. I think he likes having another man in the house.  
__So yeah; life isn't nearly as bad as I thought it was. Sometimes you've just got to get a better perspective… even if that means travelling thousands of miles to a totally different country to find it. I'm glad I did. I'll always be glad.  
__-Kagome_

-

-

"See that tapestry, Kagome? That was a token given by your great-great-great-great-great grandfather! And those bolts of silk were the left over bits of fabric, just look at them! The same silk that was used to make an empress's kimono, that was!"

Kagome simply smiled and nodded as she shifted box after box of ancient artefacts. They were cleaning out the shed; a task that obviously hadn't been attempted in a long time. Her grandfather was babbling on about a mummified foot, clearly in his element. Kagome had no doubt that Korari, Souta and Ryousuke had all heard these stories many times in the past. It was only mandatory that she, as the only member of the family who hadn't heard, would have to listen to the lengthy explanations of every object in the never-ending pile of boxes.

"…And yes, that crystallised youki is _very _real, I assure you. Ancient demons, the lot of them. Very powerful, too. But none were as powerful as the demon Midoriko defeated."

Now this got Kagome's interest. "Midoriko?" she asked.

Her grandfather blinked and suddenly became very excited. His eyes shone and a smile lit his face. His granddaughter was interested in Midoriko! "Oh, yes; did you know she was an ancestor of ours? Now there was a powerful priestess. Hasn't been one like her since. You didn't mess with her, not unless you wanted to die."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"That, my dear, is an amazing story indeed. Being so powerful, as Midoriko was, many demons felt threatened by her. She had many enemies. A large amount of demons, all small and otherwise harmless, bonded together to destroy her. Oh, what a battle took place! For seven days and nights they fought. Can you imagine? Midoriko was powerful, but so many demons at once!"

"Did she win?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well… I suppose you could say that. She defeated it, by taking its soul, but sacrificed her own soul in order to do so."

"Oh…" Kagome mumbled. She continued to shift the boxes, her mind still reeling with this new information.

-

-

_**Your grandfather compliments me too much, **_Midoriko said later as Kagome changed into some flannel pyjamas.

_You were awfully quiet during grandpa's explanation, _Kagome commented.

_**It was a long time ago, Kagome. Hearing it told like that… well, it brought back memories.**_

_Midoriko?_

_**Yes, Kagome?**_

_Was it painful dying?_

_**Whoever said I died?**_

_But grandpa said you died when you defeated the demon…_

_**If I recall correctly, he said I lost my soul.**_

_But isn't that dying?_

_**Not necessarily. I placed my soul in my daughter. That is how I was passed down through the generations; my soul shifts from descendant to descendant.**_

_But… why didn't you choose Kikyo?_

_**Because your heart was purer. It is one of the requirements for my soul; it needs a place of purity in the heart to conjoin to. Kikyo's heart… it is not pure, to say the least. Greed, hatred and jealousy have tainted it.**_

_But it would have been pure before, right?_

_**True, but I could tell just by looking at her soul that it would later become impure. She is weak at heart, and I do not say that foolishly.**_

_So I'm… purer than Kikyo?_

_**Yes.**_

There was a rap on the door (**A/N: **not Kagome's door, the front door) and Kagome frowned. Who would be knocking at 9 o'clock at night?

Korari and Ryousuke were busy doing the dishes and Souta was deeply involved with his latest video game. Grandpa had decided to have an early night, so Kagome took the liberty of answering the door.

What she found made her gasp, her hand immediately flying to cover her mouth. She stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates at the unexpected guest.

"Kagura?" she whispered.

The demon was crouching on the ground, her arms clutching her side in pain, her eyes squeezed shut with pain. She opened them when she heard Kagome's voice and managed the slightest of smiles. Dark patches of scarlet drenched her clothes.

"Kagome…" she replied almost inaudibly before crashing to the ground.

Kagome managed to catch her just before she hit the ground and held her tight, her horror intensifying at the amount of blood pouring from Kagura's body. She shook her, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Kagura? Can you hear me? Please Kagura, please don't die!" she cried. Korari and Ryousuke rushed from the kitchen after hearing their daughter's raised voice, fear evident on their faces.

"Whats wrong, Kago- oh my…" Korari paled considerably and Kagome could tell she was shaking when she reached out to touch Kagura's arm.

Ryousuke was much quicker to act. "Souta!" he barked, "Get the first aid kit from the kitchen! Korari, go and ring the ambulance! Go! Kagome, help me get her to the lounge room."

-

-

Hours passed agonisingly slow as Kagome stood in the waiting room at the hospital. No one wanted to be here; bad memories swarmed as thick as the smell of antiseptic. Kagome spent her time pacing, counting the bricks on the opposite wall and asking the nurses if they knew of Kagura's condition. None did.

Eventually one nervously asked if Kagome would like a drink. She hadn't stopped or even slowed down for an hour at the least. Kagome said she didn't. Even though her throat was dry and her voice croaky, all she could think about was Kagura and how helpless she had looked lying in their doorway.

Ryousuke was driving Souta and Grandpa home. Both had fallen asleep in the waiting room and they had all agreed that taking them back to the shrine would be for the best.

So that left Korari and Kagome. Korari had watched silently as her daughter paced back and forth, but now she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to her side.

"Stop, Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

"Just calm down. Everything's going to be okay. We did all we could do and now we have to put our faith in the nurses."

Kagome was crying now. "I can't, mom. I just… every time I stop to think I see her face. What if she dies?"

_**She won't die.**_

"Oh, Kagome." was all Korari said before pulling the teen into a tight hug. Kagome let all the tears flow freely as she was rocked back and forth, her mother's voice whispering soft, comforting words in her ear.

_**Everything's going to be okay.**_

_But what if it isn't, _Kagome asked.

_**Trust me. Kagura will be fine.**_

And with that, Kagome relaxed. She took a deep, shuddering breath and buried her face in Korari's neck. Everything was going to work out. Midoriko had said so, after all.

And at that moment Kagome trusted Midoriko more than she trusted anyone, including herself.

* * *

Hm... not entirely happy with it, but OH WELL.

**...Reviews...**

**Morning's Child: **Tsk tsk you should know that brekky is the most important meal of the day... D: But I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

**SabelLvr: **Lol it's always good to have people siding with my Kikyo notion. And I'm sorry this was a slow update... I'm lazy lol. I'm kind of doing this to put off doing my Sose assignment... who cares about Gallipoli anyways? xD

**fluffyluver666: **Aww your final exams?? Did they let you take it later on?? We have our first exams next week -shaking with nervousness-

**Diamond369: **Thank you lol

**MysteriousPanther: **And the boys can attack each other with the pokka sticks while we eat the cupcakes and wait to treat their injuries! ;D

**Lululuvsanime13: **Yeah, I wish for someone like her too! As if Kagome would blow her off while, 'wanting to be independant'! I'd jump on Midoriko and threaten her with knives and pointy sticks until she gave me the answers... xD

**Fray Ray: **Lol I know! I love reviews so much... nothing beats that warm, squishy feeling...

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **Hahaha your review made me laugh. Now... I'm gonna ask what fate should befall on Kikyo. I need suggestions, coz I'm seriously stuck D:

**Angelblaze2006: **Lol thanks for the review!

**Inuyasha4ever255: **Lol sorry this took so long. I am far too lazy for my own good...

**andrea: **Thanks! :)

**ChristinaAngel: **Aww thank you :D

**Inuyasha0wiped0Kouga: **Heheheheh... sorry about not updating sooner...

**elevategirl: **Lol actually I really need some suggestions about what should happen to Kikyo. You have any?

Thank you for all your reviews, guys! I love you all so much! -tears of joy and love and everything mushy-


	26. The Truth

-sniff sniff- Today is a very, very, VERY sad day.

You see, I just finished reading chapter 557 of the Inuyasha manga. Which just so happens to be the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER(!!)

I didn't want it to end! It was so good! And far out... Sesshomaru showed so much **emotion**! Sesshomaru! The ice prince! o.O And it was funny how Kouga proved to be totally unimportant. He was soooo sure he was the most important part of the battle! xD;

But yeah. For those of you who have been waiting for a chapter with actual purpose, the moment has finally arrived! I think the manga gave me strength. And that's being serious. Lol...

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. I LUV CHUU, RUMIKOOOO!!

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Kagura sighed. "For the last time Kagome, I'm _fine_. Demons heal much faster than humans, you know. By the end of the week I won't even have scars."

Kagome bit her lip firmly, studying the teen's face doubtfully. Even though Kagura didn't let it on, the wounds had taken their toll. She walked with a limp now, although she insisted that it would soon disappear. And her eyes were always flitting behind her, as though she was afraid someone would sneak up behind her.

"Don't worry, Kagura-chan," she said with a smile, "We'll protect you from Naraku, no matter what it takes."

When Kagura had regained consciousness the following day she had explained everything; how she had confronted Naraku, how Naraku had attacked her, how all she could think about was getting away. It pained Kagome to think that those feelings of fear and hurt would haunt her forever.

From out of nowhere Inuyasha landed in front of them. He smiled and took his girlfriend's hand. "Hey, Kagome." he greeted.

"Hey." Kagome replied. A sweet, innocent smile lit her face and made Inuyasha's heart soar.

He somehow managed to pull himself away from those mesmerising eyes and turned to Kagura, who was looking at them and feeling more than a little out of place.

"Kagura." He greeted simply with a nod of his head. Although he understood that she meant no harm, he still couldn't bring himself to trust her. The cold showed in his voice, though he tried to make it as… _nice _as possible.

"Inuyasha." Kagura's greeting matched Inuyasha's in cold politeness. She turned back to Kagome. "I guess I should get to my locker. I'll see you around."

"Okay," Kagome replied, "Be safe. And if you need something, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks." And with that she was gone.

"You don't like her, do you?" Kagome said with a sigh.

Inuyasha sniffed (**A/N: **not as in trying-to-smell-something sniff, just as in a "So? I don't care what you think!" kind of thing. Gah, forget it…) "I'm trying. It's hard when you've been enemies for forever and a day. I'm sure the feelings mutual."

"I understand. And I'm glad... glad you're trying, that is."

-

-

For the umpteenth time that day, Kagura turned around. She couldn't shake off that prickling feeling, like she was being watched. Her crimson red eyes scanned frantically around for the source of her distress, but nothing presented itself.

She was being paranoid. This was nothing more than Naraku's attack taking effect.

_There's nothing to fear… there's nothing to fear… _she told herself over and over again. With a deep, calming breath she turned and very nearly screamed her head off when her eyes met those of the girl who was once one of her friends… _once_.

"Kagura." She said calmly. Her voice was icy cold.

"Kanna, you scared me!" Kagura exclaimed, placing a hand over her frantically beating heart.

"Naraku has a message for you." Kanna continued, her voice as emotionless as her obsidian black eyes.

_Naraku…? _"A message?" Kagura asked. A chill ran up her spine. By message, Naraku most likely meant threat.

-

-

Inuyasha walked aimlessly down the school corridors, not paying any attention whatsoever to where he was going. His class had been let out early and Kagome would still be working away for the next five to ten minutes. Until then, all he could do was pace the hallways and hope the teacher didn't let his students out late.

"Naraku has a message for you."

His ears twitched. That was definitely Kanna's voice. From what his nose told him, Kagura was there, too. He crept closer and peeked around the corner.

"A message?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha could hear the suspicion and fear surrounding her voice. What was going on?

"He says," Kanna whispered, "That to his knowledge, you have not told Inuyasha of Naraku's involvement in the incident concerning Kagome Higarashi."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. He had had his suspicions, but to think that Naraku had done that to Kagome! Images of that fateful night ran through his head; the blood, the thick smell of perfume, the pale of Kagome's face as she lay limp beside the dumpster…

"I haven't said a word." Kagura mumbled.

"Naraku says that he would prefer for you to keep it that way." Kanna finished.

Kagura was silent for a long time. A cool breeze lifted Kanna's snowy white hair and played havoc with her school uniform. She didn't seem perturbed. Yet again, Kanna barely ever appeared perturbed.

"You forget, Kanna," Kagura eventually said, smiling at the smaller girl, "I am the wind. And now I am free to do as I wish."

"Naraku will kill you if you deny his request." Kanna warned.

"I know. What answer will you give him?"

"That you agreed. It would be in your best interest to say nothing. You know what happens to traitors."

"Yes, I know."

Inuyasha didn't need to hear the rest. He turned and ran in the opposite direction. He and Naraku had just had the same class. He hadn't gone far. With nothing but pure anger rolling inside his gut, he followed the demon's scent.

Kagome would wait. Right now, he had a matter that needed to be resolved.

-

-

"Naraku!"

The demon in question stopped and turned. He smirked and tilted his head at the dog hanyou before him. "Well, well Inuyasha. And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't play dumb, Naraku," Inuyasha spat, "You know perfectly well what this is about! How dare you do that to Kagome?!"

The casual smirk dropped from Naraku's face. "Oh, I see. Kagura told you."

"Kagura had nothing to do with it!" Inuyasha roared.

"In any case, what if I did hurt your darling Kagome? What do you intend to do about it?"

That did it. Inuyasha charged at Naraku without a second thought, his sharp claws connecting with the demon's chest and ripping at the flesh. Naraku quickly leapt away.

"So you want to fight, do you?" Naraku asked, his eyes narrowed. "Then let's fight!"

-

-

The school was in an uproar when Kagome left her art class. Demons and humans alike were all rushing in one direction. Kagome was soon caught in the tide and was pushed further and further into the crowd.

_Eh? Where are they all going…? _She thought.

She didn't need long to ponder, though. Just up ahead, a battle was brewing. She gasped as she recognised the silver hair and sharp claws of her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, but her voice was lost to his ears. He attacked Naraku again, then again. Both were covered in blood, although whose it was impossible to tell. They slashed at one another with claws and snarled maliciously. Naraku tried to bite his opponent, but Inuyasha pushed away and slid across the floor to the other end of the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again. She pushed through the remaining crowd, into the battlefield and ran to her boyfriend. She could hear Sango's voice telling her to stop, but she kept going. She wouldn't let Inuyasha do this.

"Inuyasha, please stop." She was crying now. With her right hand she reached out and touched his sleeve, planning to pull him towards her. Instead her hand was grabbed with a strength that nearly broke it.

"Inuyasha, what are you-?" she gasped. Inuyasha's eyes were a fierce red and purple streaks ran across his cheeks, much like Sesshomaru's. He bared his lengthened fangs and growled at her. With sharpened claws, he slashed at her face.

Tears streamed down her face. Her head had snapped back with the force of the blow and now she stared disbelievingly at the hanyou before her. This wasn't Inuyasha. It couldn't be… the Inuyasha she knew was calm and gentle! He would never hurt her! What had happened to him?

_**You need to calm him down. **_Midoriko's voice held an urgency that made Kagome's heart pound that little bit harder.

_How? _She asked desperately. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, flexing his fingers, obviously contemplating what the best way to tear her apart would be.

"Inuyasha, please don't do this." She whispered.

She took a step forward. Inuyasha growled and whipped out his claws, ready to hit her again. Before he could do that Kagome leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha stopped mid-swing. If Kagome had dared to look up she would have seen her boyfriend's eyes turn from red to amber to red again. The eyes continued to flash until eventually they stopped and remained that beautiful amber colour.

"Kagome…" he whispered, his arms coming around her and hugging her back. He could smell the salt of her tears and, even more clearly, the scent of her blood.

Naraku growled. "Looks like this battle's over for today." He began to limp off through the crowd, but stopped and turned after a thought. "Oh, and don't think I was entirely to blame. Why don't you try asking your girlfriend? And by that, I don't mean her." His eyes bore into Kagome's for a moment. Then he left.

-

-

"Do your wounds hurt?" Inuyasha asked. He hadn't been able to meet Kagome's eyes since the incident and right now was no different.

"No. It stings a bit, but that's all." Kagome answered. She touched the bandage hiding her cheek. It felt soft and comforting to the touch.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"I should have had more control."

"There's no point beating yourself up about it."

They were silent for a while. What else was there to say? Inuyasha could never forgive himself for what he did. Because of his stupidity, Kagome had been hurt. He had vowed to protect her, for goodness sake!

There was a soft thud as Kagome sat next to him and took his hands in hers. After going to the front office, the first thing he did was wash the blood off his hands. It took a lot of scrubbing and the scent still refused to fade completely.

"Please look at me." Kagome pleaded.

Slowly Inuyasha turned to look into her chocolate brown eyes. She clutched his hands that little bit tighter.

"It was just a scratch. I'm fine, see." Kagome smiled, but it didn't make Inuyasha's heart soar the way it usually did. Instead it only made him feel guilty.

"But what if it was worse? What if I'd stayed that way? I could have _killed _you!"

"No. I don't think so."

Inuyasha blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It would have been easy to kill me back then. All you had to do was get your claws and…" she broke off, deciding not to be too graphic with her speech. "What I'm saying is that even if that happens again, I believe there's a part of you that would never strike someone like me. You're a good person."

"I'll never forgive myself."

"Inuyasha!"

"I hurt you, and that is by far unforgivable."

Kagome didn't know what to say, so instead she brought her lips to his and kissed him. She didn't know how long they kissed for, but she tried with all her might to make him understand; to forgive himself.

"Ahem."

They jumped apart. There was Sesshomaru, looking less than happy with an accusing frown on his face.

"It's time to go, brother."

Inuyasha nodded. "Right." He got to his feet and Kagome did the same. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Kagome watched them go with a sigh. It would be a while before she saw him again.

He'd received two weeks suspension. Apparently a hanyou losing control was regular enough that Inuyasha's punishment hadn't been too severe. Still, Kagome got the feeling that Izayoi and her husband wouldn't approve of their son causing such a ruckus. It was written all over Sesshomaru's face as he walked out the door with Inuyasha in tow.

-

-

Three sets of eyes glared at Inuyasha as he stepped through the front door; one belonging to Sesshomaru, the other to his mother and the last to his father.

"We got a call from school a moment ago." Izayoi said. Her voice was dripping with disapproval. Even if Inuyasha had expected it, it didn't stop his ears from drooping just a little.

"What happened?" that was his father's voice; imperious and straight to the point.

So Inuyasha explained; leaving out certain bits and pieces about Kagome. He'd tell them eventually, but just for now he needed to think.

_Don't think I was entirely to blame. Why don't you try asking your girlfriend?_ What had Naraku meant? He obviously wasn't referring to Kagome and he doubted Kagome would ever tell him the truth about what happened that night. He'd already tried, plenty of times.

It couldn't possibly have been… could it? Did Kikyo have something to do with this? The very thought made his head spin. It was definitely a possibility he couldn't rule out.

As he lay down in his bed that night, his thoughts twisted and turned. Tomorrow he would arrange to meet Kikyo after school finished. He knew she wouldn't refuse. She never did.

Then he would get the answers he so desperately needed. Until then, all he could do was wait.

-

-

Kikyo stared down at the text message on her phone with glee. A happy smile lit up her face as she giggled. Inuyasha had texted her! Not only that; _he wanted to meet her! After school!_

"Kikyo-chan!" Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all exclaimed at once, rushing to her like the pitiful suck-ups they were.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"What?" the three asked in unison.

Kikyo glanced around to make sure other students were watching. Ah ha! As if on cue, Kagome was walking past them with Sango and Rin in tow, talking about something that held no interest to Kikyo whatsoever. She grinned devilishly and talked that little bit louder to make sure Kagome heard everything she said clearly.

"Inuyasha texted me!" she declared.

A collective gasp from her posse. "Oooh, really?"

"Mhm. We're going out for coffee tonight. That's right; _coffee_. And you know what that means!"

"You're soooo lucky Kikyo," Yuka sighed enviously, "Inuyasha is so _hot_! And he's chasing after you!"

"But it could only be expected. I mean, you're only, like, the _prettiest _girl in the _entire _school." Eri gushed.

Kikyo smirked and looked in Kagome's direction. Her cousin had her head down, with Rin and Sango leading her away with venomous glares toward the offender. So what if they hated her? She had _Inuyasha_. She had won.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!

**...Reviews...**

**fluffyluver666: **Aww poor you :( I hope it all works out. I haven't seen two of my friends in forever, either. Not since my birthday in March... ;;

**Morning's Child: **Hehe and her fate shall become apparent soon... soon being the next chapter... ;)

**-pixidust princess-: **I can't promise you that she won't die, but I won't say that she will die either lol. In truth I haven't decided yet.

**Mysterious Panther: **Evil muffins? Okay! As long as they're triple chocolate!! :DDD

**Lululuvsanime13: **Aw thank you for such a pretty review! Hehe

**elevategirl: **Hehe and thank you! It's readers like you who keep me updating this story. :)

**Angelblaze2006: **I honestly don't think Midoriko would survive being in Kikyo's mind very long... lol. Imagine having to be there 24/7... listening to her every thought... -shudder-

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever: **oO THAT WAS YOU?! And I thought it was my brother who'd stolen the contents of my secret chocolate stash... xD;

**Diamond369: **Will do :)

**Kandygurl4: **Thank you!

**Inuyasha05: **Glad you liked it. :D

**Inuyasha4ever255: **Lol that's good.


	27. And So It Begins

I read the last chapter of the Inuyasha manga. -sniff sniff- How utterly depressing! It was a good chapter, though. And a great story! :) Rumiko is a great artist... and how adorable were Miroku and Sango's children? I guess I'm giving away a heap of spoilers, but I don't care! They were so CUTE!!

**Twins: **Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!  
**Inuyasha: **Hey, do something about the twins.  
**Miroku: **Not the ears, kids.  
**Inuyasha: **...Go slay the kitsune.  
**Shippo: **Hey Inuyasha, what's this all of a sudden?!  
**Twins: **Shippo! Slay!

xD; That was so adorable. And now that the Inuyasha manga has finished, I've started on another manga called Perfect Girl Evolution. It's so funny xD; it's an absolute crackup... but the anime sucks. :( I watched the first episode and they completely ruined the characters. They didn't call the anime Perfect Girl Evolution though... they called it the Wallflower.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kikyo grinned to herself as she sauntered down the street, the heels of her boots making a continuous _click, click, click_ing sound on the concrete path.

It had taken a long time to find the right outfit. Finally she had decided on the shortest skirt she owned and a pink shirt revealing the whole of her stomach and a large amount of cleavage. Cat calls and whistles were heard from passers by, but she ignored them. There was only one person in her mind right now. That person was Inuyasha.

The park was mostly deserted, save for a couple of children climbing on the monkey bars and sliding down the slippery dip. Why the park? Kikyo had no idea. But it was Inuyasha who had suggested it and right now she was desperate. She'd never admit it, of course. That would be a serious dent in her reputation. So instead she made her way down the grassy slope, cursing under her breath at the pains in her feet.

And there he was, waiting for her with his hands in his pockets, watching her with an expression she couldn't determine. She smiled seductively; a charming stretch of her lips she had mastered during her stay in Europe.

"Hey, Inu-chan." She greeted, making sure to put an extra shake of her hips during her last few steps. She knew guys liked that.

"Kikyo." He replied dully. He wasn't looking at her hips, nor at the chest she had tried so hard to make appeasing to the eye. His eyes were staring straight into hers. It unnerved her.

But she wasn't about to give up. "You wanted to tell me something?" she asked. The smile was beginning to hurt her cheeks.

"That's right."

He definitely wasn't making it easy for her. "About us?" she stepped closer, her voice a flirtatious whisper.

"No."

Okay; that was unexpected. Kikyo was caught offguard. "W-what do you mean? What else would you want to talk about?"

"Kagome."

Kikyo froze. Had that brat of a cousin said something? Had she told Inuyasha the truth? Was she really that stupid?

"Kagome? What about her?" she asked.

"I think you know what."

Kikyo was silent. She needed time to think. She had never expected something like this! What was she to do? No excuse, no time to think of one… and she had to say something; she'd already spent too long grinning stupidly at him.

Or she could just… yes. That would work. She'd thought of it a couple of days ago, but had dismissed it. There was no need to go to such lengths.

But desperate times called for desperate measures…

"Okay," she admitted, her shoulders slumping for extra effect, "I'll tell you everything. But can we go somewhere more private? I don't want to be overheard."

Inuyasha blinked, taken aback by her honesty. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"My house." The answer was quick and completely decided. "We won't be interrupted there."

-

-

On the trip over Kikyo explained that her parents had gone over for a quick trip to Europe. A buyer had rung earlier in the week, eager to move into their previous house and Kikyo's parents had wanted to get the whole thing out of the way as soon as possible.

Inuyasha's first impression of Kikyo's room was one of utter horror. It was _pink_. The walls, the carpet, the bed, the wardrobe, the computer chair… all were different shades, most vivid and nearly blinding the poor hanyou. But that was nothing to complain about. He'd give up his eyesight for Kagome any day.

Kikyo sank onto her bed with a sigh and patted the space beside her. "Come sit down. You might as well make yourself at home."

Inuyasha hesitated before slowly sitting down beside her. "I want answers, Kikyo."

"I know." Was the simple reply. In reality, Kikyo was simply taking her time. Inuyasha was in her _room_! The very thought would have made her smile, but she held back. Something told her Inuyasha wouldn't appreciate her being happy when he was so caught up with Kagome.

Kagome; the very name made her blood boil. She would get what she deserved soon enough. First, however, she needed to take care of Inuyasha. Oh yes, he would be angry. He would be _furious_. But he'd forgive her. He wouldn't have a choice, in the end.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Before I begin I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"What makes you so attracted to my cousin?"

"…What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He came here for answers; not to talk about his love life. Still, it wouldn't hurt. Maybe Kikyo would actually understand if he explained (**A/N: **Sorry Yash, not likely lol).

"It's everything. The way she walks, the way she speaks, the way she blushes when you give her a compliment… all of the little things."

"I could be all of those things."

Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo was obviously a lost cause. "Kikyo, I love Kagome. I'm sorry but you can't just decide who's going to fall in love with who. Just let it go."

Kikyo was standing now, her eyes blazing with anger and her hands clenched into tight fists. "No; I won't let it go!" she hissed angrily, "I love you, and you _will _love me. Just you wait!"

Inuyasha got to his feet too and stepped towards her. "Now just wait a minute-" he began, but Kikyo wasn't listening. She mumbled something low and fast, her words appearing in a string of gibberish not even Inuyasha's ears could unscramble.

He took another step, but a bolt of electricity ran through him and he stumbled backwards. _What the…? _He blinked and looked up at Kikyo. The priestess was grinning.

"Sorry, Inu-kun," she said in a voice that suggested she wasn't sorry at all, "I won't let go. You _will _love me. I'll make sure of it!"

"What are you doing, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha shouted. He tried to walk towards her, but was once again sent staggering backwards.

"It's no use. Only a priestess can break that barrier."

"What are you planning to do?" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to make you love me. But that's going to require getting rid of any interferences…"

At that moment everything clicked. "Don't you dare touch Kagome!" the hanyou yelled. He charged at Kikyo, once again being knocked backwards. Everything profanity he knew sprang from his lips in a long string of curse words.

Kikyo was already heading towards the door. She opened it and turned to the entrapped hanyou, blowing him a kiss. "I'll be back, Inu-kun. Just be patient."

"Kikyo you get back here right now!" Inuyasha roared (**A/N: **The sentence was actually quite more colourful than that, but I'll leave that to your imagination), but it was no use. The priestess had already gone.

_Kagome… _he thought, charging again and again at the barrier surrounding him, _Please be careful until I get there!_

Kikyo sighed as she listened to his shouts. Didn't he understand? It was useless; only she could hear him. Why didn't he just lie back and accept his fate?

Oh well. It didn't matter anyway; soon he would be hers. After she killed Kagome, it would be a simple matter of eradicating all memories of her Inuyasha still clung to. Perhaps she would even replace Kagome's face with hers. Yes; that would work. That would work perfectly.

-

-

Kagome sighed and stared at the text book in front of her until the equations turned blurry and unreadable. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, Inuyasha's face kept on popping back into her mind. What was he doing with Kikyo? Was it possible that everything he had said had been a lie?

No; she had more faith in Inuyasha than that. But that only left one option she could think of… him questioning her. She had heard what Naraku said and she knew Inuyasha had heard, too. The thought that he was confronting Kikyo…

She didn't want to get anyone in trouble. She was a nobody; completely and utterly worthless. No one deserved pain over her, including Kikyo.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome called out.

Ryousuke poked his head around the corner and smiled. "Hey, honey." He greeted.

"Hey, dad." Kagome replied.

"Listen, we're just going to drop Grandpa off at the hospital for his check-up and then… well, I was thinking of asking your mother something…"

Kagome's text book shut with a soft _thud_. "You mean you're going to…?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

Ryousuke nodded, his smile stretching even further.

"Oh, dad!" Kagome squealed as she hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy! I know she'll say yes, I just know it!"

"Do you want to see the ring?" Ryousuke asked. Kagome nodded eagerly and watched with anticipation as her father reached into his pocket.

She gasped. It was beautiful; a silver spiral made to curl twice around the finger with small diamonds dotting it. A larger diamond was set in the middle of one of the spirals, glittering prettily in the light. Kagome gently ran her hand over it in awe.

"Wow…" she looked up at her dad, smiling, "She's going to love it."

"Ryousuke? Are you coming?" Korari asked from downstairs. Father and daughter looked at each other and giggled.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, dad." She watched him go and peered out the window to observe their leave. Grandpa was doing his usual complaining; why did he had to sit in the back all the time, his back was playing up, he was hungry… nothing out of the ordinary.

Souta had gone to the Kuwashima's house to play with Kohaku, so the house was empty. Kagome sat back down in her chair and sighed. She didn't really feel like doing homework any more.

Without warning there was the creak of a door opening and small footfalls from downstairs. Kagome frowned. Perhaps grandpa had forgotten something? No; grandpa was much louder than that. Besides, the car had already driven off.

"Hello?" she asked, walking downstairs. No one was in the hallway and when she peered through the kitchen door it was empty. _Probably Buyo, _she thought with a sigh. She really was getting paranoid.

_**Look out! **_Midoriko said suddenly and Kagome immediately dodged away from the door, just in time to avoid a blast of electricity that flew past her and buried its way into the kitchen wall. She gaped for a moment at the damage. The kitchen bench was smouldering; a complete wreck of blackened wood melting away.

Then she turned to the offender and gasped. "Kikyo!" she exclaimed.

Kikyo had been standing in Souta's room across from the kitchen, so there was little wonder as to why the priestess hadn't previously been spotted. Right now she was standing with her hands raised to attack, still smoking slightly from the last bolt of energy.

"How dare you?" she hissed, "How dare you steal Inuyasha from me?"

"But I didn't-" Kagome began.

"Shut up!" another ball of energy was sent flying towards her. This time Kagome set up a barrier, wincing at the force of the blow. It didn't blow her to smithereens as Kikyo had expected, but managed to force her backwards.

_She's strong… _Kagome thought in shock.

_**She always has been, ever since she was a child, **_Midoriko was saying bitterly, _**It was always believed that she would inherit I, Midoriko, when she was of age. Her parents, and everyone else for that matter, spoiled her to no end. They never failed to tell her how incredibly special she was; about what a great gift she had.**_

"Do you intend to keep running?" Kikyo asked, "Is that your battle tactic? Because I can keep this up all day!"

Yet another attack came, this one stronger than the last. Kagome's barrier did little to suppress it. The teen let out a small yelp as she was driven into the wall, the breath knocked away from her.

_**On your feet, Kagome!**_

There was no time to rest. Kagome did as she was told, staggering to her feet and preparing her defence.

_Please help me, Midoriko, _she pleaded.

_**Yes, I know.**_

A strange sensation was sent through Kagome's body; enough to make her every hair stand on end. She could feel the energy flowing from her fingertips and into the barrier she had erected.

But something was wrong. Kikyo was smirking, her dark eyes glittering dangerously. "So you intend to hide behind that feeble barrier? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her lips, as though to blow a kiss. When she moved them away streams of glowing white flowed from her mouth.

_**Oh no! Kagome, get away! Now!**_

But Kagome was transfixed by the strange glowing shapes. They seemed transparent, almost like ghosts. Without a single pause they passed through the barrier and surrounded her.

_What are these th- _Kagome's thoughts were cut off as the… whatever they were began to circle her. Their bodies that had appeared so transparent before cut into her arms and stomach. As they circled faster and faster the pain spread until it grew hard to stand.

She stumbled away. She needed to escape… the pain was unbearable!

Another wave of energy was sent crashing into the wall inches from her shoulder. Kikyo had forced her out of her barrier. And those strange white things were still following her.

_**Kikyo… how could she? **_Midoriko seemed to be talking to herself.

_How could she do what? _Kagome asked.

_**She's commanding the souls of the dead to obey her will.**_

_Souls…?_

_**Yes; the souls that are yet to find peace. The longer they are under her control, the longer they must live in pain.**_

_What do I do?_

There was another blast and Kagome was showered in bits of plaster. She ducked her head and ran from room to room, trying to get further from her mad cousin.

_**You have to let me take over.**_

_Take over?_

_**That's right. I must take control of both your mind and body. That is the only chance of defeating Kikyo now.**_

_Okay, tell me what I have to do._

_**It won't be pleasant. You will be cast into a place of darkness until I can return you to your original state as the controller of this body.**_

Another blast this time landing on the staircase. "I know you're there, Kagome." Kikyo was saying in a sing-song voice. Her souls floated into the room and Kagome's heart clenched in fear as they made their slow approach.

_I don't care! I can't do anything. Please… do whatever you have to._

_**Okay. Close your eyes, now. This may hurt a little.**_

-

-

Kikyo giggled quietly as she sent another wave of destruction into one of the bedrooms. Souta's, she imagined… it had all of the video games and other equipment a boy's room would have.

She liked the crashing sound as the electricity collided with a wall, relishing the sound like a child with a new toy. She liked the way it felt; releasing that much power, knowing that she _had _that extraordinary power. She truly was special, just like all the others told her.

And Kagome was nothing. Kikyo was going to prove it. She could imagine Kagome's mangles body, half disintegrated in one of her energy balls. Oh yes, that would be a dream come true. Then everyone would know that it was she, Kikyo Hidaka, who was the strongest of the strong. They would see that she had been blessed by the soul of one of the greatest mikos to ever exist.

And Inuyasha would be hers.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the shift of Kagome's aura. Only something was different… the aura had intensified! It was huge! Kikyo's eyes widened. What was happening? This wasn't right!

And yet there she was; Kagome in all her glory. Or at least, it appeared to be Kagome. Why weren't the souls devouring her? She still had control, right?

_Go, _she told them, _Tear her apart._

But the souls didn't tear the girl apart. Instead they circled in that slow, wraithlike manner, like large fireflies. They couldn't touch her.

"What is the matter, Kikyo?" Kagome asked, her voice low and calm, "Is something wrong?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth together. The voice that left Kagome's lips… it wasn't Kagome's. It was someone else's. And those eyes…

"Who are you?" she spat venomously, her hands quivering with anticipation for her next attack.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, those strange eyes boring holes into her skull. It seemed impossible to pick a colour from those eyes; they were a thousand shades of green, blue, grey and brown, all swirling around her pupils.

"Do you not know?" she asked, "Or perhaps, you simply do not wish to know."

"What are you talking about?! Quit interfering with my battle."

Kikyo's attack came crashing down on Kagome, but she simply stood there without moving. The overwhelming power of the assault seemed to envelope her and for a long time Kagome was lost in the dust and rubble spilling from around her. When she appeared once more, however, she was still in one piece. A barrier was around her.

This barrier, Kikyo sensed, was different to the other one. It was much more powerful. There was no way Kagome could have summoned this. It had to be someone with immense spiritual power.

"You thought that I, Midoriko, would choose your weak heart as the container of my soul?" Kagome asked.

"Wh-wha…?" And all of a sudden, everything clicked.

"No!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, "I am Midoriko's container! I am the chosen one! IT'S ME, NOT HER!!"

With fury and rage coursing through her veins she sent another ball of power, much bigger than any of the others. It had changed colour, too; from blue to a menacing black. 'Kagome' didn't even bother to dodge it. Instead she held out her hands and allowed every last bolt of electricity to pass through her fingertips.

"Your heart has become tainted, Kikyo," she stated calmly, "It is my duty to exterminate you."

"NO!! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!! I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!" Kikyo roared. Her vision was turning red and misty and at that moment there was only one thought running through her mind: kill Kagome. She was all too happy to oblige. The power flowing through her veins burned like fire and if she cared to look down she would have seen the veins appear in long, black streaks down her pale arms.

"Stand still, Kikyo. I will try to make this as painless as possible."

Kikyo laughed; a loud, maniacal cackle. "You honestly think you can defeat me? Go ahead and try!"

More bolts of electricity were shot. Midoriko dodge them wisely. She could build a barrier around herself, but that would mean absorbing the evil in each attack. She couldn't do that. Perhaps she could handle it, but Kagome couldn't.

_Kagome, _she thought grimly, _Hold on, just a little longer…_

-

-

_Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. She couldn't see anything! Everything was an endless sea of black. Was she blind?_

_No, she could see herself; the pale of her skin seemed to glow in the darkness. There was nothing beneath her feet. Was she floating?_

_Yes; she was. The darkness was like water, only not nearly as thick. She could feel it ripple around her as she moved her arm._

"_Where am I…?" she wondered aloud. She searched her memory for an indicator as to her whereabouts, but all she could remember was Midoriko warning her about pain…_

Crack!

Smash!

Boom!

_Kagome just about jumped out of her skin. The sound was muffled slightly, but when she tuned in her ears she could hear voices._

"I am Midoriko's container! I am the chosen one! IT'S ME, NOT HER!!"

_That was Kikyo's voice. Could it be that she still thought Midoriko's soul was inside her? (_**A/N: **No duh, Kagome lol_)_

_There was another loud cracking noise and Kagome's hair stood on end. She couldn't see anything, but the feeling that something had just missed her by inches was overwhelmingly lifelike. Was she going crazy?_

_Midoriko was talking now. _"It is my duty to exterminate you." _she said in that calm, collected voice Kagome had become so familiar with. Kikyo mustn't have felt the same calamity though, for she was screaming her head off now._

_The loud cracks and bangs continued to go off around her and she curled up in a ball, quivering with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't been here long and already she hated this place. The loneliness was consuming her from the inside out. When she got out – _if _she got out – she would have probably lost her mind completely._

_So she rocked back and forth, singing softly to herself and listening to the battle raging in a reality completely unlike her own._

-

-

Inuyasha had begun a cycle. First, he would race at the barrier with all the speed and ferocity he could muster. Then the walls would send a jolt of electricity through him, sending him backwards. This was followed by a whole lot of cussing. Sometimes he would rest, but never for long. He hated sitting and doing nothing while Kagome's life was being threatened.

_This is all my fault… _he thought as he once again raced at the wall. Again and again he told himself that; the same thing over and over. _It's all my fault… it's all my fault… it's all my fault… it's all my fault…_

"Oi! Can anyone hear me! I'm in here! Hey!" he shouted desperately. It was no use. No one could hear him.

When he found Kikyo, she was dead. She was going to feel every jolt of pain and fear he had felt in the past… how long had he been here? It felt like hours, but who knew?

And who knew if he would get out again?

No. He shook the thoughts from his head and charged at the barrier again. He would never give up. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late…

* * *

Hmm... what do you guys think? I'm not really that happy with it. But oh well! :)

I'm actually too tired to make any changes. I haven't had a single good night's sleep this week (due to exams, which went great by the way!!) and it is now 1:15am. Bed sounds kinda good right now...

**...Reviews...**

**MirSan.KouKag: **Thanks for your utterly awesome review! Lol yeah chapter 557 was cute... and 558 was even cuter!! :DD And of course you can borrow my Kikyo voodoo doll! Go right ahead! Right now I'm actually tearing apart the real thing in my story so... lol

**Mysterious Panther: **Ooow... -rubs hand- you swat really hard... T-T And I want a muffin! Ooh mum cooked scones... -completely forgets about evil muffins- xD;

**Diamond369: **Hehe I'll have to fit in a yelling scene just for you...

**Inuyasha05: **Thanks so much!

**ChristinaAngel: **Haha 'Kikyo should go boil herself in oil'... I agree! Or she could just go jump off a cliff... or I could accidentally (cough) push her off...

**slsgirl: **Aww thanks! :D

**andrea: **Haha you honestly think Inuyasha would want to meet up with that _thing _in one of my fics?? Not likely xD;

**Morning's Child: **Lol I like you... random moments are the best! Unfortunately my memory span has shrunk immensely due to it being the early hours of the morning right now... so basically everything running through my head is random... (inside my head: I want turkish bread for lunch tomorrow... my tummy hurts... bed... ROCK THIS PARTY MAKE IT HOT EVERYBODY!!... bed... I can't wait for the next NCIS episode... bed...) lol...

**Angelblaze2006: **You're just going to have to wait and see. ;)


	28. Together

Yay! The story is nearly finished! I estimate about... 2, maybe 3 more chapters before it ends and I start my next fic.

Exams have finished! YAY!! I'm sooooo happy and holidays are only a week away... aaaahh life is good...

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

"DIE WITCH, DIE!!" (**A/N: **That's the censored version… Kikyo didn't actually use the word 'witch'…)

Midoriko dodged from side to side. Although her face – or should I say Kagome's face? – remained perfectly calm, her mind was whirling with different thoughts. Kikyo's evil aura had become stronger and with it came more powerful attacks.

She needed to finish this soon, but how was she supposed to perform a purification from this distance?

The souls needed to find peace, too. That was easy, so it came first. She kissed her fingertips and stretched them upwards, watching as the souls gathered around curiously. As soon as they touched her fingers they vanished.

Another electric ball, another dodge. "Where are your eyes, Kagome?" Kikyo cackled.

_If only I had my bow… _Midoriko thought wistfully. _Oh well; I suppose I will have to make the most of my surroundings. _She plucked a strand of hair from Kagome's head and rested it in the flat of her hand for a moment, waiting as her power surged through it and made it glow. Then she threw it expertly at her opponent.

The hair didn't float in the air and land on the floor, as any spectator would expect. Instead it flew with the accuracy and power of a well-thrown dart.

Kikyo spotted the offending item with only a moment to spare. She immediately summoned a tainted black shield. As soon as the hair touched it disappeared inside the shield, leaving only a white circle where the otherwise black shield had been purified.

"You honestly thought such an attack would defeat me?" Kikyo asked. She was answered by five more dangerous hairs (**A/N: **haha sorry that makes me laugh) heading towards her at once.

It was too late to dodge and all five of them hit her barrier. One landed in the already purified circle and the protection in that area fell away. Midoriko was already charging at her with a grace that seemed so strange in Kagome's body. Within seconds the woman was upon her; jumping elegantly through the damaged shield and wrapping her two arms securely around Kikyo's frame.

Kikyo gasped and struggled, but there was no chance of escape. Midoriko's grip was too strong. Pain filled Kikyo's body as the purification began. How could she let this happen? She was losing to her cousin; her ugly, pitiful, worthless _cousin_!

No. She wouldn't let that happen. She refused to admit defeat. A surge of anger and hatred tainted her soul further and she dug her fingernails into her enemy's back. A grin of pleasure accompanied the wet blood she could feel on her fingers.

"You won't win," she hissed, "I am Kikyo Hidaka; the likes of you doesn't stand a chance."

Midoriko winced. The evil flowing from Kikyo's fingertips was travelling through her body too quickly. At this rate Kagome's body would give way before the purification was complete. Her arms drew back and she retreated back through the hole in Kikyo's barrier, sending a stream of rose petals from her lips. The petals instantly burst into flame as they fell around Kikyo's form. The young priestess let out a yelp, but was quick to recover and smothered the flames in evil.

Kikyo's soul was lost; that much was painfully obvious. Even more obvious was the blood dripping down her back. Was Kagome okay? There was no way to check. All she could do was keep fighting and hope she defeated Kikyo in time.

-

-

"And just remember, keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone  
'Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose

Colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong…_" Kagome sang softly to herself. She couldn't block off the battle noises, but singing seemed to help ease the terrible thumping inside her heart._

_Was Inuyasha okay? He had been with Kikyo… but Kikyo was fighting at the shrine…_

_Her heart seemed to stop beating inside her chest. Kikyo hadn't hurt him, had she? No; Kikyo would never do something like that! She _loved _Inuyasha. Yet again…_

_Without warning an intense pain ran through her body. It hurt so much. Was she burning? Was she on fire? No. But the pain was so horrible, torturing every limb with its fiery touch. She opened her mouth and released a bloodcurdling scream._

_No one heard her._

_Eventually it disappeared as quickly as it had come. She curled up into an even tighter ball than before and sobbed, the crashes and booms around her louder than ever._

-

-

"You're going to pay for that." Kikyo hissed.

"Your electric blasts will not work," Midoriko told her calmly, "There is no use in trying."

Kikyo chuckled. "You underestimate my power. Do you honestly think that that's all I can do?"

The insane (**A/N: **You have no idea how long I've wanted to call Kikyo that!) priestess picked up a jagged piece of glass that had fallen from the broken window and, without another word, slashed her lower arm. Red blood flowed freely from the wound, but Kikyo didn't seem to mind. She even laughed. Then, dipping her fingers in her own blood, she flung it at Midoriko (**A/N: **I know, I know; that's Yash's attack. I don't care!). The scarlet liquid rearranged itself in midair to form blades, slashing at her opponent's body.

Midoriko gritted her teeth as the blades cut away at her body. She hadn't expected that. Kikyo shouldn't have even known of such an attack, let alone known how to use it. The wounds Kikyo's blades had inflicted were bleeding badly. How could she let that happen?

Her hands glowed as they cut through the blood; slicing each blade in half and letting them all fall to the ground in the spatters they had originally formed. Kagome's body was weakening beneath the blood loss and Kikyo's other attack. Midoriko couldn't be sure about how long it would last.

The priestess aimed both of her hands straight forward so that both arms were pointing in Kikyo's direction. Then, with one swift motion of the hands, she brought both arms to either side of her body (**A/N: **I suck at explanations lol…) and from her arms spread a light in the form of a glowing white boomerang. It hit Kikyo square in the stomach, knocking her through what remained of the wall behind her into Kagome's grandfather's bedroom, where she landed with a sickening thud against the bed. She closed her eyes, gasping for breath. With a shaking hand she wiped the blood from her mouth.

_I will win… no one can defeat me… just you wait…_

-

-

Inuyasha was panting heavily now; beads of sweat running down his face and back. No matter how hard he ran at the barrier it just wouldn't break! He couldn't give up, though. Kagome was depending on him…

A small flicker in his vision made him stand upright. There it was again; a small crack in the barrier. But why? Had something happened to Kikyo?

The entire barrier was flickering now. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he charged straight at the wall with all the strength and power he had left.

For a moment nothing happened. The barrier continued to flicker and supported his weight; not throwing him back, but not letting him out, either. Inuyasha was beginning to doubt his plan when all of a sudden he dropped to the floor. The barrier vanished completely and he was left alone in Kikyo's room.

It was really astonishing. Inuyasha stayed on the ground in shock for a while until everything clicked. Kagome was in trouble. Kikyo was on a rampage. And he was kneeling on Kikyo's floor; staring at a barrier that had ceased to exist. Swearing, he got to his feet and jumped out of the window.

-

-

"Give up, Kikyo," Midoriko said gently, "You cannot live like this; without a soul, without a heart. Allow me to purify you and you can join the next world in peace."

To her surprise, Kikyo chuckled. The chuckle soon turned into laughter that, in any other circumstance, would have been joyful.

"Is that what you honestly think? Dying would be _easier _for me? Ha!" the young priestess's skin turned coal black and her eyes became two blood red orbs without pupils. She smiled at her enemy, so Midoriko had a brilliant view of the uneven yellow teeth hanging crookedly in her mouth, sharp and pointed ones appearing beside the normal molars. "You are wrong. I've been living without a heart for 16 months!"

Kikyo easily jumped to her feet and it was as though she had never been injured; her attacks were as strong as before, if not stronger and just as ruthless. More rose petals sprung from Midoriko's lips. They didn't seem to do much; most dissolved as soon as they touched Kikyo's body.

With a nimble spin in the air she engulfed the air around her in spiritual energy and sent it spiralling at Kikyo with a ferocious speed. The tornado-like wind swept Kikyo off her feet and battered her around for a while, but the young priestess refused to be outdone. A barrier soon repelled the attack and with lightning speed spider webs shot from her outstretched fingers.

Midoriko didn't allow the threads to wrap around her, as Kikyo clearing intended. She grabbed them and gave a sharp tug that pulled her opponent in her direction. Then, before Kikyo could react, Midoriko plucked one of Kagome's hairs and dipped it in her blood. The hair flew as the other hairs had done; straight and true, flying through the barrier Kikyo had managed to erect. It struck her in the shoulder and she let out an irrepressible gasp. As soon as Kagome's blood touched hers she could feel that familiar sizzling feeling of being purified.

With an animal-like snarl she used her powers to summon some of the pitiful souls still searching for peace on earth and merged their spirits together in the shape of an eagle. The glowing bird let out a high-pitched screech and raced at Midoriko with alarming speed.

"So this is how you choose to fight," Midoriko muttered, "Through stealing the strength of others." With a swipe of her hands the bird was gone; the glowing souls spiralling upwards into the sky. "You are my opponent, Kikyo; not those of the next world."

Kikyo snorted and narrowed her eyes. "What's the matter, Kagome? You afraid of my powers or something?"

More souls were summoned; all swarming together to create a huge glowing dragon. Before Midoriko could react a long, very real tail coiled tightly around her. Midoriko could barely breathe, let alone use an attack. The dragon observed her with obsidian black eyes; expanses of nothingness locked in two unblinking irises.

Kikyo was smirking. "You can't win, Kagome. I'm going to suck out your soul. You were a good opponent; I think I'll find your soul worth keeping."

Midoriko's light was eating away at the dragon's body, but the process was slow and she could do nothing more without the use of her arms. It was doubtful that she would complete the purification before she – and Kagome – were killed.

"Why are you doing this, Kikyo?" she asked.

Kikyo's face immediately turned from a smirk into a frown. Her ruby eyes smouldered with emotions and her fists were clenched into tight fists. The dragon tightened its hold, reacting to Kikyo's sudden anger.

"You really want to know?" she hissed. "It's because I am everything; I am perfection. I always have been and I always will be. But I can't have the hanyou." She laughed bitterly. "To think that the likes of _you _could steal him from me; a meaningless, useless, weak, ugly brat. He chose _you _over _me_. That's why, when you're dead, I'll take him for myself and he will see how much better I am. Such interferences must be destroyed immediately."

"So you would rather sell your own soul to the devil than see Inuyasha and your cousin happy together?" Midoriko asked, ignoring the way the tail drew tighter with the comment.

"Isn't that what love is? You need to make sacrifices; some greater than others." Kikyo raised her hands in the air, creating a black circle and direction it towards Midoriko's helpless body. "And now I, Kikyo, will draw the final blow."

"Kagome!"

Kikyo's head whipped around, her eyes blazing when she saw Inuyasha. He was standing in the broken doorway, his eyes wide, his body frozen in shock.

"You…" she whispered. Then she sent the black ball flying straight at Midoriko.

-

-

_Kagome collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as she clutched her gut. Something was closing around her, preventing her from breathing. Yet she could see nothing; just bare darkness stretching in every direction._

_Tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks and she sobbed, trying desperately to suck in the air that eluded her._

"_Why me?" she cried aloud. Her voice seemed to echo off invisible walls around her. "I don't… I don't want to die… please help me, Midoriko!"_

"Kagome!"

_Kagome's tears instantly dried and she scanned the room for the voice. Nothing presented itself. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me?! Please, I'm right here!"_

_Kikyo was saying something, but Kagome couldn't hear her over the sobs rising from her throat. Inuyasha was so close, and yet…_

_She would never see him again._

-

-

"No!"

After being frozen for what seemed like an eternity by the doorframe, Inuyasha's body finally began to respond to his commands. His legs took off running at an impossible speed and he slashed at the dragon with bare claws; ripping Kagome from its grasp. The massive ball of death hit the dragon and, with a loud screech, it disappeared.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. He came to a land and cupped the teenager's cheek with his hand. "Please answer me." he pleaded.

"Kagome is fine."

The hanyou's eyes widened. That voice… it wasn't Kagome's. The girl's eyes were opening and they too were a completely different colour compared to before.

"W-Wha…?" he spluttered. At that moment one of Kikyo's electric balls was sent flying toward them. 'Kagome' pushed Inuyasha out of the way and erected a barrier around them, grunting at the exertion.

Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as the woman's sweat flowed down her face and her hands shook in a way that indicated her strength was giving out. This wasn't Kagome. But then… who was it…?

"Inuyasha."

"Hm?" he blinked.

"I can do no more without hurting Kagome. It is up to you now. You must combine your powers. Fail to do so, and Kikyo shall win. Take care of her. I leave you a weapon; use it wisely and it shall not miss."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly, but at that moment the woman forced all of Kikyo's power backwards in a giant expanse of bright light. The hanyou was momentarily blinded, but he could feel the weight of something reasonably heavy pulling down on his right arm.

When his sight returned he found a sword; rusty, plain and completely blunt. It made him frown in confusion, but more pressing matters made themselves apparent when he looked up. Kagome's body was on the ground, motionless.

"Kagome!" he yelled, rushing to her side.

-

-

_Kagome took in a deep breath; then another and another. She wasn't suffocating any more! Now a sudden warmth engulfed her. At first it had been frightening, but it felt calming and pleasant. She closed her eyes, weariness taking its hold when all of a sudden…_

"_Kagome."_

_Her eyes shot open. It was no longer dark, but pure white like snow. Before her was Midoriko, her smile the most comforting thing Kagome had ever seen._

"_Midoriko!" she cried, hugging her tightly. "I was so scared…"_

"_Hush now, it's alright," the older priestess said soothingly, "But you must listen to me. The battle is only beginning. It is up to you now. Combine your powers with Inuyasha. Then you shall win."_

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled._

_Midoriko smiled softly. "Do your best, Kagome. You have powers one can only begin to realise. Believe in them and you shall succeed."_

_Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "I will… I know I will!"_

-

-

Kagome blinked once, twice, then again as the world slowly came into focus. Everything was blurry, but she could make out two shining gold spots glittering in front of her and a mass of silver.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…?" she asked, a little reluctant to believe that he was actually real. It wasn't until another electric ball landed beside them and the hanyou wrapped his arms around her, leaping to safety that she accepted that what she was seeing was actually happening.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I put you in danger. I was careless and stupid and utterly-" Inuyasha began, but was cut off by an ugly screech.

"Don't just stand there talking! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!" Kikyo was yelling. Souls erupted around her; enveloping her figure in a sudden whirlwind that whipped Inuyasha's and Kagome's hair too and fro.

From within the whirlwind came bursts of black light radiating with darkness; streaking past with a deadly aura that made Kagome's hair stand on end. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped to safety, then again when the deadly light nearly hit them. Soon afterwards the whirlwind cleared to reveal Kikyo completely free of her former injuries, the blood red eyes glinting with menace.

"You want to kill Kagome?! Then you'll have to get through me first!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged at Kikyo, his new weapon filling the air with its song. The hanyou brought it down with all his might and speed. It was no use. The blade didn't even leave a scratch.

"Fool! Did you honestly mean to attack me with a blunt blade?!" Kikyo hissed. Something heavy connected with Inuyasha's chest and he was sent flying backwards. He looked down at the blade in disbelief. _Why did that woman give me a blunt sword…? _He thought in frustration.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she raced to his side. Her hands cupped his face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Kagome, don't worry." Inuyasha assured her as he got to his feet.

"But you won't be fine for long!" Kikyo cackled.

_Combine your powers with Inuyasha. Then you shall win…_

Kagome's eyes widened and then narrowed with a new determination. "Inuyasha, I know what we have to do." she said.

Inuyasha looked at her and, seeing the certainty in her eyes, nodded grimly. "Tell me."

-

-

"Where are you going?" Izayoi asked as she watched her husband sheath his sword and pull back his long silver hair into a ponytail.

"Someone just reported some strange happenings in a shrine near their house," InuTashio explained, "They think it's a demon. The Kuwashimas and I are going to check it out." (**A/N: **I know I failed to mention this, but Sango's parents and Inuyasha's father are in the same business; demon extermination. Apparently there's a lot of money to be made in extermination and InuTashio is the Kuwashimas' boss, which is why Inuyasha's family is richer than Sango's.)

"Okay, be careful, honey." Izayoi said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

InuTashio smirked. "Aren't I always?" And then he left; shutting the door behind him.

Izayoi sighed and sank into the comfy sofa behind her. Usually when her husband left for an extermination, Inuyasha was there to keep her preoccupied and comforted. But Inuyasha hadn't returned home yet and Izayoi was alone.

All she could do was sit and wait for her family's return.

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**Mysterious Panther: **And we can arm our evil bakery army with candy canes! :DD Even though Christmas ended 7 months ago! Who cares?!

**slsgirl: **Aww thanks :)

**Inuyasha05: **Lol no prob. Hope the update was quick enough...

**Morning's Child: **Haha what a great quote! Mine's "Duct tape is like the force; it's got a light side, a dark side and it holds the world together" xD;

**MirSan.KouKag: **Aww I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much! I honestly can't say that I like it that much... but if readers like you are enjoying yourselves reading it, then it makes me feel heaps good about updating each week. :)

**forgiven77: **Hehe I like making unexpected twists in my story... it makes me feel special...

**Diamond369: **THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW!! Lol xD;

**Inuyasha4ever255: **Oooooh... chocolate... I LIKE YOU! Lol...

**lost-n-the-mist-courtney: **Hahaha hope the update was quick enough...

**andrea: **Glad you like it. :)


	29. It Ends

Hey guys! Sorry I updated late... I kept on changing this chapter and even gave up on it for a while. So now I'm updating, not caring if it totally sucks or not.

The reason I wanted to make this a good chapter was because this is - aside from the epilogue - the last chapter of High School's Little Dilemmas! I'm so happy; I'm just one chapter from finishing a story! Yay! That's, like, pretty much impossible for me! Hehehehehe...

Anyways, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Houko frowned; the wind whirling past her face as she sped through the sky on Kirara's back (**A/N: **in this story, Kirara pretty much belongs to Sango's entire family. Her parents ride her when they're on missions to exterminate demons). Hiroshi was behind her, gripping her waist firmly and InuTashio was running at a fast pace below them. Something wasn't right. She had taken this route far too many times in the past.

"Hiroshi, this is…"

Her husband nodded grimly. "Yes; the Higarashi shrine is just a little past those trees."

InuTashio was surprised too, but for a different reason. His eyes widened and he sniffed the air deeply, the lines of worry furrowing on his forehead.

"That's Inuyasha's scent!" he called out to his companions.

"Inuyasha?" Houko asked.

The dog youkai sniffed again. This time he didn't say word, but the sudden change of pace gave away the urgency of the situation.

"What's wrong, InuTashio?" Hiroshi asked.

"This is no demon fight," the youkai growled, "We've stumbled upon a fight between priestesses."

-

-

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shirt for dear life as he dodged yet another one of Kikyo's blasts. Debris hit her arms, digging into the skin and making it bleed. She couldn't help but release a small whimper.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fi- watch out!"

Electric waves hit him like metal blade; cutting through him like butter. The hanyou staggered backwards as he clutched his bleeding side in one hand. The other was still holding the sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

The hanyou remained standing, but the wound had obviously taken its toll. He barely dodged the next attack.

In the corner of her eye Kagome saw a strange glow and focused on it. She gasped. "Inuyasha, the sword!"

Sure enough, it was glowing with what appeared to be power coming from Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha inspected it for only a moment before charging straight at Kikyo. This time the blade cut straight through the priestess's arm. She let out a shriek of pain, but managed to dodge the next swipe and engulfed her opponents in pitch black flames. Kagome's cry brought a smile to her lips, but not for long as Inuyasha jumped from the danger.

"Are you okay? Kagome, answer me!" Inuyasha called frantically.

"It hurts…" Kagome croaked in reply. Her arms were still wrapped securely around his back, but she could feel the searing agony across her shoulders and down her spine.

"Just hold on a little longer. Everything's going to be fine."

"Is that what you honestly believe?" Kikyo let out an evil cackle and sent more souls flying at Kagome and Inuyasha. They formed a singled arrow that followed them no matter how much Inuyasha dodged, gaining speed and momentum until it was mere inches from the hanyou's ankles. In an act of pure instinct Inuyasha brought his weapon down with everything he had. The souls disappeared in a puff of smoke and they were running again.

_I just need one good shot… _he thought grimly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She raised her finger and, like a laser beam, white light streamed from her finger in a single thin line leading straight to Kikyo's heart.

_That's it! _He came to a stop and focused, lining his blade up perfectly with Kagome's pointer. Then he brought it down in a single great sweep. The force it emitted was like a boulder rolling down a mountain. Not even Kikyo's shield deflected it.

"No!" she shrieked as she jumped backwards, but not before the attack did its damage. Half of her body had been completely mutilated into twists of innards and outside skin. It was amazing that she was still alive, but it was obviously the work of dark magic.

"You will pay for that!" she hissed. A hurricane erupted above them without warning and both Inuyasha and Kagome were sent into its depths; spinning in circles and throwing them in opposite directions. Inuyasha was thrown into the outside forest while Kagome landed back in the shrine at Kikyo's feet. She groaned but couldn't bring herself to move. All of her energy was gone.

Kikyo chuckled. "What are you going to do, cousin? Inuyasha won't save you now."

She kicked the injured girl and sent her rolling into the opposite wall, ignoring the intense pain in her mutilated side. She wouldn't die first; would never give them that satisfaction. Her arms flowed with electricity as she pointed them at Kagome, preparing to deal the final blow…

There was a whoosh of air and Kagome was swept away into the arms of what appeared to be an older Sesshomaru. He had the same hair, eyes and markings, but his face showed more wisdom and right now it was frowning at Kikyo.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, "Who are you? State your business, attacking this poor girl."

"Don't you recognise me, InuTashio?" Kikyo asked, her hands clenching as more electricity ran through them.

"Answer the question, girl." InuTashio growled.

Kikyo sighed. "I suppose it has been a long time. I was only twelve when we last met. You haven't changed a bit, although I could not say the same about your son…"

InuTashio's eyes narrowed. "Kikyo…"

"Ah, so you _do _remember. Well, now that you know my name please allow me to send you into the depths of the afterlife."

InuTashio dodged Kikyo's attacks reasonably easily, although the task was harder when he was carrying Kagome.

"I _will _destroy you, along with that feeble excuse for a priestess!" Kikyo roared.

The youkai didn't reply. Instead he concentrated on dodging the balls of electricity flying at him. He could just hear the soft sighs of Kagome's breath; barely there, barely alive. She needed a hospital desperately. He only hoped she would survive the time it took to destroy the crazed priestess before him.

-

-

"He landed somewhere over here!"

"Have you found him yet Kirara?"

"There's a lot of blood here. Do you think he survived?"

"There he is! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes crack open painfully slowly. He stared up at the anxious faces of Houko and Hiroshi.

"Are you okay?" Hiroshi asked.

"Kagome…" he rasped, "Where is… where is Kagome…?"

"Don't worry. Your father's with her now." Houko said soothingly.

"Take me… to her."

"But-"

"Please?" Golden eyes stared at them, pleading. They could not refuse. With a little effort they lifted him onto Kirara's back and flew directly into the war zone.

-

-

InuTashio was struggling. He had left Kagome leaning against a wall to keep his arms free and was now battling against long creepers trying to wrap around him. Already they had encircled his ankles, chaining him to the floor. He could only imagine what would happen if they reached Kagome. With her neck so completely exposed, they would easily strangle the remaining life out of her.

"InuTashio-san!"

"Oh great," Kikyo spat, "More visitors! This battle does not concern you. Mind your own business!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha pulled himself off of Kirara's back and stumbled his way over to the injured girl. Vines tried to wrap themselves around his ankles but were cut by Hiroshi's weapon.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" his father roared, "Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

Inuyasha either didn't hear or didn't care. He limped over to Kagome's side and clutched her hand in his.

"Kagome… please wake up…" he whispered, bending down to kiss her cheek. Her chocolate brown eyes had never looked so beautiful as they fluttered open to meet his.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Inuyasha said, cupping her cheek, "Do you think… do you think you have the strength to finish this?"

"If I'm with you."

"Okay then." He hoisted her onto his back and turned to face Kikyo. The priestess was already in a ferocious battle with Houko and Hiroshi and was obviously winning. Hiroshi had lost his weapon and was pulling his wife away from another ball of electricity. The vines surrounding InuTashio were snaking their way up his back and wrapping around his waist, restricting his movements even more.

The sword in Inuyasha's hands had never felt so heavy. He could feel the incredible power inside the blade, where his and Kagome's power combined. It had almost tripled in size and had the sharp look of a weapon capable of creating damage.

He brought the sword down and there was a flash of light. The light narrowed into a single streak that hit Kikyo directly in the heart. A terrible scream came from her lips before she erupted into nothing but a pile of black dust.

Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen to the ground. Kagome was already unconscious, but Inuyasha used his remaining strength to gather the girl in a loving embrace. Tears ran down his cheeks as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. The thought that he had nearly lost her… it was too much.

"I love you." he whispered as the world faded into darkness.

-

-

Korari couldn't turn her eyes away from it. The ring on her finger glittered in every light that flashed past and seemed to speak for itself: 'OH MY GOSH!! HE PROPOSED!!'

Yet again, that could just be her imagination. Ryousuke was humming to himself as he drove down the mostly deserted streets. He hoped Kagome didn't mind. He was a little later than expected, but that was only because he couldn't bring himself to propose to Korari. Eventually frustration at himself drove him to blurt the words out. It was a little embarrassing; he had been going for something overly romantic and spectacular.

Oh well. She agreed, didn't she?

"Is that smoke…?" Korari asked, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. Ryousuke glanced up and nearly ran into a passing car when shock froze his movements.

"Honey, are you okay?" Korari asked.

"Yeah…" _Please be okay… please be okay… oh Kagome, please be okay… _he thought over and over again.

-

-

They raced home at an alarming speed. Before they knew it the shrine was looming in front of them. Or at least, what was left of the shrine. Most of the walls had crumbled to the ground and large scorch marks were scattered everywhere. Hiroshi was waiting for them; sitting on the stone steps, just about the only thing still intact. He stood up when they approached.

"Hiroshi? Oh my goodness, Hiroshi what happened?" Korari asked. A hand flew to her mouth as she looked around, wide-eyed. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's fine," Hiroshi assured her, "Both her and Inuyasha are in hospital. They were caught up in a battle, but they'll both make a speedy recovery."

"A battle?" Ryousuke croaked disbelievingly.

Hiroshi nodded grimly. "Yes. A priestess… I'm sorry Korari, but your niece could not be helped. The only way was through extermination."

Korari sucked in a deep breath. Kikyo was… dead?

"Can we see her? Kagome, I mean?" Ryousuke asked.

"Of course. I'll take you right now." Hiroshi replied.

-

-

"_Well done, Kagome."_

_Midoriko smiled at Kagome with that familiar twinkle in her eye. Even as the teen watched, Midoriko was fading away._

"_My purpose is done now. Now I can rest in peace."_

_Tears rolled uncontrollably down Kagome's cheeks. "Do you have to go?" she asked, "Can't you stay with me?"_

_Midoriko sighed. "You no longer need my protection."_

"_How will I ever survive without you?!" Kagome cried as she hugged the older woman tightly._

"_You have Inuyasha now. He will protect you. Never doubt his love for you; it is far stronger than you could ever imagine."_

"_I… I love him, too."_

_This made Midoriko smile even more. "I know. I can tell. And as a parting gift…"_

_She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to Kagome's forehead. They glowed for a moment and she was overcome by a strange feeling, like something completely pure was washing through her entire body from the tips of her hair to the soles of her feet. Then Midoriko was gone._

Farewell, Kagome.

_Kagome closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "Goodbye, Midoriko. I'll miss you."_

-

-

When Kagome woke the first thing she saw was a beautiful pair of golden eyes. Inuyasha was lying in the bed across from her, his arm reaching across so he could grasp Kagome's hand. Kagome sucked in a breath when she saw the bandages laced around his body.

"Hey," he said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit groggy. What about you?"

"This?" Inuyasha gestured to his body and grinned. "Never been better."

Kagome laughed softly. Actually, she felt fine. Better than fine. She couldn't feel any pain at all. Perhaps they'd doped her up on pain pills… no; that couldn't be it. The last time she was in hospital there was no amount of tablets that could free her from the pain Kikyo had inflicted.

She pushed the blankets away and sat up, staring with wide eyes. Inuyasha frowned at her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked. Then he saw it too. There were no wounds; no scratches or scars of any kind. Her skin was flawless.

"Whoa…" he muttered.

_As a parting gift…_

Kagome smiled as she remembered the priestess's words. _Thank you, Midoriko, _she thought, still squeezing Inuyasha's hand tightly.

"You know what, Inuyasha?" she asked, "I have a good feeling about this. I think… I think everything's going to be okay."

Inuyasha smiled. "So do I."

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**Morning's Child: **Haha yeah I have another one: "Light travels faster than sound. That's why some appear smart before they open their mouths." And now that I am done with Kikyo, I pass her into your capable hands lol.

**Inuyasha05: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to do better with the next one :(

**Mysterious Panther: **Hahaha I can actually imagine that! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru armed with candy canes! Tetsusaiga's new technique! Hahaha

**Lululuvsanime13: **Aw you flatter me waaaaaaaaaaaay too much lol

**ChristinaAngel: **Thank you! Lol...

**Diamond369: **THANK YOU! lol

**britney: **Thanks

**nelly: **OH MY GOODNESS YOUR ENTHUSIASM IS AWESOME! Hehe sorry but it seriously is! Very motivating!

**Angelblaze2006: **I hope this chappie appeases you. I hope your trip was fun, too!

**poohbearlover95: **Hehe I love getting new readers. I'm glad you like it.

**cherryblossom1500: **With ya all the way sista... and thanks for the great review!

-


	30. Epilogue: Time

-sigh- Well, it's finally here. The very very last chapter to High School's Little Dilemmas. I had to do it all today coz I'm going with my family on a holiday tomorrow. If I didn't update today, you wouldn't have gotten the chapter until a week and a half from now.

I want to thank all of you readers, especially for your reviews that kept me writing even when I felt like dropping the story all together. Thank you for bearing with all of those horrible chapters and long waits for updates and most of all, thanks for entertaining me with all of those wonderful comments! Lol I've definitely had some funny ones.

I'd hate to think that I won't talk to some of you again, so I hope there's some who will read my next story. It's called Take a Bow and I've almost finished the first chapter, so I'll post it as soon as I get the chance.

Thanks again! xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Kagome asked for the umpteenth time.

"Kagome," Ayame said seriously, "You look _amazing_."

"Stunning." Rin agreed.

"Gorgeous." Sango added.

"Hot." Kagura concluded.

Kagome smiled weakly and kept on tugging at the dress. "You don't think it's too clingy?" she asked.

Rin groaned. "Kagome!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Kagome looked at her friends, who were all busy putting the finishing touches to their makeup and outfits. They all looked so beautiful and so unbelievingly calm…

Meanwhile, she was freaking out. Who could blame her? She'd never been to a prom before.

Houko poked her head around the door and smiled. "Time to go, girls."

"Sure thing, mom." Sango replied, turning to her friends, "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"

-

-

Kagome's fear melted away for about a second when she saw the limo waiting at Sango's doorstep. Then it gripped her all over again and she felt like clinging onto the front door for dear life. Instead she settled for Kagura's arm.

Kagura winced slightly. "Ooow… you have really sharp nails, you know that?"

"Sorry," Kagome whispered, loosening her grip slightly but not letting go, "I'm just a bit… you know…"

"Nervous? Don't be. This is going to be totally awesome. And…" Kagura's voice lowered to a whisper, "I have a feeling Inuyasha is going to _love _that dress."

Kagome turned red and elbowed her friend in the ribs, but got into the sleek black vehicle without further complaints.

"This is going to be totally _AWESOME_!!" Rin squealed happily, unable to contain her excitement.

Both Ayame and Kagura winced as the squeal penetrated their highly acute ears. "A little softer, Rin." Ayame requested.

"Sorry." Rin whispered. Sango laughed and soon Kagome had no choice to giggle, too. Soon the whole lot of them were cracking up into fits of laughter over no apparent reason. Even the driver had a smile on his face as they drove down to the school.

-

-

Waiting for them outside were four incredibly handsome men. They were getting quite a few stares from passing girls as more and more went inside and Inuyasha was starting to get anxious.

"Where are they?" he asked himself as he began pacing back and forth.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, it's called being _fashionably late_."

"They'll be here any moment, I'm sure." Kouga added. Just as they were talking Houjo walked past with Ayumi attached to his arm.

"Hey, guys." he greeted happily.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga mumbled incoherent responses, whereas Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all.

"Isn't my boyfriend just so totally gorgeous?" Ayumi boasted as she stretched up to peck him on the cheek.

Inuyasha felt like throwing up. _Please, please get here soon, _he pleaded.

Luckily his prayers were answered as a sleek black limo pulled up beside them. Out of it stepped five extremely beautiful girls, all with large smiles on their faces.

First came Ayame. Her dress was simple; short, ending just above the knee, forest green in colour to match her eyes. It had no sleeves, so her thin, elegant arms and shoulders were displayed and the material hugged her upper body, emphasising her curvaceous form, puffing out slightly at the bottom. The top layer of her auburn locks was held back by a gorgeous purple lily while the rest of her hair floated in loose curls down her back. Silver high-heels clothed her feet with strings of rhinestones running down the middles of her feet in glittering waterfalls.

She looked stunning. Kouga had to be nudged inconspicuously by Miroku so he could snap out of his reverie and take her hand, a big, goofy grin on his face. Ayame was blushing and laughing at something he'd just said as Rin stepped out.

Her dress was soft pink in colour, with glittering silver beads spreading like tree branches from her stomach. The silky material cascaded down to the floor at the back, but stopped just below the knee at the front, rippling with every movement. The top was a simple halter-neck, but on Rin it looked spectacular. All of her hair had been pushed and clipped to one side of her head, spiralling down in a series of elegant curls and ringlets. Sango had used just about a whole can of hairspray, but it had been worth it. The heels she wore had no straps; just a single pink ribbon wrapped around the shoe and her leg.

"Sango, remind me to buy you a new can of hairspray." She joked as she got out, accepting Sesshomaru's outstretched hand.

"Don't worry about it." Sango replied. Her rich purple dress ended just above the ivory satin open-toe Gills she had purchased the day before. It hugged her body tightly down to the knee, where it flared out in a rippling circle of fabric. Around her cleavage it bunched up and was held by a rhinestone pin in the middle, with a purple string around her neck holding it up. After much contemplation Sango's hair had been left down and now it flowed in soft, straight tresses around her.

"Touch my butt and prepare to die, Miroku." She warned, earning a snigger from Kouga.

"Understood." Her boyfriend said meekly, taking her hand.

Next came Kagura. Even though she didn't have a date, it didn't take away the excuse to get dressed up. The hair that was always held back in a bun was now released so the tight ringlets could bounce around her face. Her dress was mostly black, fitting close to the body all the way to the hem, except for the white underneath the crisscross styling from the hips to her chest. Simple spaghetti straps held it up, with stylish black pumps on her feet. She greeted everyone and turned back to the limo. "Are you coming, Kagome?" she called out.

"I can't," a voice replied, "I'm stuck!"

Inside, Kagome had been preparing herself when she realised the hem of her dress was stuck in the opposite door. She tugged and tugged to no avail, so it was out of frustration that she pulled a little hard. There was a ripping sound and she let out a small yelp, falling backwards out of the limo. She didn't hit the ground, though. Two strong arms caught her and soon she was staring into the intense pair of golden eyes she had grown to love.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sorry…" Kagome replied, blushing. The hanyou helped her back to her feet and got his first good look at her.

The girls had taken ages to find the perfect dress for Kagome, but boy did they find it. It was a gleaming white that made its wearer seem to glow, except for the black line forming a small v-shape around her waist. The beautiful satin fabric clung to her every curve, then shifted into a flowing skirt from the waist like a gleaming waterfall of angelic satin. There were no straps and the back was open, but it ended with a magnificent train of white material spilling into black. Almost all of her soft black hair had been swept back into a loose, elegant bun, save for a couple of loose tendrils Sango had curled into intricate waves.

"Wow Kagome, you look _beautiful_." Houjo commented before Inuyasha could open his mouth. The hanyou felt like strangling the idiot for even commenting on Kagome's looks, but was too busy staring into those precious chocolate eyes to do anything.

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling, but she didn't turn away from Inuyasha. All of the nervous jitters had faded upon seeing him, leaving only happiness and that feeling of contentment.

"Well, are we going or not?" Kagura asked.

Smiling, Inuyasha offered Kagome his arm and led her into the school hall.

-

-

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha spun her around yet again in a complete circle. She was having the time of her life. From the looks of Ayame and Kouga beside her, they were, too. She had been a little worried about leaving Kagura to sit by herself, especially with Naraku lurking around, but a nice-looking boy Kagome recognised from her English class was chatting with her. Rin was trying to get Sesshomaru to dance, but the best she could get him to do was nod his head to the beat as he twirled her around. Miroku and Sango had 'gone to get some fresh air', which no one believed in the slightest.

"I still can't believe they're married!" Kagome shouted over the music, nodding to Ayame and Kouga.

"Me neither!" Inuyasha shouted back.

No one had been as surprised as Kagome when the two wolf demons announced that they were getting married. Apparently it was usual for demons to wed before they finished school. Kagome, Sango and Rin had been bridesmaids at the wedding and in every photo there wasn't a single face that wasn't smiling or laughing.

"What about Rin and Sesshomaru? Do you think they'll get married any time soon?"

"Depends. Sesshomaru wants to, but he also wants Rin to be happy."

"But nothing would make Rin happier than Sesshomaru proposing!"

"I know that, you know that, but I don't think he believes it."

At that moment the song switched to a slow song. The lights dimmed and Kagome and Inuyasha moved closer together. Her arms were around his shoulders and his were around her waist, the touch of his skin against hers making Kagome tingle all over.

They swayed to the music for a while in silence. Inuyasha was the first to break it. "I'll miss you while you're away."

"Not nearly as much as I'll miss you." Kagome said truthfully.

A couple of weeks ago, Kagome's parents had announced that they would be returning to America. Not for long; just to pack the belongings Ryousuke hadn't brought with him in the mad rush to get to his sick wife. Then they would be returning to the shrine permanently.

"I'll write to you every single day." Inuyasha promised.

Kagome released a small chuckle. "Just like Ali and Noah…" she murmured.

"Ali and who?"

"Ali and Noah from 'The Notebook'," Kagome explained, "Noah wrote 365 letters to Ali; one for every day of the year."

Inuyasha stopped dancing, his brow furrowing deeply. "Hold on a second, you're not going for a year, are you?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course not! I wouldn't be able to last a year without you."

A shriek sent both of their heads turning, just in time to see a joyful Rin run into Sesshomaru's arms. Even from a distance Kagome could see the glitter of the gold ring sitting on Rin's finger.

"About time." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome leaned on his shoulder and sighed happily.

If there was a moment Kagome wanted to freeze time for, it was definitely this one. She wanted to capture Rin's excitement and the small smile Sesshomaru couldn't hide, and the laughter coming from Kouga and Ayame. She wanted to freeze Kagura and the mysterious boy she was now making out with and the faces of Miroku and Sango as they walked into the room, concerned about the shriek they had heard from outside. And she wanted to freeze herself, with Inuyasha as her headrest, just as he gave her that small kiss on the head; his arms encircling her like a safe, warm blanket.

But if she froze it right here, if she stayed at this moment, then she would never see what tomorrow brought. She would never see Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding and she would never be able to feel the excitement of seeing Inuyasha after going to America. She wanted to keep going. She wanted to see what the future held.

And that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

**...Reviews...**

**kittykritik: **Aww thanks :)

**Hiwada.Yume.Chan: **Aww what a great name! It makes mine seem kinda... pitiful... lol. And I read your profile! Lol wow it makes me feel... I dunno, really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY happy that you liked it so much. I hope you read my next story and yes, it will be InuKag and MirSan lol.

**JoBrosCupcakeSwirl: **Wicked name! Makes me feel hungry... lol.

**Inuyasha05: **Thank you!

**ChristinaAngel: **Lol sucks in a good way? I understand the feeling. But do not fear! This will not be the last story you hear of by me!

**yashibabe: **Hey I checked out your story and it's heaps good! I loved the way Inuyasha talked to Kikyo in chapter 2... I felt like yelling 'SUCK ON THAT!' or something along those lines...

**Mysterious Panther: **Lol no need for tears. I hope you like the next story, though. It's going to be heaps different to this one...

**Lululuvsanime13: **Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked the story.

Anyways, bye for now! Hope I'll see you guys again in my next fanfic!

-


End file.
